Dawn to Dusk: Goodbye Reason
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: The night before Dawn's first day of college she dreams that her & Scott are together in the future. Faced w/ the idea that maybe it was just a dream, a nightmare, or worse a true vision of the future. Dawn starts her college life & is shocked to met Scott. Meanwhile, Scott, w/ the help of his best friend, Dusk, tries to find peace within himself & overcome his past & help others
1. D's Sunday Night, Monday

Note: This is my first fanfic with the new system and the first new fic I have done in a while. I have only seen the first to eps of this show but I just love Dawn and I kinda (as crazy as it seems) like Scott too. I thought they would be cute together, like Duncan and Courtney (without the whole breaking her heart thing since Dawn could tell in a few seconds that Scott didn't love her anymore by reading his aura). Anyway, I don't own and this is just for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy and review.

P.S. If you have a better idea of a tittle please tell me.

* * *

Dawn woke up from one of the craziest dreams ever. She never had a crazy dream before, but this one was totally crazy. It was the weirdest, strangest dream anyone like her would ever have. She had just had a dream were she... and Scott (Yeah! Total Drama Scott!) were married. She screamed into her hands at the horror. Nothing could be worse.

Dawn's POV.

I could not believe what I had just dreamed. It was not possible that she would be dreaming about... _him_. What is wrong with me? No, what is wrong with my dream-catchers? They should have caught this nightmare before it entered my mind. Unless, it was not a nightmare, or a dream. What if it was a vision of my future? AAAAaaaaaaaaaaa. I screamed again into my hands. No! That would be so much worse than a nightmare. That would be hell. A living hell. Mother Earth would not put me through such a horror as to be with that evil jerk. Gigi forgive me for blaming you at a time like this.

I throw off the covers from her bed and took out two candles. I was going to make peace within my mind. I would not let that Evil Jerk ruin my last free night before the start of my college life. Tomorrow was my first day of classes and I would not let some guy that I have not seen in years ruin it. I just had to relax and mediate until I overcome the feelings that came from my odd dream. I sighed as I crossed my legs and sat down on the floor. I lit the two candles and closed my eyes. It was time to let peace back into my mind. Goodbye, nightmare about Scott and hello peace.

xxx

I opened my eyes hours later feeling much better than when I started. It was nice to just let go of the world. Once I had relaxed, I realized that there was no way that I would ever see Scott much less have the chance to marry him, not that I would marry him if I had the chance. Thinking back over the last two years since Total Drama, I had dreamed of him maybe once or twice before this night. The first time had been about a week after the show was over. I had thought that I would never see him again and that I dreamed that he and I shared classes together. Everyday for a month, I had been waiting in fear that he would start attending my high school. To my joy, he never did. The second time, I dreamed I was studying in the park and Scott came up to me to borrow my notes for class. Though in all honesty, dream Scott took my notes rather than asked for them. When I had this dream, I did realized rather quickly that Scott would never take my notes since he did not share classes with me.

I thought about how odd it was for me to dream about someone I hate as I blow out the two candles. I glance up at the empty bed that was across from mine. I wondered when my new roommate would come by. I had been looking forward to making a new friend, but it seemed that would have to wait a little while longer. I picked up the candles from the floor and placed them in the closet before sliding into bed. My first class was at 8 and it seemed that my mediation lasted until 4 a.m. Though I was unhappy about getting less than 8 hours of rest, I made up my mind to at least get two hours in before waking up to start my day. As I snuggled into my bed, I left all thoughts about Scott behind and dreamed of better things.

xxx

The soft rays of morning light hit on face and I smiled in a state of bliss. I was rather overjoyed at the thought of starting my college life. I hurried out of bed and took a short shower. I picked out a pair of shorts and t-shirt that stated 'One Earth-One Home-One Family'. After getting dressed and making my bed, I placed all my books for the day into my backpack and hurried to food court in hopes of dining before my first class.

It was 7 by the time I made it to the food court, which gave me an hour to eat and find my class. I was thankful that not many students were waiting for meals and so I did not have to wait very long in order to gain the items that I needed. I took out my reusable cup and made myself a hot tea for my class and ate my breakfast without any problems. I felt a little lonely eating all by myself, but I had hoped to make friends before lunch so that I could have someone to talk with. If that was not the case than I would have my lunch outside and enjoy the nature life.

I made it to class with only a few moments to spare before that start of class. I took the seat close to the door since many of the better seats were taken. I made a note to either leave my room early or finish breakfast faster. I heard the person behind me chuckle and felt a bit confused. I did not understand why he was laughing. Had I come in after someone had stated a joke or was this person laughing at me?

I would have turned around but the teacher enter the class room and I felt it would be rude to not keep my eyes on him. The class was boring. The professor went over what he was going to teach and what he wanted from his students. He gave us the chapters he wanted us to read before next class and ended the class there. I was rather unhappy that he ended class early since it was the first day of classes, but I did not feel that the other students felt the same and so I kept those thoughts to myself. I was packing up my bag as I let those behind me leave first. I noticed that the person right behind me had yet to move so I stand up to leave. I walked out of the class room when I felt a hand on my left arm. I turned around and was shocked by the sight before me.

xxx

I could not believe my eyes. I could not believe who was in front of me. What the hell? My body acted on reflect and I pushed him away and ran down the hall towards to my next class. I stopped short of what I hoped was my next class. I took a moment to regain myself and took out the piece of paper stating the rooms in which my classes were to be found. I checked the number on the side of the door and made my way down the hall way checking each number until I found the one I was looking for.

I made my way into the classroom and sat towards the back so that I could see the professor and board better. I turned my back from the front of the room to reach into my backpack for the books that I needed. As I was doing this, someone sat down next to me. I heard a small chuckle and thought it was odd since I knew for sure that no one had stated a joke. I turned to place the books from my bag onto my desk and glance over to the person next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I unwillingly asked. I had not planned to say anything to the likes of him, but the words followed out before I even knew what was happening.

"Chill, Moonbeam." The red headed male stated. "I'm here for class some as you."

I stared at him in shock. He was not in one of my classes, but in two of them? Why was he even here? I did not even think he was the type to go to college. I could not believe this. It seemed so surreal. It was just like that dream I had about him in high school. His face turned from a cute grin to a scowl.

"What ya don't take me for the type that goes to college? Ya think I'm too stupid to get in?" He stated through gritted teeth.

"No, I do not think you are stupid. I just did not think you were the type to college. I had thought you would join the workforce instead of going on with your education. I do not even have any idea why you would even want to go to college." He did not seem to like my answer. Instead of replying to my implied questions, he ignored me for the rest of class. I could not help but feel a small pin of guilt. I tried to read his aura, but I felt a wall of some kind keeping me from doing so. I could somewhat see the color of his aura, but it was not an easy task. I could tell that he has not truly mad at me. He was more upset with himself. I caught a small glance into his aura and saw the reason why he had become upset. 'Maybe my parents are right about me.' The small pin of guilt inside of me felt worse now.

xxx

After class ended, I had two more to go to. I felt slightly relieved to see that Scott and did not share anymore classes, but oddly I felt slightly unhappy as while. By the time my final class ended today, it was 1 and I had never felt so happy to block myself a way from others since Scott betrayed me. I walked into my room and noticed that I still had no roommate. There was a chance that I may not end up with one at all. I sighed as I rested my head on the wall after I shut the door. I missed my sister. She would have known right a way what was bothering me and she would have done everything she could to fix it by the end of the week, at the latest.

I heard someone enter the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected my room to the one on the other side of the bathroom. I touch my hand to the door leading to the bathroom and closed my eyes. I was trying to read the aura of the person in the bathroom. I smiled. It was a lovely aura. It seemed that the person had a crush on someone. Aw, but it was a one sided feeling. She felt slightly unhappy about this and also was having problems at home. I could not but want to aid her. I rushed to open the door. Just as I had open the door I heard a clearly male voice curse.


	2. S's Sunday Night, Monday

Note: I love all you guys so much. I just had to push out the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Scott sighed as he waited for his best friend to finish talking to whoever was hitting on her. Scott was anything but social and it pissed him off to no end when Dusk made him go out to parties. He sighed. He had so much to do. He should be moving into his dorm room, not waiting for Dusk to give him back his car keys. He watched his best friend of two years walk over to him and smile.

"Scott! Come party!" said begged. "This may be the last single night you have."

"You say that all the time." Scott said to the goth looking chick in front of him. Dusk smirked as she pushed her reddish, black hair out of her face.

"That's because I sense your true love is very close to finding you."

Scott stared down at his best friend. She was shorter than him by a good foot without her heels. She normal didn't like shoes without heels, but today she wanted to change her look a little. Dusk was a pale young woman with long hair past her shoulders. She dressed in dark hoes and had this look about that just dared anyone (and everyone) to just try and mess with her. She was a fighter and often started fights. Scott and her got along because of their shared hatred for most people and their shared love of hurting people that pissed them off. In some ways, Dusk could be compared to Dawn. Scott thought to himself. Dusk was weird and creepy. She said odd things and talked weird. She didn't read auras, which is great. She said she couldn't read them though she wished she had that power. Dusk instead had the power to see the future, or so she said. She also said she could see the bonds between people. Dusk smiled at Scott

"Come on fairy girl." Scott pouted. "I don't wanna be here anymore." Scott smirked as he thought about the best way to get her moving. "Besides, who wants to be around people who think your a Gwen wannabe?"

"What!" Dusk screamed. "As if I would want to be so lame." Dusk hated when be compared her to Gwen from Total Drama. If Dusk was going to be compared than they should compare her the right way. Dusk thought of herself as a cross between Heather, Dawn, and possible Joe or Eva, but not really. Dusk picked the last two because her love and eagerness to fight someone (anyone). "I'm so much better than her."

"Yeah, sunshine. You are." Scott said as he started walking towards his car. It was most likely too late to move into his day tonight. He would have to do it tomorrow after his first two classes.

"Ya staying over my place again?" Dusk asked as she skipped to his side.

"Like I have anywhere else to stay."

"Cool," Dusk said. "I like when you're over. It's like having a brother there in case someone tries to hurt me."

"You do know that you could just hurt the guy without me there." It was true. Scott once saw her scare off a bear with a glare.

"Yea, but it's funnier watching you beat someone up for me." Dusk said as she punched the air.

"I am so glad I haven't met the rest of your family." Scott said as Dusk throw him his keys.

"Yea, you say that know, but I have this cute sister that I know you'd eat right up." Dusk said as Scott opened the car doors. Dusk enter the car as Scott snorted.

"Yea, like dating your sister would be the best idea ever." Scott stated as Dusk pulled on her seat belt.

"Yea, cuz it would be such a big thing if you became my brother-in-law." Dusk said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying I'm a jerk." Scott said as he turned on the car.

"More like ass, bastard."

"All the more reason to not date your sister."

"You just still in love with that chick you met before we became friends." Dusk said as she rolled down the window on her side of the car.

"Come on Dusk!" Scott scream as they hit the highway. "It's freaking cold out and I'm not still in love with her." Scott thought over what he said. "Wait! I was never in love with her!"

"Yea, sure you didn't. You just compare her with every girl since her." Dusk laughed.

"I do not!"

"What was her name anyway? You never told me." Dusk pouted her dark red lips. "It's been over two years of our friendship and still you don't trust me with her name."

"Cuz you'd find her and try to to set us up!" Scott screamed. "And I don't want her that way! Or anyway!"

"Scott, your going to miss our exit." Dusk sighed out. "And you know your not to blame for what happened to your mother. You have every right to be happy and be with someone."

"What? How does that have anything to do with this?" Scott said as he made his way towards the exit.

"Everything."

"Can we not going into this?" Scott asked knowing that he couldn't take her being right again, not that she had been so far.

"Okay, we can drop this." Dusk rolled up the window and turned on the heat. "I'm cold." She stated when Scott gave her a look.

"Cuz you had the window down for most the the trip."

"I needed air."

"Whatever." Scott said as he made a left turn. "I need rest so don't bother me when he get to your place."

"Can I get a new teddy bear?" Dusk asked as she played with her hair.

"Maybe." Scott said as he thought about how much longer it would take to get to her home. 20 minutes at the most. Thank God! Scott was getting sick of Dusk.

xxx

Scott and Dusk enter Dusk's home. He made his way to the room that was setup for him. He throw himself onto "his" bed and closed his eyes. He was thankful to Dusk. She gave him a place to stay when he had no where else to go. She listened to him and didn't call him trash. She believed in him. Dusk had given him the chance to follow his dreams. When his grandfather died a year ago, Dusk had given him a place to stay because they both knew his father wouldn't. When Scott was failing history class because of his learn disorder that he couldn't get treated for, Dusk had helped to find a way to make him recall the information. Of course, Scott had been there for Dusk too. Scott had helped her in fights. He had helped her in art class because she had no skills in drawing. He had helped her to find her prom dresses and fix things around her home.

Dusk and him never had sex or any wish to do anything sexual. In fact they never even kissed. They had known from the start that they were more like brother and sister. Their classmates didn't believe them though so Scott and Dusk didn't date much in high school. It was fine by Scott since he didn't like people and Dusk didn't care much for being with one person for very much. She didn't believe she had found her one yet and so didn't want to tie herself down.

Scott sighed as he tossed and turned. He cursed at Dusk for her stupid talking in the car. Now, all he could think about was that girl him and Dusk had been talking about. It was stupid to think about someone he hadn't seen in two years and would never see again. On one hand he was glad. He didn't want to ruin the image he had in his mind. On the other hand, he wished he had at least tried to get with her. He sighed knowing that he was not going to have enough sleep for tomorrow. Whatever. Like he needed to use his brain tomorrow anyway. First day of classes was always bullshit.

Scott's POV

Fuck! I had that dream about _her _again or as Dusk likes to call _her_ "the chick that shall never be named cuz Scott doesn't trust me." It wasn't that I didn't trust her. It was that I didn't want her to set me up with someone that could clearly do way better than me. Why would I wanna ruin something as perfect and sweet as that girl? Not that I had feelings for that person or anything.

I throw on whatever looked clear on the floor knowing that Dusk will most likely break into my room to try to find her new teddy bear. Dusk hated messes. She was gonna end up clearing my room. I had stopped caring about this lack of hers for my private space since I needed a clear room anyway. I thought about a shower, but whatever. How the hell would I be tryin to look good for? I looked fine enough to get through the day. Besides, I could shower after moving my things into my dorm.

I picked up one of the boxes on the floor of my room and made my way downstairs. I would only take the basic crap I needed today and knowing Dusk she would either bring other shit randomly to my dorm, that I would end up needing, or I would come back to escape my roommate and get my other crap I needed.

Once my car was packed with the three boxes I had planned to take, I left a note on the kitchen table stating things that I needed Dusk to buy for my odd jobs. I grabbed a can of Monster to keep me up and left for class. I knew Dusk would yell at me for skipping out on goodbyes, but she couldn't bring her ass out of bed before 10 a.m. and I would have missed my first two classes by the time miss solar princess bothered to get up.

xxx

The drive to school was fast and when I got to class I felt like one of those loser who always came to class early. I didn't bother to bring any books today... and I kinda forgot them all at Dusk's place. Good thing I had tomorrow to go back and get them. I watched my classmates slowly coming in and I started to rank the girls coming in. Most of them seemed cute, but Dusk would've shot them all day. I sighed it felt weird not having Dusk in class with me. Just before the start of class, this girl with really hot legs came in and when she turned to sit in front of me I was fucking shocked as hell. Holy Shit! That chick looked like Dawn. I let out a chuckle that the weird way fate was working.

After class was over, I wait until Dawn started to leave before going up to talk to her. I took hold of her arm and I was 90% sure I would get a slap. She turned her head towards me with this kinda of hot pissed off face that just made me smirk. Her eyes went wide and the next thing I knew she had pushed me backwards and started running off like a monster, or Izzy, was after her. Wait! I'm strongly sure that Izzy is a monster. So, yea. Same thing. What the hell was Dawn's problem? I didn't even say two words before she treated me like crap.

I slowly picked my self off the floor cuz although Dawn didn't look strong she had some force behind her push. It was kinda like how Dusk didn't like that she could break a brick wall with a punch, but she could if she was mad enough. Though it was cool as hell, I just brushed myself off and acted like it was whatever. I walked slowly towards my next class. Dusk had made me come to campus to find all my classes with her so that I knew where everything was. She also order pizza from all the near by pizza places so we could find the best one to order from. I texted her as I made my way into my classroom to get the number of the one we bothed liked. It would be a nice peace offering to whoever was my dorm mate before I started off with my ground rules.

I looked up from my phone and saw moonbeam seated close by. I didn't know why but I really wanted to make things right. I didn't understand why she had pushed me a way but I could at least try to smooth things over with her. It would be a waste to have such a cute, although weird, chick be made at me without me even putting on my jerk charm yet. I chuckled at that thought. So, far only Dusk had found my jerkness charming.

She tried her head around to face the front of the classroom after she fished out some books that honestly I should've had too. What followed next was anything but smoothing things over. We got into a small fight thanks to me pride being easily wounded. I couldn't help it. Dawn was acting like my father. She was acting like it me being in college was like seeing a three headed man walking about. Maybe, I really was wasting my time trying to better myself. I ignored the fact that Moonbeam was sitting next to me and after class was over I walked swiftly a way so that I hadn't need to talk to her.

xxx

I brought up all my shit from the car to my new room. It was a nice enough room. I opened the door and noticed that a man was reading a text book on his bed. He looked up from his book with a bored look and I swear I had seen him from somewhere before. I left to bring up my other boxes and before entering the room again I order a lager meat lovers pizza. I walked into our room and started to unpack.

"Hey, man." I said to the guy still reading his book. "Names Scott and yours would be?"

"Noah." He said annoyed that I even had the nerve to talk to him.

"Noah," God, even that name sounded like I knew it from somewhere. "I ordered pizza and some soda. You're welcome to have some."

"Thanks." Noah stated as he took a real good look at me. "You don't seem as bad as you were on TV."

"Yea, and you seem just as antisocial as you did on TV." I said even before it hit me that this was Noah from Total Drama. Shit! The guy looked like he had hit a gym since than cuz he wasn't all skin and bones anymore.

"I try." Noah stated as he got up from his bed. "Need any help."

"Nah, I'm good." I really was. I had almost finished unpacking. "I may bring more stuff later on this week like a mini fridge. I would like to say some ground rules though."

"Oh," Noah stated with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Yea, if your bring a person over to fuck let me know so that I could get whatever I need out. I don't if it's hot twin sisters or some guy you make in an alley way. I don't want to see you doing any of that stuff. I'll like you know not to come back if I bring a girl over that I plan to fuck. So, yea whatever. Next! No, going into the bathroom if I'm showering or pissing. I don't care if you're gonna piss yourself. If I'm in the shower don't go in. I don't want you to see me naked."

"Same." Noah stated. "Also, if a crazy red headed chick comes looking for me I'm not here." Noah added as he sat back down on his bed and watched me put my shit a way. I heard my phone ring and started to make my way towards the door.

"I'ma get the pizza. Be back in a flash."

"I'll be waiting." Noah said as if he really couldn't care less.

I brought the pie up along with the two bottles of soda that I order. Noah thanked me as he took a slice even before I put the box down. It seemed so far that we would get along well enough. I hadn't come to college to party and Noah seemed far from the party kind of guy. I didn't have to worry about him bring too many girls over (or guys) cuz Noah didn't seem like he would do that. So, far so good.

"So, did you and that weird chick have a thing for each other?" Noah asked as he went for another slice.

"Dawn?" I watched him nodded at the name. "Nah, we didn't have anything going on. Why?"

"No reason. Just Izzy talking nonsense, I guess."

"Is Izzy the crazy red head your hiding from?" I asked unsure why she would be chasing him.

"Yea, she seemed to have a crush on me last time I saw her." Noah breathed out.

"Thought she was with the fat guy."

"She was but she left him because he wasn't as fun as he used to be. It seemed towards the end of their relationship he got a little too control for her to stand. I don't know what really happened. Owen won't talk to me since she left him."

"Hold that thought." I said jumping up from off the floor. "I gotta take a piss." I shot towards the bathroom and I swear I could hear Noah mouthing off about how he didn't need to know that much. Whatever. The man needed to lighten up. I unzipped my pants and started to think over what Noah had said a while ago. He had asked if I had liked Dawn. Of course, I had lied to him. I had a small crush on for a while during the show, but I doubt she even cared about me. No one ever cared about me before Dusk came into my life. My dad hated me and mom was...

Before I could finish the thought someone had opened the door to the Jack and Jill bathroom. I let out a curse as I tried to finish pissing so I could zip up. I zipped up just in time to see the shocked look of Dawn. Her face was super red. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled out without meaning to.

"I...I...I live here." Dawn chocked out.

"Shit. Really?" I asked like a idiot.

"Yea... you?" Dawn asked her eyes still wide with shock.

"I live," I said pointing towards the door towards my room. "right there."

"Oh, okay." Dawn said trying to make sense of what was going on. "I... I'll talk to you later."

"Yea," I didn't know what else to say and neither did she so she shut her door and I went to wash my hands. Fuck! This was going to be a weird year.


	3. Monday Afternoon

Note: I'm so happy that people are enjoying this fic. If anyone wants any char in here let me know. I'll do my best to write that person in. Read and review.

* * *

Dawn was in a state of shock even after she shut the door on Scott. She couldn't believe how close she came to seeing his penis. Her face turned redder at that thought. She had thought she would be sharing a bathroom with females not some guy she hated and had weird dreams about. Mother Earth was being cruel to her. How was she going to stand sharing a bathroom with Scott? She had no clue. She didn't even know how to even start talking to him. So far today, she had pushed him away, made him upset, and walked in on him trying to use the bathroom. This had to be one of the worst ways to start the road of friendship... No, not friendship. She doubted that Scott and her could be friends. They were too different. Dawn frowned at that thought. Since when had she cared this much about being friends with someone that thought she was weird.

xxx

Scott walked out of the bathroom slightly blushing. He had never had a girl walk in on him in the bathroom other than Dusk, who didn't understand personal space or private time. Noah stared at Scott with questioning eyes. Scott just ignored the question that was being hanging in the air. An unasked question was a question that didn't need to be answered yet. The next two hours was very quiet between the two roommates. With no TV in the room, the lack of noise was bothersome.

"Hey, I'm heading to class." Noah stated. "I'll be make by 5 or 6."

"Than I won't see you until later. I've class about that time." Scott said. He had been reading his text book during the two hours

"Okay." Noah said before leaving the room. Once Scott was sure his roommate was gone, he pulled out a lager book with blank pages. Scott flipped the book to a clean page and took out a pencil. Scott had loved to draw since he was little. His papi didn't like it though so Scott had to hide his drawings. To this day, Scott didn't feel comfortable with people knowing he could draw. Dusk and their art teacher were the only one who knew he could draw well. Scott recalled the first time Dusk had seen his drawings. She had started crying like a girl watching a chick flick.

Scott looked up at the clock in his room. It read that it was about 4. He looked back down at the drawing in front of him and frowned. He slowly, carefully ripped the picture out of his notebook. He put the picture in the back of his pocket and took out his phone. Dusk had sent him a text.

_Bastard! You left without saying goodbye!- Dusk_

_Ya fault Walk up at a normal hour next time- Scott_

_ima weirdo remember- Dusk  
_

_Yea I got that all ago- Scott  
_

_I for see that your day will be full of unpleasantness- Dusk_

Scott glared at his phone. It was just like Dusk to over sleep and call him to warn him about crap that already came to past. Scott sighed as he texted his best friend that he would be just fine. There was no need to tell her that his day already was kinda bad. If she knew he had been drawing in his dorm room, she would start to feel sad and shit.

_You're drawing in your room ain't ya?-__ Dusk_

Scott wondered what he should say back to her. He pocketed his phone. He knew that no matter what he said she would turn things around on him. It was best to just ignore the text. She would give up on that question in half an hour and go to work. Scott grabbed his wallet. He may as well go get something to eat before going to class. He walked out of the door and paused before walking down the hall. He wondered if Dawn was still in her room and if she had anything to eat yet. It wasn't like he was worried about her... it was just that he didn't want her to skip meals because he had upset her. She was thin enough as it was.

Scott's POV

Okay! I could do this. I could knock on that door. I cracked my head side to side. I shook out my hands and jumped in place just to get the nerves out of my system. I took some air in and slammed my fist rather hard on her door. I could hear movement from within the room which meant that she was in there, or at least her roommate was. I waited for what felt like forever.

As I stood outside her door, I felt the need to run. Like, I had made the wrong choice and should leave before she even opened the door. There was still time to leave. Yea, I should totally leave. It would be so much better if I just walked a way before the door opened. The door didn't seem to be opening any time soon so I turned my body towards the exit and started walking. It wasn't like Dawn was going to open the door.

"Scott?" A female voice called to me. Shit! I hate being wrong. "Did you knock?"

"Yea," I said trying to act cool and smooth. "I wanted to see if you had anything to eat yet."

"Why?" Dawn asked unsure of what I was up to. She looked like she was going to head down to the gym room. She looked kinda hot in her black sports bra and match shorts with her hair tied up and black sneakers. I don't think she knew what she looked like cuz I was sure that she wouldn't have come out looking like that.

"Cuz you're too thin for ya own good." I said as I walked towards her. I grabbed her right wrist with my left hand. "I mean look at you. Ya like skin and bones. Are you trying to scare guys a way?" I spat out. The next thing I knew she slapped me with her other hand. Rather hard I may add. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed out.

"You are one of the biggest jerks I have ever met." Dawn stated glaring at me.

"How was I being a jerk? I was just trying to take you out to dinner." What the hell was wrong with this girl? I really didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"You said that I was unhealthily thin to the point that I was looked so unattractive that I would chase men a way. I believe that would make you a jerk." She tried to pull her wrist out of my grip, but couldn't. "Please, let me go so that I may leave."

"I didn't mean that you were ugly just that you would get ugly if you don't eat enough." This didn't seem to make her anymore happier. I let her go. Ya know what I felt like giving up. I throw my hands up. "Ya know what I give up! Fuck trying to start off on the right foot!" I screamed out before pointing a finger towards her. She looked kinda shocked by my actions. "I know that you don't like me. You made that clear, but you and I share classes and a bathroom. I had wanted to take you to get a bite to eat and try to act nice, but you just have to take everything I do the wrong way. You're just like my dad!" I screamed before turning to storm off.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled after me. "I need to get my room key." She sighed out.

"What?" I stopped unsure what to do.

"I need to get my things together before we go out. Just a moment and I'll be back out." She said in what I believe to be a tired tone."Wait right there." It sounded like an order which is odd since I don't think she's the bossy type. I stood where I had stopped. I didn't even bother to turn around. I heard the door close behind her and moments later open and shut again.

"Okay, we may now go out to eat." She stated as she jogged next to me. "Any place you want to go. I am not too sure where there is a place to eat or whether those places are any good."

"Yea, it doesn't matter what you know. I know enough for both of use." Cuz I did. Dusk and I went on a crazy eating outing. "There's a nice place just off campus that serves veg food. You'd like that."

"Do you like that place?" She asked kinda shyly.

"Yea, it's okay." I said rubbing the back of my neck as we walked down the stairs. "I've had better food. Ya know the kinda that comes with meat, but I guess for rabbit food it's pretty good. It almost makes up for there not being any meat. Almost!"

I glanced at her for a second to see her laughing. She looked like she was starting to warm up to me. Score! Well, score if I had cared if she warmed up to me enough to really score anything, but I didn't.

xxx

Dawn's POV

It was odd. I mean truly odd sitting at a vegetarian restaurant with Scott. I watched Scott check his watch and frowned slightly. Was he wanting for the chance to leave me? That did not seem to sit well with the Scott who tried so hard to get me to eat with him. I felt rather unhappy at that thought. I guess he saw that I felt uncomfortable that he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just was wondering how you keep checking your watch." I half lied.

"Oh, I have a class at 7. I just wanted to see what time it is. Don't worry. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have come." Scott said as he rolled his eyes. He tossed the menu towards me. "Did you pick what ya want to eat or not?"

"Yea, I did." The waiter came by just as I said this. Scott eyes him as though he knew the guy.

"Hey, Scott. Nice to see you again and without your girlfriend too. Don't tell me your cheating on her with this chickie"

"I told you before. She ain't my girlfriend. Not know not ever. She like a sis to me man." Scott said as he smirked at the waiter. "Sides, you just jell that I got all the hot chicks with me and ya still with whats her face."

"Yea, I kinda like meat on my girls unlike the ones you chill with. I mean look at her." The waiter pointed his pen to me. "Does she even eat?" I felt rather upset about that remark and opened my mouth to say something, kindly, in order for the waiter to understand that I was merely fit and health, but Scott cut me off.

"Hey! Don't confuse health living with your love of fat ass bitches who can't even see their toes!" Scott screamed. "She's her to eat not hear your big as mouth telling her lies just so you can feel better about the fact that your girlfriend is eating herself into the grave!" The waiter looked speechless. Hell, I was too. Scott turned his head to look at me and yelled. "Order your food so he can leave!"

"I want this." I said pointing to the item I wanted. I didn't feel like I had it in me to say the order at loud.

"I want what I normal get." Scott said taking the menu from my hand and throwing it at the waiter. "Go on get our order to the cook!"

I watched the waiter walk swiftly away. I wondered who the girl he had told Scott's girlfriend and why Scott defended me like he did. I did not know what to say so I whispered a thank you to him with a slight blush.

"Don't thank me. It's true. You look about better than anyone women that man could get... even in his dreams." Scott sighed before taking my hand that I had been using to play with the sugar packs. "Listen. You look amazing. Lots of people wish they could be as health and fit as you are. Don't like an ass like that make you feel bad about yourself. He's been an ass since high school."

I blushed slightly at hearing Scott's words. He could be such a jerk and yet he could be kind of sweet. It was like he was a charming jerk today. It was different from the way he acted on the island. This Scott was almost cute.

xxx

Dinner had been good, even though the waiter was kind of rude to us. Scott and I started walking back to campus. I must say that the walk back to campus felt a lot easier than the walk to the restaurant. Something in the air felt lighter. Scott was telling me embarrassing stories about the guy who had waited our table. Scott was pretty funny. Most of the stories were about how Scott had made a fool of the other guy, but still from what I saw today I did not blame Scott for his actions. By the time Scott and I said goodbye, I felt a little better about having to half live with him. I waved goodbye to Scott as I made on way to the gym and he went to his class.

The gym was empty so I did not have to make much small talk. I stayed there for about an hour working out and thinking about Scott. He acted so differently than how I thought he would. I honestly did not know what to think about Scott anymore. I wished that I had a girlfriend to talk to or anyone to talk to, but I had problems making friends in high school and those I met on the island slowly stopped talking to me as much. I could always talk to Zoey, but sometimes that girls loneliness scared me. It was as if looking into a deep dark hallway in which no light could be found. It was nice that she was with Mike who loved showering her with attention. I was unsure if anyone else in the world would have been able to do so.

As I made my way towards my room, I noted that Zoey did not care much for Scott. No one on the island who watched the show cared much for Scott. No one would believe me if I said that Scott could be kind of fun to be around. I pushed his room door and the image from last nights dream shot through my mind. I blushed deeply as I stared at his door. Was it possible that the real Scott could be as sweet as dream Scott?

"Hey, could you not block my door?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned my head to see a tanned young male looking rather unhappy.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought." I said as I stepped aside so he could open the door. He do not think that he cared much because when I said good night he just shut the door behind him and ignored him. "Right." I stated as I started opening my door. "Time for a shower and than some sleep."


	4. Tuesday

Note: I love seeing all your reviews and all the alters/ favorites I'm getting. I hope that you keep enjoying and reviewing.

**Fredy Who:** Thank you for saying how much you enjoy my story. I was worried that it was going to slowly.

**NTA FANFIC: **I never thought Dusk couldn't be a girls name. The name Twilight is going to used by a woman in this fic so I couldn't use that. I had planned on Dusk being Scott's female best friend from the moment I started writing. Dusk is the opposite of Dawn. Dusk is Scott's sunshine while Dawn is his moonbeam. Dusk was the only name that I could give her that really fit her role as opposite of Dawn and Scott's best friend. It also gave me the idea for the tittle. I hoped that helped you understand why I picked a less girly name for Dusk. Once you met her parents, you'll understand her a little better.

**BlackCatNeko999: **That you for enjoying my story.

**K99:** I think dott is love too.

**Anon:** I'm glad you think it's funny. Dott is one of my favorite pairs too.

**Smiles1998: **I just love that you laughed so hard.

**xoDaiDaixo:** Thanks for your support. And here's what happens next.

* * *

Scott woke up early in the morning. It was a habit that he picked up from years of living with his grandfather. No matter what always be early to rise. An early start comes you from an early end. Scott could spend half the day thinking about all the lines his papi used to say why it was important to woke up early.

Scott smirked when he thought about Dusk and his papi. The old man didn't like Dusk much because he saw her as weak, spoiled, and the kind of kid that slept all day. But Scott's papi grow to like Dusk after she had fixed his car and killed a deer with a bow and arrow that she made with the stuff around the house. She skinned the deer, cut it up and cooked it for his papi. When she served it, she had this hard look in her eyes and said in a dead tone that "Lazy, spoiled kids can't do what I do." His papi smirked and that was the last time the old man said anything nasty about her.

Scott got dressed and walked to his car. He would spend much of the day painting in Dusk's house. It was a good thing that girl could cook her or he wouldn't have been able to stand her for long periods of time. Scott was about to start the car when he got a text. _Becareful rain-_ Dusk Scott glance up at the sky to see that it was pretty clear looking, but took what she said to heart anyway. She was never wrong about these kinds of things. He wanted to call her and ask her when it was going to rain, but knew it would be pointless. It was a strong chance that she was back asleep. He may as well go food shopping since he didn't know where she put the stuff he asked for.

xxx

Dawn woke up from another strange dream. She had never dreamed about Scott twice in a row before. Maybe it was just from the shock of seeing him again after two years that caused her to think about him, dream about him. She sighed into her hands. She didn't get it. She had always been able to control her dreams and yet when it came to dreams about Scott she didn't seem to have any control. She couldn't seem to change anything in her dreams. She blushed slightly when she thought about Scott. She blushed even harder when she thought about her dream last night. How was she going to face him after that kind of dream?

Just as Dawn was thinking this over, she heard a knock. She shot her head up confused. She heard the knocking sound again... but it sounded like it was coming from outside. That was possible. There was no trees outside her window and she was on the fourth floor. Dawn slowly rose from her bed and walked towards the window. She opened the blinds to see a woman outside. Dawn let out a scream.

xxx

Scott walked into Dusk's home trying a few bags of food. He made his way towards the kitchen and started to unpack the things within them. It was only than that he saw a note tapped to one of the doors. _I'm sleeping in your bed. Only so that you can start to work. All the things you need are outside my bedroom door. I can't wait to see it all done up- Dusk._ At least she was thinking about him this time. Last time he was working on her door, she had been sleeping and opened the door in the middle of his craving. It almost ruined the image he was making. Scott had been so upset that he almost took her door off until she talked him down and Scott relaxed enough to see that the image could still be made without it looking damaged.

Scott didn't feel like he was very good at anything, no matter how much Dusk told him he was. It was because of years of being told that he was trash that made him feel like he had to be perfect that whatever he was trying to do. When it came to craving or drawing (and that other embarrassing thing he did that only Dusk knew he did) Scott had to be perfect. Maybe one day when he could finally tell his dad what he loved to do, his father would be proud of him. Scott doubted that though his sunshine believe that one day it would happen.

Scott climbed up the stairs towards Dusk's room and saw that outside her door where small bottles of paint, brushes of different sizes, and what he needed to coat the door with to make sure the paint didn't chip off later. There was even a stool for him to sit on this time. He look over the image he had drew a few weeks before hand. It was a wild range of flowers with a fairy resting in the center. The flowers looked as if they could warm those that dared to even touch the little girl within. When Scott drew it, he had thought about the best way to picture Dusk. In the end, he had pictured her as he had himself once. They both had walls up to keep their true selves safe and sound. Dusk had said that although Scott's walls seemed like a brick wall at first they were nothing more than tightly woven plants that were easy to get pants when you knew how. Like sun light peeking through the small cracks, Dusk had found a way in.

xxx

Dawn stared at the woman who was now in her room. She had long straight red hair and was wearing a green sports bra with bell bottomed blue jeans. It was odd that she wasn't wearing any shoes Dawn noted to herself, but than again the whole thing was crazy.

"Where's Noah?" The red head said in a angry tone.

"Who?" Dawn asked wondering if she had made a mistake by letting this person in.

"Noah. The tan boy that lives here." The woman said through her teeth. She seemed very bothered by the fact that there had been another girl in the room.

"Oh! I think you mean the other room." Dawn said as she thought about the guy from last time. "The rude one that rooms with Scott."

"Noah's not rude. He funny." The woman said with a slight frown. "Noah been hiding, but I found him. Hahah, I'm great at hide and seek."

"That's great... um..."

"Izzy." The red head said.

"That's great Izzy." Dawn said. She doubted that the tan male would play such a childish girl as hide and seek.

"Izzy go now." The red head said as she went to the window. "I didn't official find him yet. I need to make sure he can't run a way. I come back later."

"Bye." The blonde said as she waved to the red head who climbed out her window. "That girl has an interesting aura. It is rather powerful." Dawn said thinking about the girl who just left.

xxx

Scott's hands were covered in paint a long with his fore head from wiping sweat off his face. He had been working for a few hours at this point and had done almost half the door. He stopped for a moment to look at the image as a whole making sure that the colors looked right. As much as Scott wanted to get up to get food and a drink, he knew that he couldn't let the paint dry in the area he was working. It would ruin the image. The colors would look off and he would have to start all over again by craving a new image. He didn't feel like doing that. He'd just wait for Dusk to get up and ask her to bring him something.

Dusk watched her best friend working on her door. She let out a sigh as she went back downstairs. The idiot didn't notice that she had walked past him over an hour ago. He was lost in his work. It was the only time that he truly opened up and let himself feel all the crap he bottled up inside. She was glad he had a way to let it all out, but did he have to about it to the point of forgetting his health? Dusk opened a can of soda and got out a glass of ice. She put a sub sandwich on a try along with the drink she had made for him.

Scott had been so shy about his love for drawing. She recalled the day she grabbed his note book and saw what he could do. She could feel it in the air. Him waiting for her to judge him. He was waiting for her to call him gay and tell him that his passion was worthless and trash just like him. He had been shocked when she started crying. Hell, she had been too. She didn't even know she was crying until it started to drip onto his book. They were so lovely. She had told him that she wanted to keep some to hang in her room and ripped the ones with cry stains on them. She folded them carefully as she put them away.

When Scott lost his grandfather, it was those pictures that earned him a place in her home. Dusk had gone to her father and told him that Scott had no place else to go. She had told her father that Scott had a gift that needed a place where it could grow. She had pulled out the drawing she had and showed her father who paused in thought over them. The pictures were faded and worn out but still moving. Dusk wasn't sure if her father understood how good Scott was so she forced her father to go into her room, which was something she hadn't let him do since he left her mom. Her father stopped and stared at her walls. Each wall had a poster on it. They were Scott's drawings that Dusk had framed. Dusk's father hadn't said anything and she was worried that he didn't get that the boy had a gift. She had turned around in hopes of making him understand, but she turned around to see her father in awe. He understood what she saw in the boy that most people called white trash.

Dusk's father let Scott stay in their home, but only if he could keep the pictures in her room. Dusk agreed knowing she could get more and set off to call Scott. Scott had thanked her when he came by her house with his small one box of stuff. It was all he had in the world. Dusk wanted to tell him that he didn't need to thank her, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to tell him that his talent, the one he hid from his family, had earned him a place in her home. It somehow made it seem like she was going to use him and it cheapened the importance of what she was doing for him. Scott had never met Dusk's father and he still hadn't, but he spent the first week in his new home making a painting for the man who helped him in his time of need. When Dusk brought the drawing to her father, it had been the first time since the end of his marriage that she saw him cry. That time though the tears were of joy.

It had been after that day that Dusk swear to Scott that she would help him to become a household name. She would make sure that his work his viewed by the most important people. She promised Scott that one day his family would be proud of him. Dusk was working hard on keeping that promise. She had sold a few of his work already. She would have sold more if he had let her do a showing, but she could tell that he was too unsure of himself to do so yet. It was only a few months ago that she had found him burning some of his work because they weren't perfect enough. She sighed. It was a shame to see something so beautiful go up in flames. She had stopped him from burning the some of his work by telling him that he couldn't burn what someone else had bought from him. Scott stopped after that and let Dusk the paintings inside. Thankfully, there was enough paintings to give to the buyers and all of them seemed happy with what they had gotten.

Dusk brought the tray of food to Scott and smiled to see how the light lit the picture up. She put the tray of food by his paints and watched as he unknowingly took the drink and sipped it. He didn't even notice that she brought him food and yet there he was eating and drinking without knowing he was even doing it. She shook her head and laughed at the amazing guy that she called her best friend. She sat down on the floor behind him to watch him paint.

xxx

Dawn jogged around the school, eat a late lunch, and ran back to her dorm building. It was time that she woke Scott up. She had something she wanted to ask him. When she knocked on his door, Noah answered. he looked upset. Dawn frowned as she peeked into the room. It didn't look like Scott was home.

"Hey, is Scott about?"

"No, he left early in the morning. He was rather loud about it too." Noah stated as he was about to shut the door.

"Wait!" Dawn screamed out. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"No." Noah said as if he didn't care. "And I really don't care."

"Okay." Dawn said as she was about to leave. "Oh! Wait!" Dawn turned back to face Noah.

"Yes?" The tanned male asked. This girl was getting bothersome he thought to himself.

"The girl you are playing hide and seek with was in my room this morning. Could you tell her not to climb the wall next time? I'm afraid she could get hurt." Dawn said as she watched the man pale in horror. He looked like a monster was after him.

"I have to go." Noah said in a hurry.

"Yes, but-"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Noah said as he slammed the door in Dawn's face. What a weird person? Dawn thought to herself. No wonder that Izzy girl liked him. They were two pees in a pond as her mother would say.

xxx

"Scott!" Dusk yelled when she saw that he only had one brush stroke left to do. The boy jumped up in shock. He hadn't noticed her there before.

"When did you get here?" Scott asked as he finished painting.

"Hours ago. I brought you food." She pointed to the tray with her right foot.

"There's nothing there." Scott said as he looked at the empty tray. What food was she talking about?

"Cuz you ate it."

"I did not." Scott said as he stood up from the stool. "I would have known if I did."

"Scott, you stained your shirt from the sandwich." Dusk said looking at him as if he were a child. Scott looked down at his shirt and noticed a stain that hadn't been there when he put on the shirt this morning. He looked Dusk in the eyes and knew that he had done it again. He had been so focused on working that he forgot the world around him.

"Whatever." Scott said as he put down the brush and paint in his hands. "I need a shower and you need to stain the door with varnish so the paint doesn't start chipping later. Dusk pouted her lips and gave Scott sad puppy dog eyes. Scott in turn walked a way towards the bathroom. "Oh, and could you bring me a change of clothes."

"Your welcome." Dusk screamed out. She was hoping to get a thank you for the guy.

"You too." He yelled back as he entered the bathroom. She growled. Before standing up to get him something to wear from his room. She didn't bother knocking and throw his clothes on the floor before shutting the door behind her. After that she set onto varnishing her door, since someone else wasn't going to do it for her and if she waited for Scott to do it he would end up throwing her door away stating the paint had started to chip.

xxx

Scott came back to his dorm late. He walked in to find Noah hiding under his bed. Scott didn't know what to make of this action so he ignored it. He would question his roommate in the morning when he wasn't so tired. Scott dropped his books onto the desk that he claimed as his own and took off his shoes. There was no need to take of his clothes. Scott reasoned as he moved to his bed and closed his eyes. What he needed was sleep.


	5. Wednesday, Thursday

Note: I have shocked myself with how fast I've been writing this story. When I started, I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this fic or how I even wanted to work with this fic. I'm still unsure about that stuff, but I'm really into writing this fic. I hope that even though I'm updating rather fast that the fic is not going down in quality. It is important that you reads keep me working on this fic and keep me at the level of writing you all are dying to read. I am glad that people love Dusk. I love writing her. Anyway, more Izzy in this chapter. I love writing her too. Kisses and cookies to my readers and reviews. I own nothing and got paid nothing for this fic. And Now! What Happened Next!

* * *

Dawn woke the next day in tears. They were happy tears. She had another strange dream about Scott. This time it had been different than the last two she had. Dawn couldn't put into words It was just a beautiful dream. It almost made Dawn not want to wake up. She touched her face to see that she was still crying. She slowly got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. Just as she walked into the bathroom Scott walked from his door.

Dawn couldn't let Scott see her like this. Dawn walked towards the sink. She pulled her hair from out of her face. It felt weird for a moment. She could feel Scott watching her and than after what felt like forever Scott walked out of the bathroom. Dawn let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know she had been holding her breath until Scott had shut the door behind him. Dawn pushed all her weight onto the sink as she turned on the water to wash her face. What was wrong with her? She was acting foolish over a guy she didn't even know. He had only acted nice to her one day. Dream Scott was nothing like real Scott. Dawn tried to reason with herself. After half an hour in the bathroom, she walked out to get dressed for the day.

xxx

Scott sat in their first class flipping through his text book as the teacher walk in. He was late by 20 minutes. Scott shot his head up and glance over at Dawn who had been chatting with a girl about the class. She seemed better, happy. Scott frowned as he thought about her face full of tears. He wondered why she had been crying. Was someone bothering her? Scott balled up his fists at that thought. What kind of jerk who pick on moonbeam like that?

Scott had sat in the back of the class. He didn't like being in the front. When he had been in high school, the teachers always picked on him knowing that he wouldn't do well. Scott had started hiding in the back after a few weeks of that. He didn't enjoy being laughed at and being called stupid trash by the whispering students. Even though Dusk had told him it wouldn't happen again, Scott still felt uncomfortable sitting in the front. Sitting in the back today, Scott wished he had sat closer to the front so he could see if moonbeam was truly alright.

Dawn glanced over her shoulder to see Scott glancing at his note book. He was most likely taking notes. She thought for a moment that he had been looking at her. She blushed slightly at the thought of Scott looking at her as she turned her head to look at the board. She sighed as she looked at the clock. Class was almost over. One more class with Scott and she would be free of him for the day.

xxx

Their next shared class went much like the first. Dawn sat in the front and Scott sat all the way in the back. Dawn glance at Scott. He was talking on the phone to someone. It seemed like he was making a meeting. Was it with his girlfriend that wasn't his girlfriend? Dawn bit her bottom lip. Why did she care? Scott was a stranger to her. It shouldn't matter who he was talking to.

"Hey, moonbeam?" Scott asked her. Dawn twisted her head to her right side and saw Scott sitting next to her. When had he moved there?

"Yes?" Dawn asked as she thought about things that relaxed her. She needed to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"Do you want to work on the project together?" He asked studying her.

"Project?"

"Yea, the project for our history class. Yea, know the one we had before this one." Scott said as though she should have known this. In fact, Dawn should have known that. Dawn thought about what Scott had said.

"Yea." Dawn said nodding her head. "That would be fine by me." She added slowly. She glanced down at her note book. How could she forget that they had to do two projects for their history class. One was due in October and the other in December.

"Hey, you okay there?" Scott asked as he tried to look at her. Dawn was hiding behind her hair at this point and thought it best to put on a brave face.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." Dawn lied. "Bad dreams." She added with a small smile. Half lies were better than full lies.

"Okay." Scott said as he moved to the back of the class room. Dawn watched Scott walk a way and all she wanted to do was slam her head onto the desk.

xxx

Scott took out his phone as he left the class room. Dusk had texted him about a problem she was having. Sometimes when he was painting, or planning to paint, he felt that he needed a model. Dusk had taken it on herself to deal with all that. She even told Scott that she would deal with the sale of his work as long as he didn't destroy too many of whatever it was he was making. He recalled the beating she had given him a few months ago when he started burning his work. She had punched him in the face so that he didn't throw poster onto the fire. She had taken all his drawings and yelled that he couldn't burn what someone else paid for. That Scott's father would never respect him if he defamed other people's belongs.

Scott had been shocked to hear that he had sold paintings that no one had even seen before. Dusk counted the remainder of the paintings to see if they had enough to full their orders. Once she had made sure there was enough and that Scott wouldn't touch any of them, she got a pack of ice to put on his eye. Scott didn't say much to her after that. He had wished that Dusk spoke first and punched less. His face still kind of hurt.

Scott checked his phone to see that Dusk was going to send back the model and find someone else. Scott wanted to break something. This was crazy. They had already waited for over a week for that model to show up. _I'll just use you for both-__ Scott. _He knew that Dusk wouldn't mind, but Scott wanted to use that model instead to make the painting really pop. He would have to re-sketch the outline to make up for this change of plans.

_Okay-Dusk_

_Can I get paid double?-Dusk  
_

_Whatever- Scott  
_

_I need you to sign a few checks and look over bank statements- Dusk  
_

_Can't you do that?- Scott  
_

_No! You need to handle your MONEY!- Dusk  
_

_For a person who claims I don't trust them. You sure hate it when I trust you with my money- Scott  
_

_Scott! Business rule to live by Never NEVER trust anyone with your money- Dusk_ Scott laughed. Dusk get really anal when it came to money. Last time he checked his bank statements he had nearly choked. Dusk had never told him how much his work sold for, but he never knew that he could make so much from a bunch of drawings. Dusk had just rolled her eyes and took the statement from him in order to make a call. She spent half the night yelling at a man because he didn't pay what he promised. Scott just sat there in shock. Scott almost put his phone a way when he got another text.

_Unless your like on coke than I take all ya money :D - Dusk_

xxx

Dawn sat in the cafe alone pushing around the bits of lettuce the school dared to call a salad. She was reading her text book for Thursday night class when someone sat down at her table. She looked up to see Izzy sitting across from her.

"Are you eating that?" Izzy asked super fast. "No, good." Izzy said as she took Dawn's salad. "Thanks bye!"

Dawn watched in horror as the red head ran off with her food. What the hell was that girl up to? Dawn felt lost. It was as if she was missing something. Now, what was Dawn going to eat? She thought about it for a few seconds when Scott sat next to her.

"Hey." The red headed male said.

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked in awe about the red headed female.

"See what?"

"That girl stole my food." Dawn said pointing towards the way Izzy ran off. Scott looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean to tell me that a girl came up, took your food, and ran off?" Scott asked looking at Dawn as if the girl had more than one head.

"Yes!" Dawn wasn't crazy. That really did happen. Scott took his left hand onto her forehead causing Dawn to flush.

"You feel a little warm." Scott said. "Do you get enough to eat?" He asked clearly getting worried over the pale girl before him.

"No!" Dawn screamed. "That girl took my food!"

"Okay, let's get you in bed." Scott said as he stood back up.

"No! I'm fine." Dawn said. "It is just that my food was taken by her and-" Dawn was cut off as Scott went to carry her in his arms. "Put me down." Dawn yelled as Scott reached for her bed while balancing the girl in his arms.

xxx

Kicking, screaming, and all forms of protest, did nothing to stop Scott from carrying Dawn from the cafe back to her room. In the end, Dawn stopped fusing half way to the dorms. She realized that she was looking childish while Scott was looking like the poor sap that had to deal with her. Dawn's face was redder than Scott's hair. She buried her head into his shoulder in hopes of hiding herself from the rest of the world. Why on mother earth did that girl have to steal her food? Why did Dawn's body flush with a fever when Scott touched her?

Scott stopped moving. Dawn didn't understand why the male carrying her would just stop moving. He had carried her up four floors just to stop moving? Dawn peeked her head slowly up to look a upon Scott. She wished she hadn't. Her checks turned slightly pink. It was just like her dream of him on Sunday. He looked at her with this weird look in his eyes. They were filled with something she couldn't name. It was like in those girly movies her mother loved to watch her the leader man would look at the woman he loved for looking a way. Love? As if Scott could love someone like her. Dawn thought as she rested her head onto his shoulder again.

"Hey, moon child. I asked you were your key is." Scott said in a huff.

"It's in my bag." Dawn said. "I could get the key out if you put me down." She added thinking that some space between the two would help her feel better. Scott slowly let Dawn onto her feet. Dawn felt colder when the red head finally moved a way from her. She searched through her bag for her key while Scott leaned onto the wall waiting for her to open her door. Dawn pulled out her keys as though she found some kind of prize. She unlocked her door and waved bye to Scott,

"Get some rest moon child." Scott shouted. "And get some sun. You look a bit pale."

xxx

Dawn sat on the floor in the middle of her room. She stared at her phone wondering what she should do. She wasn't used to the things she was feeling. She had only been around Scott for three days and already her body was turning against her. Dawn felt like she needed to speak to someone, but who? She didn't feel that Zoey was the right person and she wasn't close to any other female. There was always her mother... but that would have been a bad idea. And than there was _her._ The one person Dawn never thought she would talk to again. What to do? What to do?

xxx

Scott exited his dorm building only to see a red headed female behind a bush. She seemed to be waiting for something. Scott looked around and didn't see anyone around. He stepped slowly over to the woman as he glance about. He looked over the bush to see a small rope like trap with leaves in the center. He couldn't help himself. He had to ask what she was doing. So he did.

"I'm trying to trap a black haired bunny rabbit with tan skin." The woman said. "Duh. What else would I be doing?"

"So, you lost a tan bunny?" Scott asked as he looked around.

"Yes! With black hair. Now go a way." The woman said.

"Fine." Scott said as he moved a way from the girl. He wondered what a black haired bunny with tan skin looked like as he walked towards the library.

xxx

Noah walked to his dorm room, but stopped when he saw the rope on the floor. He paled and started walking backwards slowly before breaking out in an all out run. A red head woman jumped up from behind a bush and screamed for him to wait for her. Izzy had the misfortune to step into her own trap and set it off. Next thing she knew, she was hanging upside down by her right ankle swinging side to side.

"I'll get you Noah! If I have to kill you while trying!" She screamed in to the nights sky.

xxx

Scott danced out of his class room. He was having a good day. He was going to see his father for the first time in years next week. Of course he would need to buy a suit and go to some place way out of his comfort zone. But he was going to see his father again. This was a great close to the day. Scott started break dancing outside the building.

"Yea! Go white boy!" A woman screamed as she put on some music for Scott to dance to. Scott remembered where he was and stood straight up.

"Sorry. I should go." Scott said as he started walking a way.

"That was cool." The woman said as she ran up to Scott. "My names Gwen."

"Yea, I know who you are." Scott said as he brushed past her. He did a spin turn and added. "And I don't like talking to girls that make out with cheating loser when they know the other person is dating someone." Scott turned around to get hit in the face by a guy with green hair. Scott was on the pavement looking up at the man who hit him.

"Hey, man. Not cool." The guy with green hair stated. "You hurt my girls feelings."

"Yea, and I'm sure you hurt some other girls feelings worse." Scott said smoothly. He jumped up from the ground just in time to miss getting punched again. "Chill man. I am just telling ya the truth." Scott wasn't lucky enough to much avoid the next attack.

xxx

Dusk ran down the long road as fast as she could. She cursed her need to wear high heels as much as she could. If she didn't hurry, Scott's face was going to end up being too damaged to see his father next week. She was out going to let Scott down. The man had taken a bullet for her once. She just hoped Scott wasn't running his mouth too much for his own good.

xxx

Scott was running his mouth off far too much for his own good. He never really learned how to shut up. The good thing was that the more upset the guy got the easier it was to avoid his attacks. The bad thing was that the green haired male was hitting Scott harder. Scott looked down at his hands as he tried to breath. Dusk would kill him if he hurt his hands over something stupid, but she would kill him even more if he didn't at least try to defend himself against an attacker. Risk his hands or risk Dusk losing respect for him as a person. Fuck it! Her respect was worth more than his fathers at this moment. Scott punched his attacker as hard as he could.

"Duncan!" Gwen screamed in shock as he boyfriend was pushed backward. Just than something tackled Duncan to the ground.

"Scott!" Dusk screamed as she tried to stand up right. "I came as fast as I could after I got the vision." She said spinning around to see where her best friend was. "Did you hurt your hands? I'm proud that you defended yourself even at the risk of losing the only thing you are good at."

"Yea, I feel like that was kinda of a slap in the face. I'm good at other things too." Scott said.

"Not as love. Not as." Dusk said patting Scott's face. She turned to face Duncan with a hard look on her face. "Now, stay behind me or I'll try to set you on fire like that teacher we once had."

"Your going to let a girl defend you." Duncan laughed as he got back on his feet. "Lame man."

"Hey, you heard her. If I fight, I get lit on fire."

"I have lit someone on fire before." Dusk added. "It wasn't as fun as it sounds." Dusk said. Gwen looked at the other female like Izzy had a clone. "Before I kick your boyfriends ass, I want to ask a question. Scott did Duncan attack you cuz you told him what happened to Court?"

"No, I kinda said shit that hurt his girls feelings." Scott said as though it didn't matter.

"What happened to princess?" Duncan asked.

"Since when does he care about others feelings?" Dusk asked.

"Today, I'm guessing."

"What happened to Courtney?" Duncan yelled.

"Nothing!" Dusk and Scott scream together.

"Like you care anyway." Scott added.

"You're the last person who should see her." Dusk stated with a frown. "She's bad enough as it is."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing." Dusk and Scott yelled together.

"Are we fighting or playing 20 questions?" Dusk said pissed off.

xxx

The fight was short. Dusk kicked Duncan's ass rather easier, even though she was in heels. Dusk seemed rather bored by the boys attack. Yea, that's right boy. Duncan was too much of a loser to be called a man. Dusk thought to herself. She grabbed Scott's books and sent a dark look towards the couple. She hoped that Duncan knew better than to doubt her skills just because she was born a female.

"Man. That was kind of boring." Scott said as he waited for Dusk to give him his books. "I guess after watching her fight a bear seeing you in a normal fight isn't as cool."

"I didn't fight a bear." Dusk said. "Remember the bear ran a way before I could even touch him."

"Than what did you fight that one day in the woods?" Scott asked as Dusk walked with him to his dorm.

"I think that was a hairy man."

"No, I'm sure it was a bear." Scott said.

"Nah, I would recall if I fought a bear." Dusk said sure that she never fought a bear before.

"But you did try to fight a loin." Scott said.

"Yea, until the zookeeper came in and broke us up."

"It look like you were losing."

"I know. But I was pushed in, it wasn't like I tried to start a fight. I'm out crazy even to start a fight with a loin." Dusk shouted.

"Yea, just crazy even to start a fight with a bear." Scott said. "Who was so scared of you he ran a way." He added.

"I totally would've gone on Total Drama if it had a 6 season with that video."

xxx

The next day, which was Thursday, Scott thought it best to just stay in bed for the day. He needed to some rest after Dusk filled him in on what was happening with Court. Plus, he sure sure that Duncan would be hanging about for answers which Scott will never give him. Let that ass worry himself with guilt. Not like he really cared. Scott shot out of bed. Wait! He had to met Court for work today. Scott didn't have time to stay in bed. Scott rushed to get dressed.

"Hey," Noah said as he watched Scott run around like an idiot getting ready. "Have you seen a strange girl about?"

"No, I have to go." Scott said as he ran to the door. "Wait. My friend Dusk may come over this weekend. Letting you know in case I don't see you anytime soon." Scott grabbed his books that he needed for tomorrow and ran down the hall. He nearly missed running into Duncan and an unhappy Gwen.

"Hey!" Duncan scream. "Get back here!" Scott hopped on the elevator, that had just been fixed today. He flipped Duncan after as the door closed and prayed that Duncan didn't reach the first floor before Scott did. Scott just stepped outside of his dorm when he heard Duncan coming after him. He set was running much like he did in high school before he befriend Dusk. Scott ran to his car like he was running home from an angry bully.

"Safe!" Scott screamed as he pulled open his car door and jumped in. he drove off before Duncan could reach him.

xxx

Dawn woke up with a smile. She didn't have a weird dream. She felt like singing with the birds. She skipped out of her room with a weight off her shoulders. Life was good. Life was great. Life was... Was that Scott running from Duncan from Total Drama? Dawn thought to herself. No way. Why would Duncan be chasing Scott? Dawn twisted her head around to see Gwen looking rather unhappy. Her aura seemed to be crying. Duncan's aura seemed to be raging with guilt and shame. What did Scott do?

"What did Scott do?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Gwen said.

"Nothing does not explain why you are crying on the inside." Dawn pointed out. "Just because Duncan is worried about another woman does not mean that he does not love you."

"What is up with this school?" Gwen asked. "Is it full of weirdos?"

"I am sorry." Dawn said slightly unhappy by this reaction. "I was only trying to help, but if you are going to be a... a bitch than I shall leave." Dawn walked a way. If Gwen's boyfriend was going to try to attack her boyfriend, that is to say a boy that is a friend, and Gwen was going to act like a bitch than Dawn didn't need to help her.

xxx

Dawn went to the gym to work out. But her mind kept going back to Scott. Was he okay? Duncan could be scary and Scott wasn't good at smoothing people over. She hit her head against the wall as she tried to get Scott off her brain. She noticed Izzy was staring at her and that Izzy was hanging upside down.

"What are you doing upside down?"

"My bunny treated me again." Izzy said. "Izzy need a new trap idea."

"Bunny?" Dawn asked as she tried to read Izzy's aura. It was too confusing. Her emotions were racing all over the place. "Would you like me to cut you down?"

"No, Izzy likes being upside down. Izzy thinks better. In fact, Izzy can see better like this. Izzy see you love Noah's roommate."

"I do not."

"Izzy and Noah roommate would have super ginger babies."

"Okay."

"They would shot fire out of eyes and destroy cities." Izzy laughed evilly. "Watch out for Izzy's super ginger evil babies of doom."

"I do not think Scott and you can have super children just because you are both ginger." Dawn pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes." Dawn answered with a firm nodded. "Would you like lunch?" Dawn asked. Sure Izzy wasn't normal, but either was she.

"Yea, Izzy need food."

xxx

Dawn and Izzy went to a near by mall and window shopped. It was during this time that Izzy's aura became easier to read. It seemed that Izzy was in love with the tan boy that shared Dawn's bathroom. Izzy had left her boyfriend and hoped to talk to Noah about her feelings, but Noah didn't want to talk to her. Izzy didn't understand why Noah wouldn't talk to her. She was deeply sad that the person she cared for most was running a way from her. Izzy was a crazy ball of thoughts and emotions because the girl was scared to just sit still and let herself think/ feel one thing. Dawn slight sad reading Izzy's aura. So, she stopped and focused on shopping. Dawn was starting to feel like she was making a friend, finally.

xxx

Scott washed his hands as he let out a laugh. Today had been a long day. Court didn't show up and Dusk had to fill in. Dusk was singing to Scott as she danced around in a bath robe. She had posed in Courtney's place. Dusk hadn't mind much, but Scott didn't find it so easy to get over. He had been counting on Court today and she was a no show. Dusk knew what Scott was thinking. The red head wanted to fire Court. It was getting harder and harder for Dusk and Scott to work with the once CIT. The writing was on the walls.

Dusk danced about the room and laughed as Scott started to pick up where she left off in the song. He wasn't very good, but neither was she. Scott didn't sing love songs often, or even listen to them. Dusk knew that something she happening to his best friend. She thought about the last time her best friend had acted this way. It had been after he dreamed about the girl who shall not be named cuz Scott didn't trust her enough. Dusk froze in thought. No girl could make Scott this happy. Only that girl, the girl that Scott had been in love with. The girl Scott didn't know he was in love with. Scott had met her again.

Dusk watched Scott moved about the room so carefree. She frowned. No! She had just told her sister last night that she could go on a date with Dusk's best friend in the whole world. Scott was perfect for his twin sister. Wait! This was Scott. He would take too long to open up. There was still time for Dusk's sister to win Scott's heart. Yea, Dusk reasoned. She would try to get the two together. She would be the agent of fate... for her sister.

xxx

Scott didn't feel safe going back to campus so he slept at Dusk. Dusk wished Scott goodnight as she made a phone call. Dawn on the other hand had just gotten back to her dorm room with Izzy in toe. The two were laughing hard. Izzy was telling Dawn about the day Izzy and Noah went to the park. It ended up with Noah being tied to a tree and needing to buy a new puppy for his mom because gave a way the other dog to some baby. Shopping buys fell onto the floor as Dawn tried and failed to keep her laughter in. That night the two girls stayed up talking about everything from boys to the sound the leaves make when talking to each other.


	6. Friday

Note: I spoil you lot by updating so fast so often. Anyway, had a hard time on this chapter. I had issues writing Dawn for some reason today and it was far to hot out for it to be an enjoyable day. But whatever. New chapter hope you like. R&R Kisses P.S. I don't own and have no rights to any person in this fic but Dusk. Read on.

* * *

Scott ran down the stairs as if he recalled something important that he had to share. Dusk was up early for once. It may have been from the fact that she had been mediating instead of sleeping, but the point was that she was up at 4 a.m. when Scott crashed into the living room. Dusk knew that whatever he was thinking it wouldn't be good for her.

"I want to use Court the way she is." Scott said. "She's perfect. She's broken and damaged and half dead."

Dusk sighed as she got of the floor. Her living room had no TV, tables, or chairs. It was a room full of plants that looked like they could kill a person. It was left behind by her mother who thought the living room was meant for living things. Dusk paid a man to come by to water the plants since she often forgot and Scott often whined like a little girl over having to water the plants. The walls of the room were over grown with plant life and it was a room that the two hardly ever used. It clashed with their styles for one. Two, Scott didn't like recalling Dawn and how he left things with her and Dusk hated thinking about how her mothers upset image.

"Perfect for what?" Dusk asked as she walked out of the living room and into the wall. No point being in the living room if she wasn't going to sit on the floor. There was nothing else to do in there. Dusk walked towards the crept room, another room named by her mother. This was the room that had the TV and other items found in normal peoples living rooms.

Scott hadn't followed her into the crept like she thought he would. She sat down on a chair and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. This room was less lite than the living room. It looked gothic in nature like a room in a castle. It was the only room that her father had changed after his failed marriage. Dusk thought he did it in order so that he could leave his mark on the house.

"Scott!" Dusk yelled as she waited for him to snap out of his trance.

"Court is perfect for the theme of Sin and Love." Scott said from the living room to Dusk in the crept. Oh, yea. Dusk thought to herself. Someone had asked Scott to come up with a painting themed Sin and Love. Courtney's first true sin was she wanted Duncan to love her again. It had ruined her life.

"She won't show." Dusk said as she thought about what her best friend was planning.

"No unless we tell her that it will make Duncan regret ever hurting her." Scott smiled as he walked into the crept. Now, Dusk thought to herself. That was the evil twisted mind that made the two of them friends. "Once she sees Duncan looking hurt by her outcome, she'll get the help she needs too." And there was the heart that had made Dusk into a better person. She thought to herself as she smirked at her friends plot.

"I get to name the painting!" Dusk yelled.

"Yea, whatever." Scott said as he rolled his eyes.

xxx

Dawn awoke Friday morning to the sun shining in her face and the soft sounds of birds singing. She had dreamed of Scott the night before. It had been different though. The dreams she had before had seen like this that hadn't happened yet. This dream had been set two years ago when Scott and Dawn were still on the island. Dawn had dreamed that she fell asleep outside when Scott had been looking for the Chris head. He stood there watching her and moved towards her sleeping from.

**_"I bet you are loved back home." Scott said as he studied Dawn's sleeping form. "I bet your dad loves you and your mom makes you breakfast every morning." Scott touched Dawn's face gently. "I bet you never had to worry about how to make someone proud of you." Scott's face turned in to disgust. "Guess some people get all the luck." He spat out before leaving Dawn alone in the_ woods.**

The dream had started Dawn thinking about what kind of childhood Scott had growing up. She knew that he didn't get the love that he really needed growing up that other than that it was all blank. It was as if Scott was always hiding himself whenever he knew people were around. The only time she could clearly read his aura was on Monday when he didn't know she was about. Since than, Scott had kept up this brick wall that covered his aura. Dawn wondered if this was how normal people dealt with each other. How sad that they couldn't just peek into auras and know just what to say.

Dawn turned her head to look for Izzy. The red headed girl was sleeping under the other bed. Izzy was chasing a cat in her dream and her body was moving to match the dream. Aww, she looked so sweet asleep. Dawn thought to herself. She stood up from her bed and picked something from the bags on the floor. Dawn was thoughtful that she had bought reusable bags instead of helping to kill mother earth. She showered and got dressed within 10 minutes. She wondered when it would start raining. She really missed washing her hair in rain water.

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom wearing a flower skirt and a white t-shirt. Her hair was tied up and she wore white tennis sneakers. She felt different wearing a skirt. She had been so used to wearing pants since it made traveling the woods easier. Izzy had all but forced her to buy the Eco friendly skirt. Izzy had told Dawn that Scott would never look at her as a girl if she didn't start to show her curves. Dawn ended up getting the more tasteful skirt while Izzy had laughed about drugging Scott up so they could have their way with him.

Izzy woke up in need of food. She forced Dawn out of her dorm room and asked, more like ordered, Dawn to get food for them. "Izzy need food. Izzy wants food. Izzy dying"

"Okay." Dawn stated as she heard the door slam behind her. "I'll get some food."

xxx

Dawn returned to her room half an hour later to find it empty. She looked confused. Where had Izzy gone. Dawn walked slowly to the windows to see that they were locked from the inside. Odd. Dawn walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door to see the bathroom in a messier state than it had been when she used it. Bottles were all over the floor. What had Izzy done while Dawn was gone and where was she? The blonde wondered as she closed the bathroom door behind her to eat before cleaning. She would have Izzy's meal for lunch she guessed.

xxx

Scott sat in class fighting off sleep. He was so bored and he hadn't slept a wink. Had been sketching the whole time before class. He was planning out what he wanted to do. Dusk on the other hand was trying to reach Court. It seemed that she wasn't answering her phone. That would be normal if she fell into old habits. God, Scott hoped she hadn't fallen into old habits.

Scott had never met Courtney before her drug use. By the time he had met her, she was pretty bad off in life. She used coke every day and sometimes even traded herself for drugs when she didn't have any money. Scott had hired a model for a painting idea he had and Courtney had walked in. She was skinny and her eyes had lost their fire.

Scott had liked her for the job and had asked her back. The two had almost dated, but Courtney had instead started dating some guy named Warren who dressed too much like Duncan and took his anger out with his fist. Courtney, in turn, had started to use drugs more and more. She had OD a number of times. She was in recovery now. Scott had paid for it a long with her new place to live. He had hoped that the girl was getting better. It was important to know that Scott didn't have any romantic feelings for Courtney. She had just reminded him of what he thought his mom had been like. Maybe that was why Scott worried so much about the girl.

xxx

It was lunch time when Dawn finished cleaning the bathroom and some of her homework. She had a class tonight and the day was pretty. She had planned to spend the day with Izzy, but since the crazy red head left Dawn would have to spend the day doing something else. It had been a while since she had gone into the woods and seen her nature friends. Yes! That was what she was going to do with the time before class.

xxx

Dawn tied a ribbon on to a tree as she started walking through the small piece of woods on the school grounds. She needed to leave marks behind until she knew how to find her way through the forest. There was something about being out in nature that relaxed Dawn. The only thing that made her feel more at ease were her animal friends back home. Some people would call them pets, but Dawn felt more like they were family. They were more like family than some of her real family.

Dawn stopped to watch a mommy bird flew back to her like ones. It made her think of her mother and their small family. Her mother had taught Dawn the importance of nature and being one with the world. Her mother was the kind of woman who danced in the moonlight every full moon and hated Christmas, the holiday of murders and lairs. Dawn didn't fully understand her mother or the reason to hate Christmas, but she loved her mother anyway.

xxx

Later that day, Dawn sat in her class thinking about the baby birds she saw in the woods. They were cute and made the blond feel like a princess. Dawn brushed the dirt off her skirt. She had fallen during her trip in the woods. Her skirt had gotten stuck on a bush and when Dawn had tried to pull her skirt out she fell backwards. She was sure that Izzy would have been upset with her for playing in the dirt without Izzy. Dawn had been thankful that Scott hadn't seen her. She didn't like the idea of that guy thinking her as a foolish, silly female. She wasn't sure what she wanted Scott to think of her as, but it wasn't foolish or silly.

xxx

Scott walked towards his dorm room. It was 8 p.m. and Scott needed his laptop. He needed to start typing up his homework for Monday. It wasn't hard work. It was just that Dusk wouldn't give him time to do homework once she hit party mode or worse adventure mode. Party Dusk was crazy. Adventure Dusk was pray to God every few seconds that they lived. It was on one of her adventure modes that she fought a bear, Scott truly believed that was a bear and not a person. Scott knew that party dusk could easily turn into a wild adventure. It had been in one of Dusk party moods that Scott had gotten shot by a dwarf pimp on one of those bikes with only one wheel while the dwarf was getting feed by a monkey who chewed up his food for him. Scott's shoulder had been in pain for what felt like ages.

Scott tried to open his dorm room door, but was greeted by the crazy red headed girl who had tried to catch a bunny. What was she doing in his room? She looked rather out of it and viewed Scott as a threat.

"Can I get in?" Scott asked waiting for the girl to move.

"No." The female stated. "Noah and I are playing."

"I need my laptop." Scott screamed. "I'll be fast. Just let me in." Scott screamed.

"I get." The woman said as she placed a finger to her lips. The door slammed and Scott could swear he heard Noah yell to save him.  
The door opened and the female pushed Scott's laptop and charger towards him. Noah was tied up in rope begging to be saved.

"I-" Scott didn't know what to say.

"Noah." The girl stated while laughing. "No need to play with Scott here. Sorry. Noah wants to play more. Bye." The door shut in Scott's. He needed to get a text book from the room. Scott stood outside his room unsure of what he should do. He needed his text book, but he didn't want to see Noah in some weird sex game either. Scott looked towards Dawn's room door. She shared the same class with him and seemed like that good girl who would buy all her books two weeks before school started, or earlier than that. She should have the book he needed and she was a kind hearted person. So, she would let him use the book too without Scott having to really ask for it.

Scott knocked on the blond girls door and waited. When no one answered, he reasoned that she had gone out and would be back later. He would get some food and than camp outside her door until she came back. It was better than not doing his work and far better than walking in on whatever the hell Noah was doing.

xxx

Dawn walked to her dorm room and noticed Scott sitting out in the hallway on his laptop. Why wasn't he in his room? She thought to herself. She stood beside him to see what he was doing on his laptop. She made sure to step over the pizza box that was close by him. He was looking up different books on paints. Most of them were on how to make your own paints at home. What an odd thing to look up?

Scott looked up to see who was leaning over him and almost had a heart attack. Fuck! When the hell had she get there? Fucking girl was like a ghost. Shit man. Crazy girl was going to kill him. Funny. Scott thought to himself. He seemed to know a lot of crazy girls that always gave him that feeling.

"Shit! Were you trying to scare me shitless?" Scott asked as he closed his laptop.

"No" Dawn giggled out. "But that was kind of a fun bonus." She smiled as Scott tilted his head a little to the side. He was sure that at the right angle he could look up her skirt if he wanted to. Dawn took a step back and bent forward so that she was at eye level with Scott. He kind of enjoyed the view. "What are you doing outside?" She asked before Scott could get lost in his thoughts.

"My roommate brought a girl back with him." Scott stated. "I kinda get no where else to go right now. Plus, I wanted to ask you if I could use your text book for a sec. Mine is locked in the room and I kinda don't wanna go in there." Scott looked uncomfortable. It was kind of a cute face. Dawn thought to herself.

"The pizza?" Dawn asked lifting the box top opened. There was still half of it left and it was pretty warm. Did Scott eat half a pie that fast all by himself?

"To share with you. I got the veg lovers since you don't eat meat. You can eat that right?" Scott asked unsure of what the girl ate. Dusk couldn't last a day without some piece of meat. Scott felt the same way. Eggs, bacon, steak, and some ribs were his idea of the perfect breakfast and sometimes dinner.

"Yea. I can eat this." Dawn said as she picked up the box and opened her door. "Well, are you coming in or will you sit there for the rest of the night looking foolish before our follow students?"

"I'm coming in."

xxx

Although Scott and Dawn were alone in the room together, Scott didn't try anything. Scott may be a jerk, but he knew better than to make a move on a girl he had to live with. If he pissed her off, he would be living in hell for months until he could switch roommates. Though Scott would lie if asked, he kind of enjoyed seeing Dawn's face in the morning and night. Also, another thing he would die before stating, was that Dusk was right. Dawn was the chick that Dusk called the chick that 'shall not be named because Scott doesn't trust me.' Dusk still didn't know her name or what Dawn looked like which was why Dusk hadn't started trying to get them together or ruin the blond girls life because she was unworthy of him.

Scott instead watched some boring TV show about nature and worked on his laptop on the empty bed that Izzy slept under. Dawn and Scott would talk about stupid stuff and even debated on what their project should be about. Scott had wanted to do something about an epic battle while Dawn wanted to do something more peaceful. In the end they were going to research some doctor that Scott couldn't give three shits about.

Scott pulled off his t-shirt and started taking off his pants when he saw that it was nearly 1 in the morning. Dawn throw up her hands to cover her eyes. Her face was redder than his hair. He looked at her like she was out of her mind. He stopped undoing his belt to ask her what was wrong.

"You are taking off your clothes!" Dawn whispered as she peeked through her fingers to see that he still had jeans on.

"Yea, I sleep in my boxers." Scott said trying to understand what was wrong. "Most guys don't sleep in jeans."

"Oh," Dawn said feeling slightly foolish. "Why did you not go into the bathroom to take off your clothes?"

"I guess I didn't think about that." Scott said as he thought it over. "Besides, you would've just freaked out anyway." Scott said as he took off his belt. "I'm taking off my pants now. You can go change in the bathroom." Scott said as he unzipped his pants.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted out. "Let me get my pj's first." She said rushing towards her dresser. She pulled out the first thing she could find and ran to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Dawn told him that he could take off his pants. Scott didn't understand why it was a big deal. She was going to see him in his boxers either way.

xxx

Dawn came out of the bathroom wearing an over sized t-shirt with the name of some old rock band. Funny. He had never thought of Dawn as a rock and roll kind of girl. The shirt hit a few inches above the knee and it looked like she wasn't wearing any short. It was kind of a turn on. Scott watched Dawn walk towards him. She looked lost in thought. He could feel her small hands touch his shoulder. She was fingering a scar there. It wasn't there when they were on the island. Dawn thought to herself.

"I got shot." Scott said to break Dawn out of her thoughts. "My friend and I were out partying when we came across a pimp trying to hurt some girl. The pimp fire his gun and I took the shot instead of my friend." Scott said as he grabbed hold of Dawn's right hand that was resting on his scar. "It doesn't hurt anymore. They got all the pieces out."

"How can you say you got shot like its nothing?" Dawn asked wide eyed.

"Cuz I've been through a lot and it was over a year and a half ago." Scott stated evenly. "And my friend made me the best meals until it got better. I milked the shit out of that wound." Scott smirked with pride. Dawn rolled her eyes as she withdrew her hand.

"You got yourself hurt for the prizes afterwards?" Dawn questioned as she leaned back onto her bed.

"No. I got hurt keeping my friend safe and ended up getting a reward." Scott said studying Dawn. It almost looked as if the girl wanted him to try something. "I'm heading to sleep." Scott stated as he thought the way Dawn looked in that moment.

"I should too." Dawn said. "I'll turn off the lights." Scott pulled the sheets over him as he rested his head on the pillow. Dawn wished him good night as she moved towards her bed. She sat still listening to outside. She thought she heard something. A louder boom sound came. Dawn froze in fear. Scott watched her face as the thunder out through the air once more. Dawn looked afraid. Scott wanted to laugh, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Dawn, if you want you can sleep with me. We can put a pillow between us." Scott offered. "I mean if you want to. I know that thunder is scary to some people and... just wanted to put that out there that I'd be okay if you needed comfort for tonight." Dawn didn't say anything. So, Scott tried his best to go back to sleep. He turned his head to face the wall and slowly started to drift into sleep when thunder shouted out once more. Scott knew that once he was asleep he'd be able to block out the sounds around him. He had shut his eyes and focused on getting to sleep when he felt the sheet move and a small body lay beside him. Scott didn't say anything knowing how hard this must have been for Dawn to do. Scott moved so that he was laying on his back and let Dawn's head and left arm rest on his chest. He took his right arm and wrapped it around the girl and drifted to sleep hoping she self better.


	7. Saturday

Note: I had some problems writing this chapter. It was hard writing some crazy events that would happen. All in all, I am somewhat unhappy with the craziness of this fic. It wasn't crazy enough in my book, but I couldn't think of anything really crazy. I am happy though with some of the things that happened in the fic. Hope you love it like you did the last chapter. As always, I send my love and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

'I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby? It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?' A phone rang out. Scott opened his eyes at the sound of his phone. That was the ring tone for Dusk. She had fallen in love with the song. Scott changed his ring tone to the song she loved the most and right now it was Payphone by Maroon 5. Scott glanced about the room to see where it was. It was too far away to reach for with Dawn still fast a sleep on top of him. It was okay so long as he picked up by the third time Dusk tried to call time. Scott sighed as his phone finished ringing.

'I'm at a payphone trying to call, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby? It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?' Shit. Scott thought to himself as he heard his phone ring. Dusk was calling again. Scott gently tried to wake Dawn up. Dawn just seemed to snuggle closer to Scott which on any other day would have been a major score, but right now he needed to reach his phone. The phone stopped ringing. Okay. It was all going to be okay as long as Dusk didn't call again.

'I'm at a payphone trying to call, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby? It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?' "Shit!. Scott thought as he tried again to gently wake Dawn up. If he didn't hurry the phone would stop ringing. He was starting to panic and the next thing he knew he was throwing Dawn onto the floor and racing for his phone. The blonde girl screamed as she hit the floor and Scott tried to answer his phone.

"Hello!" Scott yelled into the phone. It was too late. He had missed her calls and now she could be on her way here. Scott had to go and get something that would make Dusk less pissed off. Dawn on the other hand was on the floor confused as hell. What was going on with Scott? He was just standing still clearly distressed. He slammed his fist down and cursed. He peeked over at Dawn who was still on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Scott said as he looked down at her. "It was an important call." Scott lied. There was no need to tell Dawn that his psycho friend had called him and he was scared of what she would do now that he hadn't picked up.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said softly as it hit her why he had missed the call.

"Don't be." Scott said as he picked up his pants from the floor. "I'll call the person back later." He felt like crap watching Dawn sit on the floor looking like a wounded child. He had hurt her pride he thought to himself. He was such an ass. Dawn didn't seem to be moving. Scott pulled up his pants and zipped them up before kneeling down next to Dawn. There was a small bruise forming on her leg.

"Hey," Scott said feeling even worse than before. "How about I take you out to breakfast?"

"That sounds nice." Dawn said with a small smile. "But what about your thing?"

"It can wait a few hours." Scott said. It would take Dusk a few hours to ready herself. She would pack up a bag of stuff she may need in her twisted ideas of what Scott was up to. Plus, She still needed to get dressed and put on her makeup. All in all Scott had two hours before Dusk came and made a fool of herself.

xxx

Dawn and Scott sat in the student cafe. Dawn had asked to go there instead of where Scott had wanted to go. Dawn ate her breakfast, or as Scott called it blob of goo, while Scott tried not throwing up at the slight of what she was eating. It looked gross. Scott took a bite of his bacon and watched Dawn wrinkle her nose at the sight. It was clear that they were both disgusted by the others meal. Dawn could have been okay with Scott eating meat if it wasn't for the fact that he had so much of it on his plate.

"How can you eat so much meat?" Dawn asked.

"It's what my papi cooked a lot." Scott said looking bored. "I'm used to eating a ton of meat."

"Did you and your dad spend a lot of time together?" Dawn asked.

"My dad and I..." Scott said trying to find the right word. "We didn't see each other often. He was busy with work."

"Still, you two had meals together." Dawn said trying to find out what this boys childhood was like. She may have been able to read auras, but there were somethings she couldn't see. She couldn't see Scott's father when trying to reading the red heads aura. It was odd because she was sure his father was still a live.

"I didn't live with my dad." Scott said clearly unhappy about this topic.

"But you said he cooked for you a lot?" Dawn said lost.

"Papi is my grandpa." Scott stated coldly. "He was my dad's dad."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said. She didn't mean to bring up bad memories. "I didn't know."

"Yea, and now you do." Scott seemed upset. He hated people looking down on him. It didn't matter if it was because he was white trash or because people felt sorry about he's problems at home. He hated being looked down on. It made him for like he had to prove himself all the time and that was tiring.

"But you had your mom at least." Dawn said with a weak smile.

"She dead when I was little."

"Oh, it's just I read your aura and I felt a strong mothering force looking out for you." Dawn said trying to understand why her gift was failing her.

"That would be my best friend." Scott said smirking. "She kinda takes care of me and kicks my ass in gear when I need it."

"Is that the girl that people thought was your girlfriend?" Dawn asked.

"Yea," Scott said as he stole a bite of Dawn's food. He couldn't help it. He really needed to know what that goo tasted like. "Ugh, that's just nasty." Scott chocked out as he tried to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"I think it's good." Dawn defended.

"Yea, and the Twilight movies are a masterpiece." Scott stated as he finished his drink. "I can't understand how you eat that."

"I guess I'm just used to eating it." Dawn said as she took a bite of her meal.

"Yea, well which yourself. I may try to get you to get some meat into your body."

"That's so mean!" Dawn gasped out with a small laugh.

xxx

Dusk stormed towards her best friends door. She slammed her fists against the door. She was not going to leave until she saw Scott. Duncan was still trying to hurt her best friend and if she didn't find that red head she would beat the shit out of Duncan until Scott turned up. Or she was sure that Duncan wasn't behind Scott being missing. The door was opened by Scott's roommate Noah. He looked like someone had attacked him.

"Scott here?" Dusk asked trying to peek into the room.

"No." Noah said bored. "Who are you anyway?" Noah was tired. Izzy had kept him up most of the night.

"I'm Dusk. Scott's best friend." She said as if he should have known this.

"I thought you'd be a boy." Noah said looking her up and down. Dusk gave him a dark look.

"I'll be right back." She said as she balled up her fist and did her best to keep relaxed. She couldn't hit Noah. Scott would be unhappy. "If you see Scott, let him know I'm looking for him."

"Whatever."

xxx

Scott left Dawn to pick up trash. Dawn had asked Scott if he would help and to that Scott had said "Fuck No!" and left without so much as a goodbye. Dawn smiled as she watched Scott depart. It was how Scott pretended to not care. He was still the same jerk from Total Drama, but some how he didn't seem as bad as when he was on the island. Maybe it was because she knew him a little better now. Dawn thought about the way he held her during the storm. That wasn't the type of thing an uncaring person would do. He was truly jerk charming when he wanted to be or thought people weren't around to see his kind side.

xxx

Scott walked towards was dorm room and entered to see Noah looking lost in thought. Scott was glad to be able to change. He grabbed a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Scott changed as fast as he could and signaled to Noah that he was back. Noah looked a bit sad, which was odd because Scott didn't know that Noah could show emotions.

"Hey," Scott said as he throw his old clothes into a basket.

"Hey, your friend came by." Noah sounded tired.

"Dusk?"

"Yea, I didn't know Dusk was a girl. I thought it was a boy by the name."

"Did you say that to her face?" Scott asked in a panic. Dusk hated when people thought she was a male because of her name. It pissed her off.

"Yea, why does it matter?" Noah said as he opened a book to read. Scott was about to answer when his phone rang. It was ringing Payphone by Marron 5. "Girly ringtone."

"Hey, Dusk." Scott answered. "What about my car?" Scott yelled into his phone. "Broken? Broken how? It's in parked! It hasn't moved! No! I'll be down! Wait there!"

xxx

Scott and Noah went to see the damage done to Scott's car. Noah came because he couldn't stop thinking about the possibles that could have happened to his dorm mates car. When the car reached the car, Scott dropped to his knees screaming in horror. His car looked like it smashed into a wall from the front. The whole front of the car was caved in. There would be no saving the car. It was pointless. Dusk was standing by the car looking guilty with a bloody fist.

"Sorry." Dusk said softly. "I got upset with your roommate and since I couldn't hurt him or damage your room I went outside to break something." Scott was at the point of tears.

"My car!" Scott yelled out. "My car! Why my car?"

"Let me understand this. You came all the way down here to destroy your best friends car?" Noah asked.

"Yes. If I damage his car, Scott would understand and I could always get him a better car later." Dusk reasoned. "I didn't think I would do this much damage. Sorry, Sweet Pea." Dusk said to Scott.

"It's okay." Scott said still trying to get over the loss of his car. "I could always get a new car. A new Blackwater."

"Blackwater?" Noah questioned.

"The name of his car." Dusk stated. She kept the fact that it was from his favorite Twilight shipping to herself. No one needed to know that the two of them had read the books just to point all the weak points in the plots and people. It was a shame to both of them that they had done that even if it was just to laugh at the books.

"Does it mean anything?" Noah questioned.

"I don't think so. I think it's just a name of some lake I think." Dusk hoped that was believable.

"I think I'm good now." Scott said as he started getting up. "I think I need a new one."

"I thought that was a given." Noah said. Dusk punched the tan male in the arm.

"Not helping." Dusk said glaring at Scott's dorm mate. "Hey, Scott you can use one of my cars. I have the one I brought with me today and the jeep at home."

"I guess I could use the jeep." Scott said as he looked at his car.

xxx

After the shock of seeing his car in ruins, Scott called for a toe and started to unpack the car. Dusk had pulled her car beside his so that Scott could put his things there. She sat in the drivers seat drinking a smoothy while Noah glanced at the things being put into her car. A bag of guns. A bag of blades. A bag of first aid things. What the hell did those two do all the time? Noah thought.

"Hey," Dusk said as she watched Scott place the bags in her trunk. "Why are all my guns in your car? I have been looking for them."

"That's why they were in my car." Scott stated. "I didn't want you to start a gang war."

"It wouldn't have been a gang war." Dusk said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "My actions would have started a drug war."

"That's still bad." Scott said.

"Can you fill me in on why you wanted to start a drug war?" Noah asked.

"I didn't want to start a drug war. My actions just would've started a drug war."

"Explain." Noah stated. Dusk and Scott were like people out of some crazy thriller book.

"Our friend Courtney uses drugs." Dusk said as though it was whatever. "No matter what we try she just kept going back. I thought it would be a new good idea to kill her dealers and their bosses to send a message not to sale to her. If I had done that, than the balance of powers would be left opened and their would be a war over who was in charge." Dusk glared at Scott. "But someone didn't think that was a good idea."

"Cuz I didn't want a gun fight going down around me." Scott screamed. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"See what I have to live with." Dusk said to Noah. "That guy stops me from doing half the things that I want to do."

"Hey, It's a shame that he keeps you from killing everybody." This chick was almost as crazy as Izzy.

"I know." Dusk breathed out. "But Courtney is getting help, so now Scott will let me have my guns and blades back."

"Couldn't you just use any blade or gun?" Noah asked.

"No. All my blades and guns are special made." Dusk explained. "They give me the right kind of act I want or I could angle the shot in such a way. Different blades cuz more damage just as different guns hurt more. I need a range so that when I hunt them down I can use a weapon that best fits my needs to being down the animal."

"You can sleep at night with her in the house?" Noah asked Scott as he shut the trunk.

"Yea," Scott stated with a nod. "She likes me around. I doubt there is anything she'd kill me over."

"True that." Dusk said with a smile.

xxx

Noah watched as Scott tried not to cry as the destroyed car was toed away. Dusk frowned as Scott took her car keys from her. It was very likely that they weren't going to party this weekend. Such a shame that the weekend would be wasted on TV watching instead of raves. Noah seat in the back seat of Dusk's car. He wondered what he should do now. Izzy would be looking for him for his answer to the question she left him to think over.

"Let's go home to pick up the jeep and than we can go to the book store." Dusk said.

"Nah, bookstore first and than pick up the jeep." Scott said. "It's stupid to drive around in two cars when we only need one."

"Yes, but I wanna drive my car." Dusk huffed.

"I'm not letting you drive when I'm in the car." Scott stated firmly. "I want to not get pulled over or into a street race."

"Fine!" Dusk said before turning to face Noah. "You gonna stay over at my place? There's let a shit load of books, CD's, and drinks."

"I'm not sure yet." Noah said. "I would like to see were you live though." Noah was being honest. He really wanted to know where the street punk of a girl lived. Would it be like Duncan's home? A small whole in the wall kind of place? Would be like Gwen's? Somewhat Gothic, but cozy and liveable?

"To the house it is!" Dusk shouted.

"After the bookstore." Scott said as he started the car.

"To the bookstore!" Dusk shouted with a silly grin. Noah rolled his eyes along with Scott. This girl and Izzy could have been best friends.

xxx

Dawn had three bags of trash already from cleaning up the campus. One for paper, one for trash, and one for bottles/cans. She was proud that she had done so much in such a little time. She carried the bags towards the bins. She paused when she heard the sound of soft crying. She peeked behind the bins to see Gwen crying. She looked like she hadn't slept enough and her makeup was running. Dawn frowned and tossed the bags into the correct bins before moving to sit besides Gwen.

"Hi." Dawn said with a little wave. "Are you having problems with Duncan?" Gwen stopped crying to look at the blond girl. It was none of the aura readers business. What did she care about the failing relationship the goth was in.

"Yes." Gwen chocked out.

"It is about Courtney." Dawn stated.

"Yes." Gwen cried out. Her sobs were harder this time.

"You think he still has feelings for Courtney?" Dawn said. "But he picked you over her." Dawn said. "He wanted you more than her."

"I don't think so." Gwen said. "Sometimes when we are sleeping together... I hear... I hear him whisper her name... in his sleep."

"I am sure that must be the guilt from what he did to her." Dawn reasoned.

"I don't know anymore." Gwen whispered. "I used to believe he loved me, but I'm not sure what he feels anymore. He's rushing off to save his princess while I'm crying behind the trash cans."

"He is rushing off to help a friend who may need him."

"I guess." Gwen said feeling slightly better. "But how do I know if it's friendship that makes him want to save her or if it's love?"

"You will know the moment he sees her. The look in his eyes will give you the answers you need." Dawn reasoned. "Until than, I would not cast any judgement on him just yet."

xxx

Noah, Scott, and Dusk started getting out of the car. The bookstore had been boring. Dusk had bought a book on serial killers while Scott get a whole range of books he didn't let Noah see. Noah hadn't get anything since Dusk had promised him a book at her house. Noah's eyes almost popped out of his head. This was what she called a house. It was more like a modern castle.

"Something wrong?" Dusk asked as she stared at Noah. "You look shocked."

"Yea," Noah answered. "You live in a castle!"

"I felt the same way." Scott stated with a laugh. "The inside looks more like a normal house than the outside. Kinda"

Noah stepped into the _house_. It looked into the green house room and stared at the plants.

"What room is this?" He asked. "Are green houses outside?"

"It's the living room." Dusk said as she walked past him.

"This is the living room? Where's the chairs and TV?" Noah asked confused.

"In the crept room." Scott stated. "It's not full of dead bodies." Scott added. "It's down the hall. It's the room that looks like a punk rock goth designed it."

"How is the inside like a normal house?" Noah asked as he walked towards what he hope would lead to the kitchen. The kitchen looks like it was taken from catalog. It was a nice kitchen, very modern.

"Parts of it are normal." Dusk defended her home. "The kitchen is normal and the bathrooms are mostly normal."

"The dinning room is normal." Scott added. Noah gave him a look. "Okay, it's no where near normal inside."

"But," Dusk cut in. "We aren't normal so it's okay to live in an odd home."

"Right. Where are the books?" Noah asked. Books were his comfort zone when he needed a safe place. He needed something normal right now.

"This way to the library room." Dusk said as she walked up stairs and turned right, left and right again. She pushed open a door and Noah almost fainted. It looked just like a classy study period movies about rich families. "Like it?" Noah couldn't speak. "I thought so." Dusk said as she left Noah alone.

xxx

Dusk sat around looking bored. Her Saturday ruined by her own actions and Scott's wanting to read his new books. Stupid him for wanting to make his own paints. She would talk to Noah but he was reading. There was nothing for her to do but play with her knives. Or mess with someone else life. That was always fun, but she didn't have a target yet. Worst day ever. She thought to herself before getting off the table she was resting on. She would pack a bag and spend a week in the woods. Though that was kind of boring too. It would be better if she broke into the zoo and slept in the loins cage. That would be kick ass cool. That was something she should try. To the loin cage she would go. Dusk wrote a note and left it in the kitchen.

xxx

Noah felt hunger. He looked at his watch to see that it was midnight. He didn't notice the time pass. He got up to find Scott walking downstairs with his head in a book. The two walked into the kitchen and Noah took hold of the note Dusk left while Scott made dinner. Noah read the note five times and thought about the message a number of times. He finally said something once Scott had placed a plate in front of him.

"Dusk left a note." Noah said as Scott ate his meal. "It sound she was going to sleep with loins."

"What?" Scott asked as he wasn't sure if he heard the person right.

"She was going to sleep with loins." Noah stated once more. He pushed the note towards Scott and the red head read the note for himself.

"We have to go." Scott said as he started racing towards the door.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"She's going to sleep in the loins cage." Scott stated. "We have to get her out before she gets hurt."

"Right." Noah sighed out. "Cuz we need to go."

xxx

Dawn sat down with Gwen and drank her cup of tea. It was awkward. The two just sat around saying nothing. Dawn shifted her weight side to side as she waited for Gwen to say something. What was there to say? Dawn bit her bottom lip. It was hard to comfort Gwen when Dawn knew that the goth girl was right. Duncan didn't love her the way he loved Courtney. He had loved the former CIT in a way that he could never love Gwen. It was something that was better left unsaid.

"Have you read anything good?" Dawn asked.

"No." Gwen said as she looked at the door of her apartment. She was waiting for Duncan to come home.

"Any new interests?"

"Yea." Gwen said. "I like this up and coming painter."

"Oh, is he good?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, he is." Gwen smiled softly. "I have one of his paintings in my room. Do you wanna see it? It's really good."

"Sure." Dawn said glad to have a change of topic.

xxx

Noah looked scared. They were breaking into a loin cage to talk some girl out of sleeping in there. This was crazy. This was unreal. This was normal to Scott and Dusk. Noah was sure that he was going to die when he landed into the cage of sleeping loins. Scott followed suit and dropped in soon after. He was holding a flashlight and looking around.

"Dusk." He whispered. "Dusk are you here?" Noah was doing the same thing on the other side of the cage. It didn't seem like the crazy girl was in here. Noah stopped as he looked at a small piece of paper tapped to the wall.

"Scott. There's a note here." Noah yelled, whispered.

"What's it say?"

"It says 'Hey, Scott. I changed my mind about this zoo. There's cats are like kitty cats. I'm going to the loin club cuz those cats are real deals.' What's the loin club?" Noah asked.

"You will find out right now." Scott sighed out. He was thoughtful he did his homework last night.

xxx

"Wow, it looks so real." Dawn said as she stared at the painting. Gwen said and nodded her head. "What is the painters name?"

"I don't recall. I bought it on a street fair kind of deal." Gwen smiled brightly. "I wish I got his name cuz the more I look at it the more I love it."

"I can see why." Dawn said. "Do you know where you could find him?"

"No, but I go to underground showings a lot. I'm bound to find his work again if he keeps painting." Gwen's mood was so different from before. "This guy is going to go far. I just know it." She didn't know how right she was.

xxx

Scott and Noah enter a weird bar that looked like a dark version of wonderland. Their were loins in cages hanging from the ceiling and under the glass floors the boys were walking on. They saw a flash of red hair below them. The girl was dancing with the loins. It was more like she was avoiding being attacked and making it look like a dance.

"Found her." Noah pointed to the floor.

"Yea, I see that." Scott said. "How do we get into there?"

"You mean how do you get into there." Noah clarified. "I am not going in there."

"Fine." Scott said. "You can stay here and talk to the heavy set guy taking lovely dovey eyes at you." Noah paled at the thought of staying up there alone.

"Let's get this over with." Noah sighed out.

xxx

Dusk, Noah and Scott ran for their lives. Noah had pissed off the loins. The loins ran up to the main floor that was filled with people. This didn't sit well with the owners who started firing into the crowd of people. It was just Dusk's luck to want to go out and sleep with loins and end up getting into a gun fight.

"I hate you." Noah said as he ducked from a shot. "I really hate you."

"You'll grow to love me." Dusk said with a smile.

"Yea, not going to happen." Noah said.

"Sure, sure." Dusk said as she looked around for Scott. Where had that guy gone to?

xxx

Scott ran out the club and down a slope. He had no need where he was going, but he did know it was far away from the gunfire. He was nearing some river when he fell down the hill. He rolled down and stopped short of hitting the water. He sighed in relief until he heard the sounds of voices around him. He looked up to see a three man holding a dead body. They were all shocked to see him while Scott knew he was in deep shit. He stood up when one of thought it was best to reach for his gun. Scott jumped into the river water and started to swim away as the three men started firing on him. God, he hoped Noah and Dusk were doing better.

xxx

Dawn popped in a DVD to watch with Gwen. It would help the goth to forget that her boyfriend still hadn't talked to her. It was a funny movie about a girl in love with a man who lost his memory, and thought the girl was his sister. The two laughed and laughed until their sides hurt. After that movie, they watched another movie much the same in tone as the first. All in all, the two had fun.

xxx

Dusk and Noah ran into a near by building. Dusk laughed as they shut the door. Noah looked at her like she had to heads. The girl was enjoying this. Dusk started a fire and and grabbed Noah's hand. It was clear that the two would be leaving and blowing this building up to get the men off their tail. It was a good plan, but it didn't give them much time to get out of the building. Noah couldn't believe this. He had only gone to her house to read books and now he was running from men with guns and going to help blow up a building.

xxx

Dusk and Noah walked towards Scott's jeep. The two looked like hell, but Dusk thought it was funny. Noah looked like he was never leaving his room again. The two walked towards the jeep and saw Scott dripping wet leaning against it. He looked rather scared and kept glancing about unsure if anyone saw him.

"Why are you all wet?" Dusk asked.

"I had to swim through the river." Scott stated.

"Why?" Noah asked. Could it be that Scott had a hard night too?

"I may have saw three guys trying to get ready of a body and I had to swim a way as they fired at me."

"Your joking?" Dusk said. "The river near by is really strong."

"Yea, I know." Scott said as he opened the doors. "What happened to you two?"

"We blow up a building." Dusk said.

"So, the same as always with you." Scott said as he turned on the engine.

"Are your weekends always like this?" Noah asked tired.

"No, some weekends we go partying." Dusk said as she rolled down the window.

By the time the three made it back to Dusk's, the early rays of morning started to peek through. The three each found the closest place to sleep and crashed. Dusk had a smile on her face, Scott was indifferent, and Noah looked scared, but each of them fell asleep soon enough.


	8. Friday Night Out

Note: Not my favorite chapter to write, but I think it is very rich in Dott. Which may make it, one of the best chapters because it gets back to the main point of the story, the love they both share for each other. R&R. Kisses and I own nothing.

* * *

"Were you always crazy?" Noah asked as he stared at the breakfast Dusk had made.

"No." Dusk stated. "When I was about 10 years old, a group of men came to get me because I could see the future. They wanted both me and my sister, but I told them that my sister wouldn't cut it as a agent and so they just took me. They trained me in weapons and fighting. They programed me into liking danger and thrill. They shaped me into the person I am today. I turned out a lot better than some of the other girls." Dusk leaned forward and whispered to Noah. "I'm not to say their names, but there was this one girl named Lizzy who lost her mind during training than more so than me. They tried to fix her mind, but it was too broken to truly fix it. They ended the program cuz of her."

"You made that all up." Noah said watching her.

"I did not." Dusk stated as Scott walked into the room.

"Hey, call your agent friends and tell them that I may have come across a body drop and that some wise guys may try to kill me." Scott said as he stole Noah's food.

"Yea, I all ready did." Dusk said as she made herself coffee. "They said they would look into it."

"I'm with crazy people."

"You really don't believe me?" Dusk asked. "Hasn't Lizzy told you about her training?"

"The red head his seeing is a Red?" Scott asked. Dusk nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be sure to use the safe word if she attacks me."

"I don't want to know anymore craziness." Noah said covering his ears.

xxx

Izzy sat watching Dusk's house. She had never thought she would see that girl again. It was funny how life turned out. Izzy and Dusk both turned into almost normal people. Izzy had an almost boyfriend and Dusk was stalking a boy until she worked be the nerve to talk to him. They both had made friends and they both weren't as bad as they once were. Izzy had regained some of her mind and Dusk had regained some of her humanity. Izzy wondered what would happen if the two of them were to stand in the same room together.

xxx

Dawn sat in front of her computer thinking of what to write her father. She hadn't spoken to him in years. She didn't like his life style. He was a rock star known for heavy drug use and dating younger girls, even when he was married. What was there to say to a man that she had nothing in common with? She sighed as she thought about what to say and finally thought that anything was better than nothing.

Dear father, I am doing well and I believe I have found a boy that you would like very much. I look forward to Christmas when I shall see you and be able to speak to you about all that has happened to mother and I. I hope that you are living health. Love your Sun, Dawn.

I wasn't much of a message, but it was something.

xxx

"Scott, I'll see Twilight today. Do you want anything?" Dusk asked as she packed her bag.

"Cookies." Scott said. "Lots of cookies."

"I didn't think you would like those girly movies." Noah said as he waited for Scott to leave. He needed a ride back to campus.

"Twilight isn't a movie. She's my mom." Dusk said with an eye roll.

"Your grandparents named her Twilight?" Noah asked.

"No," Scott answered. "She had a dream where the spirit of life called to her and called her by her true name Twilight. After that dream, she changed her name and gave up her city life for one more in touch with nature. the woman dances naked every night of the full moon. I don't get half the things she said, but Dusk is able to tell me what the woman means."

"I ended more like daddy than mommy." Dusk said. "I don't really care for talking to nature so I picked to live with dad and Twilight told me to never call her mom again."

"Cold." Noah said as Scott walked past him.

"It doesn't matter. I really didn't care at the time and still don't." Dusk said. "See you Saturday Scott!"

xxx

Scott and Dawn had dinner that night. Scott had missed seeing her even though it hadn't been that long. Spending time with Dusk reminded him how short life was, which was why he had started painting and trying to live his dreams. Noah was right. Dusk was out of her mind, but not truly out of her mind. She lived more in one day than most people did their whole lives. Noah had most likely lived more last out than most of his life. Besides, Dusk had learned to tone down her wildness since they first met.

Scott watched Dawn and thought about if he had died last time would he have regretted not asking the girl out. The blond was sweet and kind. She tried to help everyone and anyone that needed her. Everyone who got to knew her loved her. Scott on the other hand was mean and honest. He often told people to fuck themselves before he even thought about helping. He was a user who caused his mother death. Someone like Dawn should have someone better than him. Some worth being beside her. Someone that wasn't him.

"Scott... I have something to ask you." Dawn said softly. "I have a date on Friday night and-"

"You have a date?" Scott asked shocked.

"Yes." Dawn stated firmly.

"Who would want to date you?" He asked like a jerk.

"It's a blind date." Dawn stated with a frown. "My _friend_ thought I should go out more."

"Oh, that's good," Scott said though inside he thought the opposite.

"Yea, and I was hoping you would help me pick out something to wear."

"Do I look like a chick to you?" Scott asked raising his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"No, but-"

"Than no. I won't help you pick out something to wear."

"Okay." Dawn said as she watched Scott eat. Was Izzy's plan really going to work? Dawn thought to herself as she fixed her pony tail.

xxx

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday came and went. Scott and Dawn had taken up the habit of having lunch together and talking about homework, books, and the things that were important to them. Scott had listened to Dawn go on and on about her woodland friends while Dawn tried her best not to judge Scott for his cruelty towards animals when he told a hunting story. They had fun together and soon it seemed that they made sure to spend at least three hours a day together. Scott sometimes fell asleep in Dawn's room when they watched TV. He looked so cute and pure Dawn would think to herself. It was so hard to keep her hands to herself when all she wanted was to feel his warmth once more.

Dawn had found it hard to sleep since the night they had shared a bed. She was too shy to ask Scott to let her sleep with him and scared he would think she meant have sex with her. She didn't understand herself at all. She wanted to touch him. She really did, but whenever his skin touched her she felt hot and confused. She would pull a way from him and change whatever it was they were doing. Izzy would have been upset with her if it wasn't for the fact that Izzy was waiting for Noah to talk to her.

The dreams didn't help. They kept playing in her head showing her a life she could live. But could she really have that kind of life with Scott. She liked the boy a lot, but she didn't really love him enough to have babies and start a family. She didn't even feel comfortable with the idea of being on a date with the guy. She didn't know what to do. Worse was that she didn't have anyone to ask. Gwen was too heart broke over Duncan's actions to ask, Izzy was always off doing something weird, and Zoey wouldn't understand that Scott was a good guy.

xxx

It was Friday night and Dawn sat alone in a restaurant waiting for her date. She was early and shaking from nerves. She had no idea what the guy would be like or how he would act. What if he was a jerk? Not that jerks were bad. Scott was a jerk and he was a sweetheart deep down. Was it bad that Dawn was thinking about Scott while waiting for her date to show?

xxx

Scott pulled at his shirt. He hated wearing monkey suits. It made him feel uncomfortable. He was in a fancy restaurant waiting for his father to show up. The man was late. Scott checked his watch to see how late his father was. Not by much less than 10 minutes. There was no need to worry. Scott felt hot. He removed his suit jacket and tie. He didn't have to look perfect for when his dad showed up.

xxx

Dawn sighed as she looked at her watch. Her date was very late. She had waited over an hour. She felt like crying, but couldn't bring herself to do so in a public bathroom. Dawn shook her head. No, she shouldn't feel down just because of a guy that didn't bother to call her. She would go back out there and have a great dinner. She would have the best night. Dawn lifted her head high and walked out of the bathroom. Tonight wasn't going to bring her down. Not for anything.

"Dawn?" Someone called out to her. She glanced about the room and laughed as she saw who called her.

"Scott?" Dawn shouted. "What are you doing here?" She said walking over towards him with a new energy.

"I was waiting to met someone, but it looks like that person won't show." Scott said trying to hide that his father didn't show. Dawn took the sit opposite him and grabbed his hand. She gave him a thankful look.

"It is alright Scott." Dawn sound trying to make the male feel better. "I too have been stood up."

"What?" Scott yelled gaining dirty looks. "What? I haven't been stood up!" Scott said trying to regain his pride."What makes you think I was stood up?

"You said that the person you were waiting for did not show up?" Dawn questioned herself. "Did you not mean a woman?"

"No, I was meeting a family member, but I guess they forgot about our plans."

"Truly?" Dawn asked.

"Yea. Read my aura if you want." Scott said although he didn't like the idea of her reading his aura.

"No," Dawn said as she felt Scott's aura open up to her for a second before closing back up. "I believe in what you are telling me." Dawn stated. She was glad that Scott closed his aura from her. She was unsure about how she would have felt looking into his soul when she didn't know how she felt about him knowing the little she did now.

"Good." Scott said as he drank his soda. "Well, since your date didn't show and my... family member didn't show, want let me buy you dinner?" Scott asked.

"I am not sure that I could let you buy me another meal." Dawn said thinking about all the meals he had bought her in the past two weeks.

"Please, I was gonna waste money on another person anyway. It's not going change shit."

"I guess," Dawn said thinking the offer over. "If you are fine with spending the evening with me than I could stay." Dawn smiled.

"You could've just said okay instead of taking half my life saying you would." Scott stated rolling his eyes. He thought it was cute in a weird way.

"Well, I did say 'okay' and it was shorter than half your life." Dawn remarked.

"Whatever." Scott stated before calling over a waiter. "Menu and two iced teas."

"What if I wanted something else?" Dawn asked with a soft smile.

"You would have take the iced tea and drank it with a half smile that says 'I hate this, but I don't wanna make the other person feel bad.'" Scott said watching Dawn look a way. He was right. She would have done that.

"So, what makes you think that I would like an ice tea?" Dawn asked trying to regain herself.

"I just did." Scott said. "Was I wrong?"

"No," Dawn said shaking her head and laughing. "It's like you could see into the future."

"Nah, I wish."

xxx

"So, anyway," Dawn said in between bites of her food. "There I was protesting for the better treatment of these loins when out of nowhere one of the guys I was working with jumps into the loin cage with the owner." Scott started laughing rather hard. "And there I was," Dawn went on trying not to laugh. "in a state of shock. The owner is screaming and yelling get him out. He even pissed his pants. So, I naturally went in the cage myself."

"Naturally." Scott mocked her.

"Right." Dawn said sipping her iced tea. "I sit in the middle of the cage trying to call towards me because there was no way it was going to hurt me. The loin comes towards me and starts acting like a house cat. The owner at this point starts praying to me."

"No way."

"Yes." Dawn said looking just as amazed as Scott. "To this day, that man prays to me like I am a higher being."

"I always thought of you as a moon princess, but you being a moon goddess does sound better." Scott said laughing.

"See, I told you this moon child had a good story." Dawn said trying to smirk. It ended up looking childish and silly.

"Yea," Scott said drinking his iced tea. "You proved me wrong."

"What?" Dawn yelled out. "Scott says he was wrong? I never thought this day would come."

"I never thought I'd be having dinner with the aura whisperer in a up scale joint."

"It does seem strange." Dawn said as she thought the matter over.

"But the night is young." Scott said as the waiter brought the check. "How about we do something else?

"Like what?"

"Surprise." Scott said. "You'll like it though."

xxx

"How is food shopping something I would like?" Dawn said as she picked out a bag of chips.

"It's still the build up to the surprise." Scott defended his plan.

"Why is this place even open? It is past midnight."

"Pot heads come here a lot." Scott said. "The place makes a lot of money." Dawn stared at Scott unsure how to take what he just said.

"You do drugs?" Dawn asked.

"No," Scott said as he picked out some chips that he could eat. "I just stay out late a lot and need food."

"Why do you stay out late A LOT?" Dawn said playing with the last word.

"I live life on danger side." Scott said trying to act cool. "Why just last week I ran from loins and gunfire after I found some guys trying to hide a body?" He gave a nod that said I'm so cool and Dawn started laughing.

"I almost bought that." Dawn said holding back laughter. Scott frowned as he grabbed a bag of grapes.

"Whatever." Scott said.

"Awww," Dawn said with a smile. "I think it is cute that you are trying to act rad."

"Dawn." Scott said taking hold of the girls shoulder. "Please, don't ever say anything is rad a again."

"Okay." Dawn said nodding her head.

"Good. Now, let's finish up."

xxx

"Okay, How is Walmart part of the surprise?" Dawn asked bouncing about. She most have looked odd dressed in a fitted dark blue strapless dress next to a man dressed in a suit.

"It's a surprise." Scott stated as he grabbed a blanket.

"It needs a blanket?" Dawn asked a little worried.

"Don't worry. If I was gonna have sex with you, I'd at least do it in a bed. Your worth at least that much." Dawn blushed a slight pink.

"I did not think that you would do some a thing with me." Dawn choked out.

"I think I would." Scott said. "Okay, I'll pay and than you'll get your surprise."

xxx

"Keep your eyes close!" Scott said. "No, keep them shut until I say so."

"Scott." Dawn laughed. "How much longer?"

"Not long." Scott said before covering her eyes with his hands. "Okay! Walk forward a little bit. I'll tell you to stop."

"Stop now?" Dawn asked.

"A little bit more. A bit more. Okay! Stop!" Scott said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"And open." Scott said removing his hands from the blonds eyes. Dawn was in awe. Scott had setup a small panic on the beach under the night sky.

"Oh my." Dawn said covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Now, I don't know much about stars." Scott said as he made his way to the blanket and fell onto his back. "But I think that's the little dipper." Dawn looked to see where Scott was pointing at as she sat next to him.  
"You see those stars." Dawn pointed out. "They make the great bear which the dipper is a part of."

"What's that one?" Scott asked as Dawn put her head onto his chest.

xxx

"I am growing sleepy." Dawn said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Just a bit longer." Scott said. "I wanna see the sunrise."

"Hmm," Dawn cuddled closer to Scott as she tried to keep her eyes opened. "The sun looks pretty against the water."

"Yea, it does."

"Thank you." Dawn whispered to Scott as the sun slowly rose.

"No problem."

xxx

Scott entered his dorm room ready to pass out. He changed out of his suit pants and into jeans. He didn't feel like changing again later in the day. Today was Saturday. Dusk was home and she had brought cookies made by Twilight. The best cookies in the world. Scott thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep. He couldn't wait to taste the yummy cookies.

xxx

Dawn pulled off her shoes as she made her way to her bed. It had been a long night and thanks to Scott it had been a good night too. Dawn couldn't believe that the night had turned out so well. The boy really did know how to be a charmer when he wanted to. There were moments when Scott acted like a jerk, but Dawn couldn't blame him for it. It was wired into the very core of who he was much like she couldn't let go of her ties to nature. She smiled as she thought that maybe being on a date with Scott wasn't as unthinkable as she once thought.


	9. Morning Dusk

Note: I didn't have much to put down. It's rather short, but it's all I could put out without having any total drama eps to help me create. :( Work made me miss the new ep on today. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

Scott woke up to the loud sounds of knocking on his door. He looked up to see Noah listening to music and doing homework. He rolled out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. He felt like it was to early to deal with anyone as he opened the door. He sighed as he saw who it was. Early or not, he had to face the day. There was no turning back and hiding in his bed now.

"Hey Dusk," Scott said as he waited for the to enter. She was holding a basket of cookies and a two layer pink cake. She smiled happily. "What's the cake for?" Scott asked.

"For Noah to see that I'm worth loving." Dusk said. "As a friend that is. I don't want him like you will want my sister."

"Cake won't make anyone like you." Scott said as he sat on his bed waiting for cookies.

"This cake recipe has been fought for. People have tried to steal it from me because it is one of the best in the world." Dusk explained. "Only someone soulless could hate the person who feed him this." Dusk said about the pink cake. Scott rolled his eyes as Dusk walked towards Noah and pulled out the tan males headphones.

"What the hell!" Noah screamed as he turned around to see Dusk. "Oh, it's you." Noah glanced at the cake. "What's that for?"

"You!" Dusk said as she place it on Noah's desk.

"Is it poisoned?" Noah asked.

"No." Dusk said as she walked towards Scott holding the cookies close to her. "Scott, I'll give you cookies after you tell me about last time." Dusk smiled brightly. She wanted to hear all about his night with his father.

"You wanna hear about his date with blondie next door?" Noah asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Scott screamed with a blush.

"I thought you were seeing your dad last night?" Dusk questioned.

"I was, but he didn't show." Scott explained, not daring to look the red headed woman in the eyes.

"So, you took a girl on a date?"

"No! Yes! No!" Scott didn't know how to answer Dusk's question. "She was stood up. So, I had dinner with her and chilled with her for a bit so she could feel better."

"When did you come back in?" Dusk questioned with a raised brow.

"This morning." Noah stated dryly as he took a bite out of the cake. "This tastes good."

"Thanks." Dusk said staring Scott down. "You spent the whole night with her? Did you have sex with her?"

"NO!" Scott screamed.

"Make out with her?"

"NO!" Scott screamed again.

"Is she ugly?"

"FUCK NO! She's beautiful!" Scott yelled without meaning to.

"So, you respect her!" Dusk stated as she stood up. "Who is this girl that dares to take you from my sister?"

"She wasn't taking me from anyone! And I don't even know your sister!" Scott reasoned.

"Not the point." Dusk said. "You will meet her one day, and fall in love with her."

"You could met the girl." Noah said eating his cake. "She's most likely still in her room."

"Noah!" Scott glared at his roommate. "You're not helping."

"I hope you bring more cake next time I see you." Noah said taking another bite. "This is the best cake I ever had."

"I told Scott so." Dusk said before swinging the bathroom door open. "Now, I'ma met this girl."

"No!" Scott said before Dusk punched him in the gut.

"Stay down." She stated as she rushed forward to knock on the girls door. Scott recovered and pulled Dusk onto the floor. Dusk pushed Scott off of her as the door opened. Dusk stood at the open door and was pushed into the room of the blonde girl who Scott didn't want her to see.

xxx

Dawn blinked a few times as she stared at the ground. Scott had fallen on top of a red headed woman. Scott looked at Dawn before jumping onto his feet. He looked pale. The red headed punk rock looking female got up slowly looking pissed off. She stared at Dawn and than looked around slightly confused.

"Where is she?" Dusk asked. She moved Dawn from side to side searching the room. "Where's your roommate Dawn?

"I don't have a roommate." Dawn said confused.

"She lives alone." Scott added.

"WHAT?" Dusk screamed. "Is this a joke?" Dusk gave the evil eye to Scott. She pointed to Dawn and mouth the words 'her?' Scott nodded his head slightly.

"Dusk." Dawn spoke out. "What is going on and why are you in my room?" Dawn looked at Scott and added, "With Scott?"

"I didn't know this was your room. I just wanted to know who was Scott's date last night." Dusk said as she sat herself down on a desk. She looked at Dawn and than at Scott. "I never thought that my best friend and twin sister would start dating behind my back." Wait!

"Best Friend?" Dawn questioned.

"Twin sister?" Scott whispered to himself.

"This is the greatest man alive who you will never sleep with?" Dawn yelled pointing to Scott. "Really? Him? Of all people?"

"Hey!" Scott said.

"She didn't mean it like that." Dusk defended her sister. "She's in shock cuz she didn't know she met you before. We don't talk much. She's too her to enjoy spending long amounts of time with me."

"Wait! Dawn is you twin sister?" Scott asked. Dusk nodded her head with a 'duh.' "So, like you're a blonde too? Cuz you said you two were identical twins."

"Scott, you tell people my real hair color and I cook you as my next meal." Dusk said darkly.

"What's wrong with my hair color?" Dawn asked softly.

"Nothing. It just don't fit my image." Dusk said. "Nothing against you, but I like to look like I'll kill you rather than I'm cute, sweet, and can't harm a fly."

"It's how you survived high school." Scott said while Dusk nodded her head. "First day of school and everyone knew better than to mess with you, and the few that didn't ended be needing medical help."

"They tried to take my pants off!" Dusk said before Dawn could tell her that was wrong. "I did it so I wouldn't be rapped and Scott helped me beat those thugs up too. So, if ya gonna be mad than be mad at him too."

"Yea!" Scott yelled. "Back to point. You never told me Dawn was your sis."

"Yea, cuz I didn't want you to think that I was like her." Dusk reasoned. "I didn't want you to mock me and say that deep down I'm a softy who skips in a field of flowers."

"Do you?" Scott asked. The red head punched him in the arm without leaving her seat. "I had to ask. This changes the way I view you. In that your father must be like super bad ass to turn you to the person you are today and Twilight must be really in touch with nature to make Dawn the way she is." Scott said to save his ass.

"He knows our mom?" Dawn asked softly. She was shocked since Dusk had picked to live with their father rather than their mother.

"Yea, I love mom. He never met her, but like I talk about her a lot. He doesn't know much about daddy though. Kept that to myself."

"Which I don't get," Noah said. We had been watching the three the whole time eating cake. "How come Scott lives with you, but doesn't know anything about your dad? Not even his name?"

"Scott lives with you!" Dawn stated wide eyed.

"Yea, don't worry it's not like what you think." Scott said. "We don't do anything. She's like a sister or whatever to me."

"Daddy didn't want Scott to know who he is just yet." Dusk answered Noah before looking to Scott. "I told you 'you'd like my sister.'"

"Yea and you said that I'd meet my dads hero and show up my dad.:

"You will!" Dusk said with a smirk. "Now, i need girl time with my twin. Sooo, go eat your cookies."

"I don't think-"

"Scott, go eat cookies." Dawn said staring at her sister.

xxx

The two girl sat on the floor staring at each other. It had been three years since they sat alone in the same room. That was the the last day of their parents marriage. Dawn had been upset about Dusk picking their father over their mother. Dawn had thought it would turn her sister into a horrible person, a drug user, and a cheater. Dusk had simply said 'Dad needs someone too.' and left the room.

"Have your powers been acting odd?" Dusk asked in a soft tone.

"No, I do not believe so." Dawn said thinking over her powers. "Other than the fact I can not read Scott's mind or aura, my powers have been fine."

"When I met Scott, I couldn't see anything about the future with him at all. I saw only one small image of him reading to his children and that was it for months." Dusk said as she looked down at the floor. "I started sensing what he felt and sometimes what other people felt. It freaked me out feeling what others felt. I mean I had been turning into a cold person and than I met Scott and I was crying my heart out about a deep sadness."

"That was never something you could." Dawn said watching her sister.

"I know." Dusk glanced up towards her sister. "That's why I asked if your powers have been acting up."

"I think maybe they have been than." Dawn said after a long period of silence. " I have been having odd dreams. They were kind of like the dreams you had when we were little." She added as she thought about the matter.

"I don't think whatever is happening to your powers will last very long." Dusk said with a soft, sad smile. "It's very hard for me to sense others feeling like I did when it first started happening. Just trust whatever the visions show you."

"They show me Scott." Dawn said to the shock of her sister.

"What?"

"All my visions are about Scott." Dawn blushed as she said that. "Does that mean anything?"


	10. Speechless Dawn

Note: Still haven't seen any new total drama. Work is always in the way I forget to record. It's hurting my writing. This is a short chapter but its better than nothing or a bad one.

* * *

Scott took a bite out of another cookie as he watched the bathroom door. He was hoping that it would open soon. He loved Dusk, but he worried about how Dawn would handle herself against her sister. He wondered how two people so different from each other could have the same parents. As he thought about it, he realized what it meant for Dusk and Dawn to be twins. He had seen Dusk naked a number of times to paint her. By seeing Dusk naked, he had seen Dawn naked. He had seen Dawn naked. Scott thought with a deep blush. Dawn would kill him if she ever saw those paintings. He had to destroy them before she ever saw them. Scott thought wide eyed.

xxx

Before Dusk could say anything about her sisters dreams, she shot up with a look of horror. Dawn looked confused and worried. Was something wrong with her? Was she losing her powers and her mind in one go? Dusk ran to the door and looked about like a mad person.

"Scott! Don't!" She screamed as she saw Scott dash out of the room. Dusk ran out the bathroom and into the hall way. She was trying to follow Scott and stop him. Dawn rushed after her sister confused, but she knew that look. Dusk was willing to bring blood to stop whatever she didn't want from happening.

"Wait for me!" Dawn screamed almost tripping over her feet.

xxx

Dusk slammed her door shut and waited for her sister to enter the car. She started driving the car before Dawn could close the door.

"What's going on?" Dawn screamed as Dusk starting break a lot of road rules.

"Scott is going to ruin his paintings!" Dusk said in a panic. "I won't have anything to show or sale if he does that! Everything will be gone!"

"Scott paints?" Dawn asked confused. The Scott from Total Drama would have said that was for pussy, gay lords.

"That boy does more than paint!" Dusk explained as she cut of a bunch of cars. "He made dad cry from looking at his paintings."

"Our father?" Dawn asked.

"Yes!" Dusk screamed as she saw Scott's jeep. She rammed the car into the back of it. Scott flipped her off and drove faster. "That boy flipped me off!" Dusk yelled in shock.

"Dusk!" Dawn yelled as they almost hit a car that hasn't Scott's.

xxx

Dawn looked scared to move from her seat as Dusk parked the car. Dusk jumped out of her car and ran to find Scott. She jumped onto Scott's back before he could enter his work shop and pulled him to the ground.

"No!" She screamed twisting his arm. "Bad Scott! Bad!"

"I'm not a dog!"

Dawn walked to the backyard and watched Scott and Dusk scream at each other. She slowly moved past the two to see what Scott had been up to. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked into the dark room. She flipped on the lights to see many paintings lines up against the wall or covered in sheets. She pulled at one that seemed to be finished.

The sight before her was amazing.

xxx

"Scott." Dawn breathed out as she exited his workshop. "Your work is great!"

"What?" Scott asked looking over his shoulder. He was horrified to see Dawn there. What if she saw the naked works? No!

"I look amazing." She stated. "I mean Dusk looks amazing." Dawn said thinking it over. "The one with her as both the sun and moon shining down on Earth was beautiful."

"I know." Dusk said. "And Scott wanted to ruin it because he was upset about the idea of you knowing he saw me naked and so knows what you look like naked."

"What?" Dawn eyes opened wide. She covered herself and looked a way from Scott.

xxx

The car ride back to their dorms was soundless. The two said nothing to each other.


	11. Sun Kissed

Note: It's been forever since I updated. I'm ssooooo sorry. Here's an update on a story about a show that I don't own and have no rights over.

* * *

"Dawn!" Dusk said into the phone. "Relax! Scott didn't see you naked. He saw me naked. Just cuz we're twins doesn't mean we have the same body. I've slightly more weight than you and a few tats. I may also be paler." Dusk pointed out. If you did all those things, than I would agree that he saw you naked. But he didn't. Skinny bunny has no idea to worry."

"He saw me naked." Dawn stated again.

"Chill!" Dusk screamed into her phone. Her sister was acting stupid. "He was gonna see you naked anyway!"

"What!"

"You two are totally gonna end up in bed together twisted in steamy passion." Dusk pulled the phone from her ear as she heard her sister scream in fear, shame, and something else the red head couldn't place.

"I can't face him ever again." Dawn whined out.

"Just think of it as a dream and never bring it up." Dusk stated. Gods, these two were worse than she was when it came to dealing with feelings.

"What if he brings it up?" Dawn asked shyly.

"He won't." Dusk promised.

xxx

"I still can't do it!"

"As I keep saying, just relax." Dusk sighed out. Gods, this was never ending. "Scott, it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matter!" Scott screamed. Dusk wondered why she kept answering her phone. First Dawn, now Scott. Her day just wasn't going to be any fun at all.

"It didn't matter when you thought you were just seeing me naked!" Dusk reasoned.

"But, it's Dawn! It's Dawn. Seeing you like _that_ means I saw her like that." Scott tried to reason.

"It was going to happen one day." Dusk said as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth. "You two were going to fall to the throws of passions."

"Sunshine, have you been reading those smut books again?" Scott asked.

"They are romance novels." Dusk defended. "They are about love and hope. It just so happens that sex comes up a lot in them."

"Yea! Smut!" Scott laughed out dryly.

"Stop up!" Dusk yelled. "Look! When you see Dawn, don't bring up the paintings. Act like nothing happened. Don't bring it up."

"What if she brings it up?" Scott asked unsure.

"She won't." Dusk promised. "Trust me."

xxx

Izzy watched Dusk hang up her phone. The two red heads had stayed up the whole night talking.

"So, shall we go back to talking about my dad and how you are not going to follow orders and kill him?" Dusk asked in a nasty tone.

"I guess so." Izzy said looking about the room. "He has to fall in line. Like a leaf in October or I'll be a harsh Winter." Izzy started making sounds of a snow storm.

"I shall speak with him, but I need help. A wolf is close by and I fear this red will die alone in battle. The woodsman I wish no harm."

"Woodsmen always get hurt by wolves sooner or later. Reds too." Izzy said in thought.

"Lizzy, Scott is important. Noah is important." Dusk tried to reason. "If Scott and I die, the wolf close by will find out about the closed other Red and Noah will be hurt cuz of you."

"Noah... hurt... no..." Izzy cried softly. "He can't... get hurt... My head... will break if he hurt."

"I know Lizzy." Dusk said softly. "He is fixing your mind piece by piece. Slowly, I know you'll be better. Not ever fully sane, but well enough to have a family."

"Izzy have babies?" Izzy asked unconfused. "Izzy could have babies? And keep them?"

"Yes," Dusk nodded her head. "Noah's babies for you to raise."

xxx

Dawn walked out of her room slowly, worried that she may see Scott. she wasn't ready to see him. Instead, she was going to see Gwen and talk to her. Duncan drama would help Dawn get her mind off of Scott seeing her twin naked and thus herself naked. Dawn's face flushed red as she wondered how Scott reacted to seeing her sister naked. She couldn't image how that came about anyway. It was strange of her sister to pose naked for a painting. Dusk never really liked art before. Dusk had said that most art had no soul or heart. Dawn thought about the paintings Scott made. They had felt so honest and real. If Scott had painted something less happy, Dawn would've cried. They were moving works, like the one Gwen had.

Dawn's eyes widen at that thought. Was Gwen's painting made by Scott?

"Hey, Dawn!" Gwen called out to the blonde girl. "What's up with that face?" The goth said pointing to Dawn's blushing face.

"Nothing!" Dawn said as her face got redder.

"Did Scott do something? Is he bothering you cuz I could get Duncan to teach that Jerk a leason" Gwen said pissed off. She still was upset with the things Scott said in their first meeting.

"Scott is not a jerk! He did nothing wrong!" Dawn yelled. She wasn't sure of what she was saying, but it was better than letting Scott get hurt by Duncan.

"Yea, than why is face growing redder when his name comes up? Wait!" Gwen laughed out. "Don't tell me you like him?"

"I...I don't." Dawn said hiding her face.

"You do!" Gwen said trying to see the aura readers face. "But why? He's a total jerk!"

"Not all the time." Dawn said weakly.

"I saw the show. It seemed like all the time to me."

"Well, he changed." Dawn said half hearted "Or maybe I final see the real Scott. I don't know, but the Scott I've been seeing isn't a bed guy."

"Tell me about the Scott you know than!" Gwen said wanting to understand.

xxx

"Wow, he took a bullet for your sister?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Dawn said simply. "I was shocked to hear that too. Dusk is always getting into issues. It makes her a hard person to like. But Scott is her best friend. That shows how much a good person he truly is under everything."

"I still don't know how he could be a good guy, but pretend to be a jerk all the time." Gwen spoke from the heart.

"I think I may know, but I'm not sure." Dawn said placing a hand over her face. "I had dream, a vision as Dusk calls it, of a woman giving birth to a boy. It was hard on her and she was dying." Dawn said almost crying. Gwen looked lost. "She died and there was this beautiful baby boy with a father that couldn't stand to look at him. The baby lived while the mother died. This was something the father could not forgive. He hated his son for taking the only person he loved from this world."

"And baby was Scott?"Gwen asked. Did Dawn really believe that?

"I think it was." Dawn said. "It was a dream I had on the island, and it was a dream I had a few times after. I had it last night too. I never really wanted to think that Scott could have to deal something like that."

"I think you over read your dream." Gwen said worried for her friend.

"Dawn!" Scott screamed as he raced to her table. "You really can read auras or souls or whatever that shit is?" He asked in a rush.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I need you to read someone for me." Scott said. "Like as soon as you can or now! I would really like it if you said now," He added waiting for Dawn to answer.

"Hmm, hey I'm here too." Gwen said before whispering the word jerk.

"Sorry problem, solution is more important." Scott said without looking at Gwen. Gwen's eye twitched. Did that red head call her a problem?

"What is wrong?" Dawn questioned.

"Look, I have a friend." Scott said thinking the word over. "Yes, a friend who has tried to recover from drug issues and failed every time. This time... my friend," Scott said peeking over at Gwen. "Is that the last of the line here. Most programs won't take this friend of mine anymore and I spent a lot of money helping this person. Look, if you really can read people maybe you could help my friend where everyone else failed."

"Is it truly that bad?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Scott said trying to keep from looking at Gwen.

"I guess I could help you now." Dawn said looking at Gwen for an okay. The goth girl looked in different to the whole thing. She really hated Scott.

"You can go." Gwen sighed out. "Just be careful. I don't trust this guy."

"Yea, and I don't trust you much either." Scott bit back. "Let's go Dawn."

xxx

"This way Dawn." Scott said. "This is the last time this place will take. I worry that if she fails this time, she will never recover."

"Is it really that bad?" Dawn asked softly. They stopped outside a white door.

"It's bad. She may have lost her will to live." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck. "Which is crazy cuz just a few days ago, she was doing well. Not great, but well."

"I'm sorry." Dawn said softly.

"It's not like you did anything wrong." Scott said looking at the white door. He felt Dawn's hand take hold of his and somehow it gave him the strength to open the door. Inside, lay a tan woman crying with tubes keeping her alive.

xxx

"This is Courtney." Scott said trying not to be a pussy and cry. "She's recovering from an OD. It happened a few hours ago." He added.

"She looks like someone I know." Dawn said as she stepped closer. Scott took a seat near Courtney as Dawn moved to stand beside him.

"She's Duncan's ex." Scott said after a long moment.

"I never thought she would be the kind of person to end up like this." Dawn said as she thought about the Courtney from Total Drama.

"She had a lot of problems and the Duncan thing broke her. Or was the lost straw." Scott said thinking it over. Dawn closed her eyes.

"She had a very bad childhood." Dawn said looking through Courtney's aura. "She was out yesterday. She saw Duncan with Gwen and it broke heart all over again." Dawn said trying to breath. "It hurts. It hurts so much to see them." Dawn panicked. Scott pulled Dawn close to him and started to shake her. It didn't seem to be helping to break the aura reader from her psychic hold. In a moment of panic, Scott kissed Dawn.

xxx

Dawn kissed him back with the same amount of force that Scott kissed her with. The two of them needed air soon enough and broke apart. Dawn felt better. It was like a weight was off her heart.

"Thanks." Dawn said without thinking. "I needed that."

"Anytime." Scott said looking at the blonde trying to regain himself. "Glad, I could help."

"Yea," Dawn said nodding her head. "Hmm, so Courtney saw Duncan and Gwen together and it caused her to relapse."

"Okay," Scott said trying to think of what to do for Courtney. "So, how do we help Court?"

"We either get Duncan to help heal her heart or..."

"Or?" Scott said not happy about having to get Duncan's help.

"Or we could find her a new reason to love and live outside of Duncan and being prefect all the time."

"I tried that. But helping her see that trying to be prefect won't change her fathers treatment of her is harder than ya think."

"Than Duncan." Dawn said. "I could tell him how best to help you though." She added.

"You mean watch her and him and guide him into doing the right thing instead of the Duncan thing?" Scott asked.

"Yea," Dawn said thinking it over. "But I need to have some time with the both of them alone to read them."

"I'll be with you when you're around Courtney. She doesn't act friendly around new people... or most people."

"Okay."


	12. Monday

Note: Sorry for the late update. I was going to update by Tuesday, but when I started writing Monday I found out my grandma past a way and couldn't write anything happy and lovey. :( But the reviews and kind people who put my story on alerts made me very happy and I found a reason to write more. I loved all of them and I loved the one that said the story felt like it could happen. That meant a lot since I had worried about if I was off on the chars. :) Anyway, here's Monday.

* * *

Scott sat through his morning classes bored out of his mind. College was sooo boring. It was like high school, but with days off during the week and much more work. But Scott needed to be here, he needed to prove that he was smart and worth being alive.

"Scott, I don't think you need to prove anything." Dawn whispered softly. She smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Scott hissed out.

"Okay." Dawn said as she wrote some notes in her book.

xxx

"You should know you don't need to act tough." Dawn said as the she and Scott made their way towards their next class.

"I don't act tuff. I am tuff." Scott hissed out. Dawn couldn't help but giggle. He was like a child acting out for daddy. It was cute.

"I don't think tough guys spend the night next to their sick friend in hopes that person wakes up." Dawn pointed out.

"What? That's super tuff. I'm such a man that I feel for some people on a deeper level than others." Scott tried to defend himself.

"Real man cry?" Dawn asked before the two entered their class.

"Yes and no. A real man only tears when it is 100% needed. Anything time and he's a pussy." Scott said throwing himself into his seat.

"Scott, you I think that is not true. Man can feel whatever they want and not be seen as weak."

"That is sooo not true." Scott stated as he turned to face Dawn. "If that were true, than the male culture will be so much different."

Before Dawn could fight that remark, the class started.

xxx

After class ended, Scott left to change his clothes and call Dusk. Dawn knew that Dusk didn't like not hearing from people she cared about often. If Scott missed his check in day, Dusk would start freaking out and pull out some knives screaming about wolves attacking. Dawn didn't understand why her sister acted that why, but Scott had said that he understood. Dawn waved goodbye to Scott before making her way towards her next class.

xxx

Scott sighed as he pulled out his phone. He didn't know how he was going to tell Dusk about the events of yesterday. He was scared about what the red head would do to him. He took in as much air as his lungs could take as he dialed her number. He let the air out in a panic as she answered after the first ring.

"Scott!" Dusk screamed super on edge. Oh, shit he was going to die! She was going to kill him. "When were you going to tell me?" Where could he hide that she couldn't find him. "You kissed my sister!"

"What?" Scott stated confused. "How did you find that out?"

"I have a camera in Courtney's room to make sure she doesn't do drugs." Dusk said as if that were normal.

"That's a smart idea." Scott said as he thought it over.

"I approve of the kiss." Dusk said as she chewed on something. "It was a great first kiss. I have an idea about how your next kiss should be."

"No Thank You! I think I know how I'm going to kiss her next!" Scott breathed out. "Not that I'm going to kiss her again. That was a one time thing. Never happening again."

"Okay." Dusk said. "I think the Duncan idea is a bad idea." She added after what felt like forever.

"What else can we do?"

"We could give Courtney a bat and help her beat the shit out of her father." Dusk said with a duh. "It's going to help her. She's needs to let it all out. Not deal with all the inside issues. Once she gets all the rage and hurt out by beating him until point of death, she'll be able to let go and deal with all the inside issues better."

"We can't let her do that." Scott sighed out. Why was his best friend so crazy? "You and I may be able to get out of almost killing people, or in my being in the room as you almost kill somebody, but Courtney isn't going to be so lucky."

"I still say it's better than Duncan helping. He can't do anything right"

"You aren't going to beat her father in her place. It won't help her if you do it." Scott said as he thought about the best way to reason with the crazy red head.

"I know! But it would've be so much fun." Dusk said with a laugh.

xxx

Dawn sat down next to Gwen and Duncan. It was odd seeing him around. He had been so focused on finding Courtney that Dawn was starting to think he forgot all about Gwen. There was a small pitch of guilt within the heart of the blonde girl as she thought about what she was planning to do. Duncan and Gwen may not stay together after he saw Courtney. Dawn had lied to Gwen when she said that Duncan picked her over Courtney. Duncan had picked easy over stressful, not the one he loved more. There was a difference as clear as day and night.

"Hello." Dawn smiled as she glance over at Duncan.

"Hey, how was that thing with Scott?" Gwen asked. "You never told me what happened."

"Oh, I guess I must have forgotten after that long chat with Courtney. She would not stop talking about her work with Scott." Dawn said hoping that it didn't sound like she was fishing for Duncan to say something.

"What? You spoke with Courtney?" Duncan yelled in amazement. "I never thought to ask Scott's girlfriend." Duncan said as he smashed his hand over his face.

"She's not his girlfriend." Gwen said a little upset.

"It is true that he and I are not dating." Dawn stated evenly.

"Yea, they haven't even kissed." Gwen pointed out.

"Yes." Dawn said before her mind ran to the other day when he had kissed her. "We have never even kissed. Nor do I ever wish to kiss him." Dawn stated. Now was not the time to deal with the fact that she had kissed Scott.

"Whatever!" Duncan yelled. "Just go on about Courtney!"

"There is nothing to go on about." Dawn lied. "She and I talked last night. She had stated a wish to see some of the form cast of Total Drama. I am sure that means either I or both of you." Dawn tilted her head to the side as if in thought. "It would be able best if the two of you saw her at different times though."

"I guess that makes sense." Gwen said as she thought the matter over.

"Yea," Duncan said trying to act like he wasn't dying to see his former princess.

"This is great. I shall get back in touch with you two and we shall plan when it is best to see her." Dawn stated before she jumped to her feet. "I must go speak with Courtney on the matter first and check with her. Gwen will give you my number Duncan." She giggled out before leaving the pair to their day.

xxx

Dawn ran towards Scott's room. She was half proud of herself and half upset with herself. She was playing with the lives of others and they didn't even know it. She was acting like a villain, but she was going to save a life. Could it be that a wrong could make a right? Scott smiled back at Dawn as he opened his room door.

"How did it go?" Scott asked.

"It went well." Dawn said as she threw her bag onto the red heads bed. "It was just as we planned it last night. I only hope that you are right in believing Duncan will reach out to me before Gwen. If Gwen tells him before you or I, than it will not work as we want it. He will rush off without thinking and upset Courtney further." Dawn explained her fear.

"Trust me. I know how to read what people will do as you can read auras." Scott said with a smirk. Dawn smiled over joyed.

"You believe in my gift now!" Dawn smiled brightly.

"If I didn't believe in your powers, why would I ask you to read Court?" Scott asked rolling his eyes. Dawn smile with a slight blush.

"Do you wish to get a bite to eat before your class?" Dawn asked hoping to have dinner with the red headed boy.

"Yea, I kinda didn't eat lunch." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Scott!" You can't miss meals!" Dawn yelled in horror. "You'll get sick!"

"Look, do you wanna go eat or not?" Scott yelled pissed off that she was acting like a mom, not that he knew how moms acted in the first place.

"Okay, okay." Dawn said pleasing her hands in her lap. "I will try not to correct your wrong behavior anymore tonight."

"That will be a nice change." Scott said reaching for his wallet. "I'm taking you to a diner. I need meat."

"Scott-" Dawn started before being cut off by Scott.

"No, you said you'd not try to change me tonight." Scott said pointing a finger into the blonde girls face. "You have to keep your world or hell will come on Earth." Dawn laughed at the joke.

xxx  
Dawn watched Scott take a bite out of a burger with lots of bacon. Her face turned into that of disgust. He tossed in a few bits of bacon that he ordered on the side. It was truly a sicking sight. She pushed a way her bowl of soup. She didn't feel in the mood to eat anymore.

"What's wrong?" Scott said chewing his food. "You act like no one ever ate meat in front of you."

"I have seen people eat meat, but not like you." Dawn sad frowning as she placed her head into her palms and watched him take another bite. "You seem to think that all the meat in the world will disappear if you do not eat it now."

"It's not that. I just enjoy the taste. It's like how Dusk enjoys knives or B not talking." Scott said as he put his burger down. "Why do you care so much about how much meat I eat? Is it a hippie thing?" Scott sighed out.

"It is not a hippie thing. I believe in rebirth. That cow, you are eating, could have been my mother, sister, father, or brother." Dawn huffed out.

"Like I said 'Hippie thing.'" Scott said taking a bite out of his burger. "Dusk said something like that once. She said she enjoyed eating meat knowing that those on the bottom of the rebirth scale are those who did sinful actions and that she was helping to teach them to behave better."

"That is cruel." Dawn said in shock. "I can not believe that Dusk would say such a thing."

"It's Dusk." Scott said rolling his eyes. "She says a lot that isn't right."

"Even so, I can not believe she said that." Dawn said sure that her sister would not say any such thing.

"I don't see-" Scott started to say before a rude green haired punk sat next to Dawn and cut him off.

"Hey guys." Duncan said looking around as if he didn't belong.

"Hello." Dawn said feeling weird about the fact that Duncan just sat by her.

"Hey," Scott said pissed off that Duncan sat by his girl. Not that she was his girl. She was just the girl on a date with him... on an outing with him. Scott corrected himself.

"Listen I want to talk about Courtney." He said as he eyed Scott. Scott almost chocked on his burger.

"Really?" Dawn asked amazed. Her face soon turned into a frown. "I doubt that you would be happy to hear about her though."

"What?" Duncan asked. "I thought she wasn't as bad as Scott said cuz of what you said."

"She's worse." Scott said eating some bacon.

"It is true." Dawn said.

"How bad is bad?" Duncan half halfheartedly laughed out.

"She does drugs." Dawn said softly.

"Doing drugs doesn't cover it." Scott said. "She's done a lot of drugs and is willing to get high off of anything." Scott said inching the back side of his head. "She can't even go to the bathroom without someone making sure she doesn't try to get high."

"Your lying!" Duncan yelled out in rage. "Courtney would never get like that!" Many of the diners turned to look at the punk.

"You don't know her than." Scott hissed back in a low tone. "You don't even know half the shit she went through."

"Scott!" Dawn warned. "Now is not the time." Dawn sent a glance towards Scott reminding him of the plan.

"Listen, I don't like you." Scott started off. "But I'm not lying about Courtney. I could take you to see her or something if you'd like." Scott said though he hated the idea. Duncan's eyes softened at the thought of seeing Courtney. He really looked like he wanted to go.

"But there would be a few rules." Dawn said. "A few things you wouldn't be able to do." She added softly.

"I don't care much for being told what to do." Duncan said trying to act like a rebel, but instead he sounded like a weak child.

"This isn't about making you do anything. It's about what's best for Court." Scott said as he looked over towards Dawn.

"As bad as Courtney is, she could still get worse." Dawn said in agreement with Scott. "Come back and talk with us after you thought this matter over. I will not let Gwen see Courtney until I hear back from you first." The blonde promised in hopes of easing the punks mind.

xxx

"Well, dinner was ruined." Scott said as he and Dawn walked back towards their dorm.

"Do you not have class right now?" Dawn asked as the two neared the dorm building.

"Yea, but I'm not going." Scott said as he throw his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes in thought.

"But that is wrong." Dawn gasped out. Scott smirked as he peeked an eye opened.

"Let's go to Dusk's place tomorrow." Scott said changing the subject. "I wanna see if the place was always like that."

"Like what?" Dawn asked unhappy that Scott was cutting class.

"I don't know how to put it. Just like how it is now." Scott said as he shrugged his shoulders in thought. "Does it matter? Look, if nothing else you can see me work my magic."

"Your magic?" Dawn questioned. "You mean watch you paint?" Dawn smiled softly. "I would enjoy that." She brushed her hair from her face.

"I don't know if I'll paint." Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'll do somethin worth seeing."

"I do not see the harm in going to see my sister with you." Dawn smiled brightly. "I heard from father that her room was something to be seen."

"Really?" Scott asked unsure why that was. "I don't get why he'd say that."

"I'll see you in the morning at Dawn." Dawn said.

"Okay. Dawn, I'll see you at Dawn." Scott said with a small. "That sounds odd doesn't it."

"Just a little." Dawn said holding her thumb and pointing finger out with a small spaces between them. Scott reached out for her hand and chuckled. Dawn blushed a slightly pink. She pulled a way from to open her door and smiled at Scott. "You really are a worth wild guy, Scott." She said before leaving Scott alone in the hallway.

"Yea, but not worthy of the likes of you." He whispered softly so that no one would hear him. He's eyes shined with longing as he looked down at his empty hand. It was already cold and missed the warmth of Dawn. "Never worthy of the likes of you." He said thinking about the island.


	13. Tuesday and Boys

Note: Sorry, I took forever. Please enjoy the next chapter about a group of people that I don't own and have to rights to. Side note. Who should I have Dusk date? I want to match her up with someone nice. Any guy is open to her if case is made well enough.

* * *

Scott watched the sun raise from his dorm room window. He didn't fall asleep the night before. He couldn't bring himself to do so. There was a heaviness in his chest that he couldn't shake. He glanced over to his roommate Noah. The tan boy had come home late with a smile on his face saying something about crazy red heads. Scott smirked sadly. At least one of them get the girl. He thought bitterly.

He walked to the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. He needed a hot shower to clear his head. He didn't even bother turning on the lights since he knew the layout well enough. With the dim light of the sun shining through the cracks of the doors, Scott stared at the image before him. His hair was a mess of red and his eyes were like his father's eyes. He wondered for a moment if they seemed cold and unfeeling like his father's eyes seemed to him. He touched the wound on his shoulder never taking his eyes off the mirror as he thought about what Dawn may see in him. What was there to see in him that his father could not see? Nothing. Nothing at all. Scott thought to himself with a tight jaw.

Scott was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the light knocking from the other side of the door or the fact that said door was opeing. What he did hear was the slight scream of a young girl whose face was now a very deep red? It was in that moment Scott recalled that he was totally naked. He cursed as he tried to pull on his boxers.

"What the hell?" He screamed. "Don't you knock?"

"I did knock." Dawn said wide eyed in a tone of disbelief. "Why were you standing around naked?" She shouted. "With the lights off?"

"It's my bathroom too!" Scott said trying to find his shirt on the floor. He didn't feel comfortable being half naked in front of the blonde girl right now. "I think I should be able to be naked if I want."

"Just Fuck and Shut Up!" Noah screamed from his bed room.

"You shut up!" Scott yelled as he took his shirt off the floor. He groaned in dismay as he put the shirt on. His life was a nightmare.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said as she watched him. She hadn't moved an inch since walking in on him.

"Don't be." Scott said without thinking. He's checks turned a light pink. "You didn't know that I'd be naked."

"Really?" Noah yelled. "You two are still playing that game?" Noah yelled from his bed.

"I said Shut Up!" Scott screamed back. Dawn tried not to giggle, but it was kind of funny. "Stop laughing! Why are you even laughing?"

"It is funny." Dawn giggled out. "I can not help it." Scott frowned. The blonde girl he cared for was laughing at him. Dawn stopped laughing and stepped forward when she saw Scott look a way from her and towards the ground. "Scott..." She whispered to him. Her hand reached out to touch him. "I was not laughing at you, but at these moment, what is happening." Dawn's hands cupped the red heads face. "I would never laugh at you." She said searching his eyes for a sign that he understood. Scott closed his eyes and sighed. He was going to pull a way, but found that Dawn would not let him go.

"Dawn?" He questioned as he opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" He breathed out as he watched her eying him. Her face was inches a way from his and if he leaned a bit in... he could kiss her.

"I am unsure..." She said before pulling her body, her hands a way from Scott. Dawn tried to smile. "I just wanted to make sure that you understood I meant no harm." She half lied. "I'll leave you to use the bathroom. Knock on my door when you are done." She said slowly backing out of the room. A part of her wished Scott would stop her and make last nights dream come true.

xxx

Dawn shut the door behind her and slowly slid down towards the ground until she was seated. What was wrong with her? She thought to herself. It was not her normal self to have a sex dream about the male taking a shower. It was not her normal self to want to be in there with him. It was not her normal self to think that he looked amazing naked. She blushed a dark red at that thought. She felt a chill run through her body at the thought of Scott's warm hands touching her.

Dawn shook her head to clear her mind. Dusk had said that whatever she saw were either events that happened or would happen. Dawn couldn't believe that Scott and her would ever have sex. It wasn't that the idea seemed strange to her, but that she didn't think that Scott liked her that way. Ever since Dawn started dreaming of Scott, her dreams grew more romantic and intimate... no breath taking. Her heart stopped as she thought of dream Scott and real Scott. The two weren't that far off from each other. The only difference she could see was that dream Scott focused all his love and care towards her. Real Scott put all that love and care towards Courtney and Dusk, but not towards her. Could it be? Was Dusk right in her belief that Dawn was seeing the future? Dawn felt confused.

xxx

Dusk took a sip of her coffee as she looked at the objects in front of her. They were jars of paint, different types of blades, and a white door. She wondered if she had picked the right objects for Scott and than smirked at the fact that she had never been wrong before. She placed her coffee beside the door and walk towards the front door. She smiled to herself as she made sure she looked her best, that all her hair was tied back. Happy with how she looked she stepped towards the front door and opened the door to find that Scott was standing with Dawn.

"Dawn?" She questioned. "I had thought you'd come later. Guess I'm off a little." Dusk said as she left the pair at the front door and walked off.

"Hello to you too." Scott stated ass he rolled his eyes. Dawn entered the home before Scott and waited for him to shut the door.

"Scott! Your things are in the kitchen." Dusk yelled. "I have all the things you'll need."

"I thought you said you didn't know what you were going to do today." Dawn stated as she glanced at Scott.

"I didn't, but Dusk knows. Like she knew we were at the door and that," Scott stated as he took off his coat and tossed it on the floor. "I would do that."

"Scott! I'm not picking that up. I did make you something to eat since Dawn didn't let you eat your meat meat breakfast."

"YES!" Scott screamed doing a fist pump out of joy. "I told you Dawn. My meats breakfast can not be stopped by the likes of you." He laughed out with wicked joy before running towards the kitchen. Dawn sighed as she knelled down to pick up Scott's coat.

"Don't touch the coat!" Dusk yelled. "It's like his fav. thing in the world and he hates people touching it."

"But it is on the floor." Dawn said confused.

"Yea, leave it." Scott said in between bits. "The dust makes it look cooler."

xxx

Dawn walked into the kitchen to find Dusk sitting on a table beside a white door. Scott chocked on his food as he tried to force more food into his mouth. Dusk didn't even bother to help the boy. Instead, she poured a cup of hot tea and handed it to her sister.

"Don't mind him." Dusk said as she passed the cup to her sister. "He won't die from chocking on meat. He may die from running his mouth off though."

"I don't run off my mouth." Scott defended.

"I think that at times you do." Dawn said softly with earned her a dirty look from Scott and a snort of laughter from Dusk.

"But we love your mouth." Dusk said after she was done laughing. "Right Dawn?" Dusk asked with a knowing smile.

"I do enjoy listening to you speak." Dawn said giving her sister an unhappy look. Was her sister trying to tell Scott that Dawn may have feelings for him?

"Than you are one of the few." Scott said before grabbing his plate and going upstairs. Dusk rolled her eyes at his actions.

"He can be such a baby when the girl he crushes on hurts his feelings." Dusk said drinking her coffee.

"What?" Dawn asked wide eyed.

"He has a crush on you." Dusk said as if that was a known fact. "It may be more than a crush for that matter."

"Why would he... What makes you... No, it can not be." Dawn said trying to understand what her sister was saying.

"You never change." Dusk said as she went to follow Scott upstairs. "I'll do damage control. Just stay there."

xxx

Scott sat on his bed looking out the window towards the shed/workplace. He had been nice and kind towards Dawn. He had tried hard to be a good guy around her... and now he found out that he hadn't been doing to well at it. He let out a sigh and hung his head. What the hell was wrong with him?

"When I said you ran your mouth off, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Dusk said as she stood in his door way. "I think it's good that you know how to get under someones skin and shit. It saved our lives often enough."

"Not the point." Scott sighed out.

"I think she sees that you have a good heart under all that crap you say sometimes." Dusk said as she sat next her best friend.

"Sunshine, I don't wanna be seen as the bad guy." Scott whispered out.

"Batman is a great guy. One of the best heroes." Dusk said in thought.

"What does that have to do with me?" Scott asked rolling his eyes.

"Hear me out!" Dusk stated harshly. "Batman is a good guy, but he is often seen as a villain by those who are good guys. It's not roses all the time for him and it's not roses all the time for real good guys." Dusk paused in thought. "I don't get treated like a good person either."

"Yea, but what you do is highly questionable." Scott pointed out.

"But it's the right thing to do." Dusk said. "And you do the right thing too even if it doesn't always seem right."

"Yea, whatever." Scott said bumping his shoulder against his best friend. Dusk smiled softly. She knew he was still upset, but at least he was getting over it little by little.

xxx

Dawn walked up the stairs slowly. She was feeling uncomfortable waiting around in the kitchen. She walked past her old room and paused as she looked at her sisters door. There was a beautiful image painted onto it. Dawn stared at it in awe. It was lovely. Dawn reached her hand forward and twisted the door handle open. She looked at her sisters walls amazed by the works of art that filled the room.

"Hey! No one said you could enter my room!" Dusk screamed out with a smirk.

"I am sorry. It would seem that I could not help myself." Dawn said with a slight pink growing on her face.

"Chill." Dusk said pushing her sister into her room. "Sit. Scott come and show Dawn your work."

"These are all Scott's?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Yea!" Dusk said brighten up to a smile. "He's like crazy talent." Dusk laughed as Scott walked past her room. "Scott isn't going to show off his work. That's so like him."

"Where is he going?" Dawn asked unsure what to do.

"He's going to work on your soon to be door." Dusk said like it didn't matter. "But anyway. Check out the carved work he did. It's like amazing shit."

"Okay." Dawn sighed out. She wished that she knew why he was so hurt by what she said. Scott most have heard worse after the island?

xxx

Hours later, Dawn and Dusk went to check on Scott. Dusk walked beside her sister and chuckled at finding Scott carving on the wooden door. She tiptoed to look over his shoulder, but stopped when Scott turned to glare at her. Dusk frowned and put her hands together as if to beg. He sighed and went back to work. Dusk smiled and pulled Dawn towards Scott.

"An elf?" Dawn remarked at seeing his work.

"A forest elf." Dusk said back. "She's very pretty."

"Yes, she is very lovely." Dawn smiled. "I am amazed at how real she seems. What will become of the door?"

"It's going to be for your old room." Scott stated without much thought or care.

"Truly?" Dawn asked with bright eyes.

"Yes." Scott said before looking at Dawn. "Unless you don't like it. I could do something else?"

"No! I like this one very much. Please, let me have this one."

"Yea, I'll leave you birds alone and head out." Dusk said holding back a laugh.

"Where?" Scott yelled out. "You never go out without asking me to come!"

"I have a date." Dusk said. "Don't worry Scott. I'll make sure to come home before 1 p.m."

"Is that not very late for a date?" Dawn asked.

"Make sure to text me when you get home and ya know tell me that you didn't hurt/kill anyone."

"Nah, Dawn. It's not that late. It's just a movie bash. We're watching a lot of vampire films. It's a group of us." Dusk explained. "I'm taking your jacket Scott."

"Fine. Whatever." Scott said. "We're leaving anyway."

"I do not wish to leave just yet." Dawn said with a frown.

"Fine. We're going to be here for a while longer." Scott stated. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to talk to you the whole time." He said to Dawn.

"Bye guys." Dusk stated hoping they would notice. "Bye to you too Dusk." She mocked as Dawn and Scott went back and forth.

xxx

Dusk walked up to her car and sighed as she sat inside. Those two were so hopeless. They were going to need all the hope they could get. The wolf was not around just yet. Maybe Lizzy and her could plan something out with Noah, to make sure that the plan wouldn't hurt or kill anyone. Yes, that would be a great idea. She thought as she started up her car.

xxx

Scott pulled out a deck of cards and handed them over to Dawn who smiled.

"I wish to play poker." Dawn stated as she sat down on the floor of the living room.

"Can you even play that game?" Scott snorted out. "It's a game of lairs."

"It is not a game of liars. It is a game with some lies." Dawn stated as she dealt the cards. "And I can play it well."

Scott gave the blonde a look and laughed. Dawn frowned in anger. How could he not believe her?

"It is true!" Dawn stated in a firm tone.

"Yea, care to make a bet than?" Scott smirked out as he picked up his cards.

"If it will prove me right, than yes." Dawn glared at the red headed male.

"First to win three games gets a prize." Scott said before thinking over the matter. "You do my homework for two days if I win."

"And you do whatever I want for one day." Dawn stated as she picked up her cards.

"Deal."

xxx

Dusk pulled up to a normal sized home and walked towards the door. There seemed to be no one around yet which was odd. She was sure that she hadn't come early. She knocked on the door and looked about the outside of the house. It didn't seem like a trap. She thought to herself. She placed a hand to the small of her back and waited for someone to answer the door. Her fingers touched the handle of a small dagger as she glared at the door. As it opened, she pulled out her small blade and placed it on the mans throat. She stared into his eyes coldly before she realized who was in front of her. She pushed herself off the male and put her dagger away.

"Sorry about that, B." Dusk said as the other person brushed himself off. "When I saw no one outside, I grew worried that something was wrong."

B nodded his head in understanding. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

"I guess the others are suck. It's cuz of that idiots car." Dusk said as she walked over towards his living room. The idiot she was talking about was Sam. She didn't care to highly for someone that said Dawn of the Dead was better than House of Wax, the original House of Wax. Price was amazing in that movie and that shit could happen. Dawn of the Dead was not as likely to happen. Dusk knew all the fail safes and it was hard for all of them to fail at the same time in order for a zombie out break to really do any damage.

Dusk sat down on a chair with a good view of the tv and watched B leave the room. He returned a while later with two drinks and handed one to her. She smiled and took a sip.

"I guess we could watch a movie before they get here. We have time to see a two and a half hour film. Give or take." She said with her eyes closed. She opened one eye to see B in thought. He moved towards the rack of movies and pulled out one she was sure was new. She blinked as he put it on without asking her what she thought on the subject. She smiled when she saw what he put on. Sleepy Hollow was one of her favorite romantic movies.

"I love this B!" Dusk screamed as she moved to hug B.

xxx

Scott frowned as he looked up at Dawn. How could she have won three games and he only two? This was not happening to him.

"Are you sure that ya not cheating or something?" Scott asked as he took two cards.

"I am sure that I am playing fairly." Dawn said as she moved her cards around. "Why? Do you think I am going to win the bet?"

"Never!" Scott screamed.

xxx

Dusk ate her popcorn with a smile. She jumped up and down in her seat with joy. She loved the part where the bitch was taken to hell. Best part ever! B smiled as he watched Dusk act like a child. He heard a knock on the door and Dusk jumped to her feet to change the movie while B went to open the door.

"Hey guys." Sam said with one of his laughs. "I see that Scott isn't here."

"I left him with my sister." Dusk said before rolling her eyes. "Those two are blind as shit. They sooo want to dance with no pants and be cuddle bunnies together, but won't make a move."

"Tell Scott hey for me." Sam said trying to keep smiling.

"Where's monster girlfriend?" Dusk asked.

"Oh, she's off with another doctor trying to cure her... issue." Sam said as he took a seat.

"I told you two. I know a guy that could help. Just have a case of unmarked bills and go see this guy who will take you to see this other guy who will take you to the doctor."

"As great as that sounds." Sam said with a scared look. "We think a normal doctor would be better."

"Where's the wanna be twins?" Dusk asked as she sat next to Sam.

"I think they went to watch guys working out." Sam said in thought.

"Maybe, they should work out too." Dusk said taking a sip of her soda. That statement earned her dirty looks from both males in the room. "Come on! We all know that one of them really needs to put down the cakes and run her ass off." Dusk looked at the two boys and smiled when they said nothing.

"Anyway," Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. "Which vampire movie is first?"

"Lovesuckers from Planet Mars!" Dusk stated with a smile.

xxx

"I win!" Dawn yelled. "I win the bet!"

"No way!" Scott screamed as threw down his cards. "Rematch now!"

"Fine." Dawn said rolling her eyes. "But you will only lose once more."

xxx

"Go Tex! Kill that Bitch!" Dusk yelled as she watched the movie.

"Oh! That was just gross!" Sam laughed out.

"No! Don't go downstairs!" Dusk yelled with a laugh. "I would so live through a horror movie with ease. You, Sam, not so much."

"What? I could so live through a horror movie. I know all the rules." Sam stated with pride.

"MMM, hate to break it to you, but knowing the rules has nothing to do with living through a horror movie. Plus most rules don't work anymore." Dusk said with a smirk. "B, he'd live no problem. Most likely die at the end to save some chick he loves or some crap like that. But you Sam, so top three on the list of first vics."

The two geeks started what B knew would be a heated debate.

xxx

"I win again!" Dawn said with a smile.

"You cheated!" Scott yelled out as he tossed his cards onto the floor. "Fuck this. I'm going to bed."

Dawn laughed to herself. He could be so cute sometimes.


	14. Wednesday Truth Be Told

Note: It has been a long time since I last update. I am super sorry. Please forgive me on that note. But, I give you a new chapter and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dusk walked to the kitchen to clean her glass off before changing her drink of choice. She glanced up to look out the window that faced the backward and her body stilled. She scanned the outside before shutting off the water and turning slowly to put the glass a way. She walked softly out of the room and into the living room. She sighed rather loudly as she shot up her arms.

"Well! Common Losers! I'm off!" Dusk said with a playful laugh.

"Already?" Sam asked as he peeked up at her from his seat. "But like it's only been two and a half movies!"

"Yea, I know." She said crossing her arms and leaning forward on the couch. "But I need to go. Monster girl is coming over and she doesn't like me much." Dusk said making a face of disgust.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that." Sam sighed out. "She thinks your trying me to steal or something."

"Yea, she crazy." Dusk turned her head to face B. "I'll text ya when I get home safe."

"Me too?" Sam stated as he ate popcorn.

"Yea, text me first. Dakota will get mad if I text you first." Dusk said pushing herself off the couch. "See you next month Sam! See you B, whenever."

Dusk waved goodbye before skipping towards the door with a dark smile. She let the front door slowly close behind and drove a way from the house while loudly playing the theme song Halloween. The two males sat waiting for the music to fade a way.

"That girl is creepy." Sam said unsure if he should speak. "It's kinda cool." Sam laughed out. B shot the geek a dark look which went unnoticed.

xxx

Dusk drove were car with care as she turned down the radio. She reached for her gun in the glove box and set it in her lap. She always had a loaded gun near her in case of just such a night. She glanced up into her review mirror and back onto the road. It seemed at she was not being followed. Seemed being the best word she would use. She made a left turn and glanced at her review mirror once more. Dusk smiled as she made another turn, this time to the right. There was someone trying to follow her car. Dusk started to debate if tonight would be a gun fight or if she would lose the car.

xxx

It was close to three in the morning Scott noted to himself as he pushed himself out of bed. He looked up to see Dusk standing in front of him. She gave him a hard look, but her eyes shined with fear. It was her brave face. Scott stood up and moved to hold her shoulders.

"What happened?" Scott whispered with worry.

"There was someone outside B's house. I left early and a car was following me. I lost the guy, but if they were following me they would've known were I would be going home." Dusk stated. "I didn't see anyone worth noticing."

"So, this means that the person was watching B or Sam." Scott reasoned. "Dakota? People have been trying to capture her before."

"That would make sense." Dusk said as she thought about the matter. "But would they follow me instead of keeping watch of the house."

"I would make sure to watch everyone and note how they move and behave. I would risk letting Sam or Dakota out of my sight in order to gain entail on someone new." Scott said running his hands through his hair. "Sam and Dakota kinda have a pattern of behavior that never change much."

"I should warn them than." Dusk said as she turned to leave the room.

"No, don't do that." Scott said softly. "We can't tip our hands. That person that followed you knows you have some skills, but that's it. If we warn those two and there bugged, we let the ones following ya know who know our shit."

"It puts us in danger." Dusk reasoned with a frown. "So, we do nothing."

"No, we help Courtney and keep our ears and eyes opened."

xxx

"Dawn! We have to go!" Scott screamed at Dawn's door as Dusk watched. She looked down at her feet in boredom. Scott turned his head to look at Dusk and Dusk pushed herself off the wall.

"Dawn! I'll make you some food." Dusk yelled looking at Scott as if she hated his guts.

"Dawn! If you don't get out of bed I'll kill a puppy." Scott screamed.

"What!" Dawn screamed as well as Dusk. Dusk looked at Scott as if she didn't think he had it in him to do that. Dawn on the other hand rushed to throw the door open. "Please, do not kill any beings on this Earth."

"I can't promise that." Scott said as he looked at anything that wasn't Dawn. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Dawn asked on her tippy toes. Dusk slowly walked a way shaking her head.

"Because, what if someone is trying to kill me?" Scott said placing his hand over his chest and pointing to his heart. "I should have the right to kill him in order to live."

"You don't have to kill anyone." Dawn said.

"You never been in a fight before." Scott stated trying not to scream.

"Yo, can we not have a war this early in the morning?" Dusk huffed out as she walked down stairs. "It's kinda making me wish I stayed with the boys last night."

"Who are the boys anyway?" Dawn questioned as she eyed her sister. "More beings willing to hurt others?"

"Nah, just two losers who are lucky that someone as kick ass as Dusk and me spend time with them." Scott smirked.

"Sam and B from the island." Dusk said. "Dakota doesn't like me. So, there's no her when I'm around." Dusk added.

"Monster girl is all jelly of how Sam talks to Dusk." Scott mocked.

"You like Sam? But he has a girlfriend!" Dawn half yelled.

"Nah, it's not like that." Scott said. "Dakota is just crazy. Get dressed. We have to leave soon for classes."

xxx

Dusk put two bowls of oatmeal on the table. Scott frowned as he looked at the mess his best friend dare to call food.

"Not all meals need meat." Dusk said with an eye roll.

"But this isn't even a meal. It's like jail food." Scott said pushing the bowl a way from him.

"Hmmm, debatable," Dusk said as she took Scott's bowl of oatmeal and started eating. "But I'll make you cupcakes with bacon to make up for oatmeal breakfast if you have a bowl."

"And meatloaf dinner next time I come over?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea."Dusk laughed out. "Meatloaf with fired rice."

"What? No! Meatloaf with mashed potatoes." Scott stated as he walked towards the stove to get some oatmeal.

"Why no rice?" Dusk asked.

"Cuz it just not right." Scott yelled out. "Rice is like not good enough to be with meatloaf. It's like the wrong side dish."

"Rice is the a great side dish." Dusk stated eating her oatmeal.

"Yea, not for meatloaf."

"I do not care for meatloaf." Dawn stated as she slowly walked into the room.

"Yea, don't worry. It's not for you. It's for Scott and me." Dusk said. "But I made oatmeal of us this morning. Just cuz of you." Dusk said pointing her spoon towards Dawn.

"Yea, thanks for that." Scott stated with a sigh.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it." Dusk stated. "You need your strength to deal with Court. You are seeing her soon, right?"

xxx

Scott and Dawn sat in their shared first class. Scott drew pictures in his book while Dawn took notes. She sighed softly as she turned her head to look at Scott. She heard Dusk in his room last night and she was confused about the nature of her sister and Scott's relationship. Why would her sister be in his room so late at night? Scott didn't seem to like Dusk that way, but how could Dawn be sure?

"Moon child! Class is over." Scott said in a pissed off tone. "Unless lil Dawny is cutting class." Scott mocked.

"I would never." Dawn stated as she grabbed all her things.

"Yea, I thought as much." Scott said as he followed Dawn out of the room.

Half way towards there next class, Dawn asked Scott an odd question.

"Do you think that Dusk is more enjoyable to spend time with?"

"What?" Scott wasn't sure what Dawn was asking. "Are you asking if I like Dusk better than you?"

"No," Dawn blushed. "Not at all. I am asking if she is ore fun to be around."

"Soooo, if I like spending time with her more than you. It's not that she's funnier or whatever. It's that she's, ya know, my best friend and I know her. We have common likes and dislikes. But I like spending time with you too. It's just in a different way." Scott said rubbing his neck unsure if he said the right thing.

"I see." Dawn said as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"I don't wanna be with your sister." Scott stated. "I don't like her that way."

"I never said you did."

"Yea, but a lot of people mistake how I am around her for lust and shit." Scott huffed out. "When you know someone for a long time, you act different with them than other people. It doesn't mean anything is going on."

xxx

Scott walked to his dorm and thought about how Dawn had been acting. She seemed less happy. Scott opened his room door and saw someone standing in the shadows. It didn't look like Noah. Scott slowly shut the door behind him and thought about were his gun would be.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" Scott asked ready for a shot out or worse. He was shocked to see the person step out of the shadows.

"How'd ya know it was me?" Duncan asked with a raised brow.

"I guessed." Scott said trying to save face. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I was looking for you." Duncan stated as he looked around. "Ya always go to bed packing heat?"

"I grow up in the country." Scott said wondering if his gun was where he left it. "It's like a most have. You followed Dusk than?"

"Yea," Duncan stated like he didn't care. "Your friend Dusk is hard to keep track of."

"She could've killed you."

"I don't care. I'm dying to see Court." Duncan stated with a frown.

"What about Gwen?"

"What about her?" Duncan asked unsure how his girlfriend had anything to do with this.

"How does she feel about you seeing your ex?" Scott asked throwing himself on his bed.

"She doesn't care."

"You didn't even bring it up." Scott remarked with a sigh.

"What? I so did." Duncan yelled.

"Sure." Scott said as he closed his eyes. "I'ma take a nap and than I'll take you to see Courtney for a lil bit."

"Why not now?"

"Cuz I am fucking sleepy and Courtney is a fighter."

"What does that-"

"Just let me rest up." Scott yelled.

"I hate you." Duncan said as he sat on Noah's bed.

"I hate you more."

xxx

Dusk walked towards her car and thought about her sister. A small tear fell down her face as she thought about what she gave up for Dawn. She shook her head and pulled her hair from her eyes. Now was not the time to think of such things. Now, Dusk had to met Lizzy and Noah. It was an important meeting for Lizzy. Dusk tried to smile as she started up her car. She wondered if one day she would do what Lizzy was doing.

xxx

"Okay," Scott said as he slowly got up. "Dawn should be done with class."

"So?" Duncan questioned as he fought the strong longer to punch the red headed male.

"She's going to take you." Scott said as he reached for his cell.

"I thought you were taking me?"

"I have class later tonight and don't wanna miss it."

"So, you pass me off like some rag?" Duncan yelled.

"Look! They won't let you in with out Dusk, Dawn or me. Dusk won't take you and I have class. Dawn has to go with you." Scott explained.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Duncan screamed in rage.

"Cuz, I didn't want you pulling Dawn out of class." Scott said as he glared at Duncan. "Dawn shouldn't have to give up her class time so you can fix your mistake."

"What are you saying?" Duncan said making a fist.

"You know what I'm saying!" Scott stated back ready for a fight. Just than the song Payphone started playing. Scott hurried to answer his phone. "Yes? What? Why? Ugh! But I LIVE WITH HIM! Fine! Okay! You owe me."

"What was that about? Noah gonna date your friend?" Duncan laughed out.

"Nah, Lizzy... I mean Izzy is going to date him." Scott said recalling that only Dawn and a few others called Izzy Lizzy. "Dusk is just going to have Noah join our group of... friends. It's a club kind of thing."

"A club?"

"Look. It's just I like to keep my club life and my personal life in to areas. It's nothing." Scott stated in a panic. He said too much.

"Man. Your a weird fucker."

"Says the guy with green hair!" Scott shouted. There was a knock on Scott's front door and the red head sighed in relief. He rushed to open the door and pulled the blonde girl onto the room.

"What is going on?" Dawn asked as she looked at Duncan. "Why is he in your room? I thought you disliked him."

"I feel more than dislike for that man." Scott stated gritting his teeth. "He broke in."

"He did what?" Dawn screamed out.

"It's no big deal." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"It's like super easy to do. I've done it a number of times." Scott stated with a small smirk until he realized he was agreeing with the guy he hated.

"It is to a big deal. It is a crime." Dawn stated.

"Only if they caught you." Duncan smiled.

"He's going to see Court and you are going to take him." Scott stated as he sat on his bed with a sigh. "Just watch out for Court."

"Hey, you acted like I can't be trusted." Duncan yelled out, a little hurt at the lack of trust.

"Look, I don't know you. I just know the mess you leave behind. So, I'm not sorry for the lack of trust I have in you."

"I think that we should all take a moment to relax. The room is filling up with dark energy." Dawn stated hoping to stop the two from fighting.

"What?" Duncan mouthed to Scott as Dawn hummed to herself with her eyes closed. Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, is this not better?" Dawn asked as she opened her eyes.

"Whatever." Scott stated at the same time as Duncan. "Just leave my room with that punk rocker wannabe."

xxx

"I'm not wearing that!" Duncan screamed at the smaller person in front of him.

"But Scott and Dusk said you had to." Dawn remarked with a frown.

"No! I will not wear a blindfold."

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Cuz I should be shown some level of trust here. I'm not a bad person. I didn't even do anything to ya guys." Duncan stated. Dawn thought the matter over and sighed.

'Fine. You do not have to wear it. But you most not tell Dusk or Scott that I showed you how to reach Courtney."

"Yea, fine. Let's go."

"I fear this shall not end well." Dawn said to herself as she followed Duncan to his car.

xxx

Scott pulled out his phone and called Dusk when he was sure that Duncan and Dawn were gone. He had news to tell her.

"Hey, sunshine. Last night it was Duncan that was following you and a wolf falls within the next two weeks." Scott stated.

"Is a sister needed to reach Grandmothers house safely?" Dusk asked.

"It would be best to have a sister if problems should arise." Scott said as he sat down on his bed.

"A sister is in mind. Talk more later." Dusk stated.

xxx

Noah stared at the two red headed women before him. He looked to his left where Dusk was sitting and than to his right where Izzy was sitting.

"You mean to tell me that you two are secret agents for the government and were trained since childhood to kill people. This is why both of you are insane. Izzy more so than you," Noah stated pointing towards Dusk.

"Yes." Dusk stated. "They went to far with Izzy and that is the reason why, for the most part, the program we were in was washed out. Girls were sent back home with half training or none at all while those with stable minds and all most full training kept. They didn't need another Lizzy and the agents they had trained past the half way point were well enough to do the jobs needed."

"I was let go even though I was past halfway through the training." Izzy stated looking at the ground. "They said I was too broken to use. But I am getting better now and they have started asking to use me."

"You can understand why I don't believe any of this." Noah stated as he looked between the two red heads.

"You don't need to believe right now." Dusk said as she placed a few disks into the tan males hands. "A few training videos from our childhood and some of us on missions. Seeing may make you believe."

"If that doesn't make you believe us, agents can come and show you." Izzy said with a wide grin.

"You'd rather watch the movies than have them step in." Dusk stated with a hard look. "Anyway," Dusk said lightheartedly. "I have to go and plan an attack on a wolf or two. Help maybe needed. Calls maybe made."

"Kay, Kay."Izzy said. "Go. Go."

Noah stared at the disk in his hand and tuned out the world. He wondered if he would believe them after watching the footage on the disks.

xxx

Duncan stepped softly into the white room. Courtney looked so peaceful in her sleeping state.

"Why is she with tubes and shit?" He asked softly.

"She overdosed a few days ago. The doctors say she will wake up soon." Dawn said.

"How? I thought she had been here for a long time." Duncan asked.

"She found a way to get high." Dawn said. "People like her often find a way. When it is all you think about, you have nothing but time to think of ways to get what you want." Dawn said steeping closer to Courtney. "I have never spoken to her before. Just sat in the room and felt her aura. She is very sad and lonely. Most of all hurt. She has no one." Dawn felt like crying. "Or that is how she feels on the matter of her life."


	15. Thursday, Friday, Happy Days

Note: The next chapter. It seems that the more I write, the more it gets complex. R&R

* * *

Dawn knocked on Scott's and Noah's door the next morning. She heard hushed voices and some half yells during the night and wanted to find out the reason behind this.

xxx

The Wednesday night around midnight Scott walked into his shared bedroom to see Noah staring off into space. Scott smirked as he sat next to his roommate. He wondered if his face looked like that the day he found out about Dusk.

"So, I take it they told you." Scott breathed out after a long moment of silents between the two.

"You knew too." Noah asked wide eyed.

"Bout them being Reds? Yea. I work with Dusk on missions." Scott said as he leaned forward.

"You're a Red too?" Noah asked unsure if he understood this right. "The training footage only showed females."

"All Reds are females." Scott stated. "I am a Woodsman, Dusk's handler."

"I have to be honest." Noah said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't understand the "Little Red Ridding Hood" references."

"Well, it goes back to before any of us were born. The government trained a bunch of people to be secret agents and black ops kinda of guys. That group they trained were own as the Pack and the members were called Wolves of different kinds to keep their names secret." Scott explained with a smirk on his face. Scott loved telling the story. In his mind, it was like sharing a secret history, which it was.

"So, what happened to this Pack of Wolves?" Noah asked with more energy than Scott knew his roommate had.

"Well, some of them get a taste of blood. Some retired and lived other lives. Others become greedy. Hell, some even turned against everything they stood for and tried to destroy the country. The few who stayed loyal were tasked to kill their once teammates. They found their job hard to do because they weren't as good as they once were and those who had left the group had few rules to hold them back. So, the government started looking for new people to train. Those who stayed loyal told them the kind of people to look for. They wanted young girls since females were more likely to have psyche powers and more likely to understand how to cause a lot of pain without the risk of the victims gaining the will to fight or losing the value of their life." Scott stated with a frown.

"I don't get the little girls thing." Noah half yelled wishing Scott would hurry up.

"See, training someone from a young age means that you can do a way with all the bad habits that could get them killed in a fight with a Wolf. Since the girls were going to be young, at least the age 10 or so, it fit in with the Red Ridding Hood story. A young girl going through the change of girl to woman fighting for her self and others in order to stay alive against the wolf that would kill or otherwise harm her." Scott stated. "The dying of the girls hair red was made to give them a common identity. A shared bond and remind them that they are not a lone."

"A what about the Woodsman thing? You said you were Dusk's handler?" Noah asked thinking things over in his head.

"Well, because of all the training they went through and all the things they saw at such a young age, the Reds aren't well rounded people. They have a lot of issues and need someone their to take care of them and watch out for them. Handlers make sure their girl is taking care of herself and behaving in a manner that is okay. Handlers, also, help plan missions and pick missions that are right for their girl. Many Woodsmen die trying to keep their girl alive." Scott stated. "I wasn't going to be a Handler. But... because of the island... they saw talent in me... and than I ran into Dusk and.. long story short took a bullet for her... so they thought to give me a try since Dusk lost her last Handler."

"Have you almost died often?" Noah asked worried slightly for Izzy.

"More than often." Scott stated trying to think of how many times he almost died. "But I didn't really have a life before Dusk. She changed everything for me and made it so that I could be myself and found the path to my happiness. She, also, promised to help me fuck over my father."

"What about Izzy?" Noah asked.

"What about her?"

"What's going to happen to her now?" Noah half yelled upset over how uncaring Scott seemed about Izzy.

"Relax. The balls in her hand. If she wants to work, she can work. Our people won't touch her since we let her go in the first place."

xxx

Thursday morning Dawn waited for one of the two boys to answer her knock. It was Noah that opened the door. He seemed unhappy to see her for some reason. Noah glanced over towards Scott who was still in bed. The red headed male lifted his head and said "She's clueless." Noah seemed happy enough with that answer and let Dawn in.

"We'll talk about it later than." Noah mumbled to himself before going back to bed.

"Does he ever take classes?" Dawn asked walking over to Scott. Scott rolled over in his bed giving Dawn room to sit down.

"Yea, most of them are online classes though." Scott said waiting for Dawn to sit down. "He doesn't care much for being around people."

"Why did he not just take online college?"

"Because it doesn't look as good as going to here." Noah sighed out. "I think I was mistaken to do so. My life went even more off the normal scale than it was on the island." Noah moaned out.

"Was that what you two were yelling about last night?" Dawn asked looking between the two males.

"We weren't fighting." Scott stated. "We were talking about how crazy it was that Hellfire didn't make as much a Storm Heart. I mean Hellfire is a better movie."

"That my friend is untrue. Hellfire did make more money than Storm Heart. As I explained, Storm Heart has a strong cult following which earns it, slowly, more money. Hellfire never got a cult following because of the issues of copyrighting." Noah stated understanding what Scott was trying to do. Scott wasn't as thick headed as Noah thought.

"Bullshit!" Scott screamed. "My old man has a copy of Hellfire."

"Not possible." Noah frowned out. "The rights to that movie are owed by Mark Evans the famed self made man. Sadly, he won't let anyone make or sale that movie."

"Right..." Scott said as he looked about the room. "It's an old copy of the film. So, maybe your right."

"Yea, whatever." Noah said studying Scott.

"What's Hellfire and Storm Heart?" Dawn asked reminding the two that she was there.

"You never heard of them before?" Noah asked sitting up right on his bed.

"Holy Shit! How have you not?" Scott screamed jerking up. "Their Dusk's fav films. Well, Storm Heart is. Dusk is dying to see the Hellfire."

"Why doesn't she just use the one your father has?" Dawn asked.

"Uh? Oh, cuz my old man doesn't wanna have anyone use it. He'd kill me if it was touched."

"That seems silly." Dawn stated as she tried to stop reading the males aura. There was so much pain and heartache. There was more to the story than what Scott was saying.

"Whatever." Noah said as he went back to resting. "I'm not getting into this again. Count me asleep now."

"Sure man. We'll live in half an hour tops." Scott said as he pulled the covers off of him.

xxx

Scott closed the door behind him as he glanced over towards Dawn. He really didn't understand what she was doing checking up on him.

"Don't you have any friends to chill with?" Scott asked and than cursed himself for making it sound like he didn't enjoy having her around. If Dawn was anger, she didn't show it. The two of them starting walking down the hall before Dawn said anything.

"I do not mean to be a bother. If you have plans today, I will leave you in peace." The blonde girl said as she played with her fingers.

"Nah, I got no plans. It's just don't you have better things to do than spend time with me?" Scott half lied. He needed to make a plan and back up plan for the mission with Dusk next week.

"I have other friends, but they are busy. B said that he had work and clubs. The only free night he had in the last two weeks he spent having a-"

"Movie night." Scott finished. "He does love his movie night."

"How did you know that?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Oh, B never told ya? He and I are somewhat friends. Yea, I go to movie night most of the times he has it." Scott smirked out.

"Why would he keep that from me?" Dawn thought over both aloud and to herself.

"I don't know." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess saying that he was only talking to me to get close to Dusk made him look bad or something. I don't know what the guy thinks. He never talks so I don't understand what the hell he does most of the time until he's almost done."

"Talking is very important to you." Dawn stated smiling.

"Yea, and Dusk too. I guess that's why those two broke up." Scott said without thinking.

"B and Dusk dated?" Dawn yelled out.

"It was awhile back and they both don't like talking about it." Scott said wishing he hadn't of said that.

"Why did they break up?" Dawn questioned.

"Me and other issues." Scott said hoping that would be enough.

xxx

Dusk sat down in a small club wearing a tastefully short black dress. She did her best to look nervous and like she was unsure of herself. She shyly sipped her pink cocktail as she looked about the room. The key to this working was to seem like a helpless, shy girl. Someone who seem like she wouldn't be able to handle her own in a fight. In short, Dusk did her best to act like her sister Dawn at a club. Dusk glanced towards a man dressed in a high end suit. She blushed a deep red when the man looked back at her. He was a very good looking man. Dusk bit her lip and looked to the floor as she placed her drink down.

"Hello there." said the man in the suit to Dusk as he walked over to the open chair across from her.

"Hi." Dusk said in a half whisper and slight blush.

"If you don't mind me asking," The young male state. "Why are you here? I mean to say that you don't seem the type of person to go to a bar."

"I am waiting for my brother Scott." Dusk said before covering her mouth and making signs of crying. "He sad he would be here by now, but he isn't."

"That's no idea to cry." The man said.

"No, my brother is always on time, for everything." Dusk whined out. "What if he's hurt?"

"I think he's fine. What's his name? If you'd like, I'll check that he is well."

"Would you really?"

"Yes, Miss..."

"O'Neil, Ray O'Neil. My brother is Scott O'Neil." Dusk rushed out.

xxx

"Look. Just let it go!" Scott screamed at the blonde.

"I can not." Dawn said as she put down her text book. The two had been in the library studying for the last few years. "Who else do you and I talk to that have failed to tell me that they are friends with you?"

"Well, you know about Sam and Dakota." Dawn nodded when Scott said this. "I am friends with that Cody guy and Trent... kinda. I mean I know him and he was my number if he needs help, but that's about it for our friendship."

"What kind of help would he need you for? I mean no harm, but would not someone like Eva or Noah be more helpful?" Dawn asked.

"I can be helpful too. I can fix a car with ease. I used to do it for money before Dawn forced me to stop. She said I could damage my hands that way." Scott said as he throw a few books into his bag. He checked his watch and signed. It was about 4 p.m. now. Dusk was most likely working her charm for their job and Dawn was starting to be more of a bother than enjoyable. "I'm going."

"Okay. I'll see you later right?" Dawn asked.

"Yea. Whatever."

xxx

Scott walked out of the building and texted B. He warned the guy that Dawn may ask questions about Dusk. Scott, also, texted Izzy and told her about the Wolf they were after. She seemed fine with the idea of taking the guy down, but wondered how she was going to deal with her Wolf issues. Scott texted back that this Wolf was the new one assigned to her instead of the one that used to have. It was the reason that Scott asked Dusk if she wanted to work the case. He had wanted to help Izzy on her first mission back. In the world of Reds and Wolves, it was common for the girls to team up. Besides, Izzy had yet to have a handler assigned to her and Scott wasn't sure that she would get anyone any time soon. Scott stared at his phone in thought before snapping back to reality as someone took it from him.

"Hey gave that back!"

"Not until you fixed the mess you made!"

"What the hell are you talking about Gwen?" Scott screamed. Really, what the hell was she talking about?

"Duncan hasn't been home in awhile." Gwen said pointing a finger in the red heads face. "I know you did something. He isn't even answering his phone."

"Gave me my phone." Scott said grabbing the phone from her. "I didn't do anything to him and to show you..." Scott said as he pushed buttons. He sawed her Duncan's number and pushed call. "I'll call him."

"Yeah, right. He won't pick up because-" Gwen was cut off as Scott put the call on speakerphone and Gwen could clearly hear her boyfriends voice.

"Hey man." Scott said after Duncan said his greetings. "What have you been up to? I have that crazy goth chick you call a girlfriend screaming that I killed you. What the hell is she going on about?"

"Sorry. I may have forgot to talk to her for a bit." Duncan said sounding a bit sorry. "Been busy."

"Yeah, whatever. Just talk to her before she hurts me. Chick get the evil eyes on me." Scott said shaking a little bit from the cold look Gwen was sending him.

"I'll call her later." Duncan said. "And thanks man... I know I've been an ass, but I-" Duncan was cut off by Scott ending the call.

"Wait! I wanted to hear the end of that!" Gwen yelled.

"Yea, that was personal shit. Meant for me and not ya. I think I'd broke some bro code if I let ya hear that shit." Scott said packing his phone.

"Since when are you two bros?" Gwen questions.

"We ain't. But we may one day and I can't risk my possible bro hating me for shit that happened before we bros." Scott said throwing his shoulders up in the air. "Bro code has no time code in it."

xxx

Noah sat on his bed watching the door. He was waiting for Scott to come home. Instead, what he got was Dawn running into his room through the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Noah sighed out.

"I wanna talk to you about Scott and Dusk." Dawn said.

"What about them?" Noah questioned wondering if the girl found out about the twos secret life.

"Are they together?" Dawn asked biting her lip and looking like she had asked a priest the best position for pleasurable sex.

"Did they say they were together?" Noah asked.

"No, they said they weren't like that." Dawn stated back.

"Then they aren't like that." Noah said bored. "Besides, Scott likes you not your sister."

"Why do you said that?" Dawn asked sitting do next to Noah. Noah rolled his eyes at her stupid question.

"Look, the guy may spend time with Dusk, but she's like a sister to him. He rather make love to you than even think about being in sexual relationship with Dusk. I think the far they'd go is a make out and even that would gross them out."

"Do you think they may have tried to?"

"It doesn't matter. It's like Izzy and me. It doesn't matter that she dated Owen. What matters is that she wants to be with me more than being with him? What's important is that your sister wants you and Scott to be together. I wish Owen would be that way with Izzy and I. I can't even speak to the guy without him saying... some less than nice words to me." Noah frowned as he recalled his last meeting with Owen, his once best friend.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said reaching a hand out towards the tan male. "I know how hard it is on you to lose your best friend in order to be with the woman."

"No you don't." Noah said softly. "You don't no how hard it is. Now, please leave me alone. Izzy said she would be coming over and she won't like you touching me."

xxx

To say that Courtney was a mess, had been the wrong world to use. Duncan thought over. Courtney was far worse than a mess. He wondered why her father wasn't around and why she had no family with her. When the two had dated, her father had always been a strong force in her life. He wondered when Courtney and her father had grown apart and if having her father back would make things better. It was at this moment that he came up with an idea to help Courtney.

xxx

It was officially Friday. Scott thought to himself as he sat in his car dying from the cold. He hated this part of his job. He glanced out onto the street as he saw Dusk or should he say "Ray" walking beside a guy that was key to their plan. In a week, this man would help kill a big bad Wolf. The man walking with Dusk was not someone to mess with lightly though. He was a mobster known for killing people for fun. The guy dealt with so many black markets that to even be seen with the guy was a risk. If things went south, this mobster would let them slide though. Tony, the mobster in question, would never want word to get out that some female get the better of him even if he got the bitch back. Scott hoped that things wouldn't go south though.

Scott cursed his luck as he read a text from Izzy saying that she wouldn't take over until after five in the morning. He was not going to be able to keep up for classes. The next few days are going to be just wonderful. Oh, happy days ahead. Scott thought rolling his eyes.

xxx


	16. Swift Wolf

"Dawn are you alright?" Scott screamed racing to the blonde girls side. His stomach was bleeding, but he had other things on his mind.

"I am fine, but we must get you to a doctor." Dawn said eying his wound.

"It's just a flesh wound. It doesn't even hurt." Scott lied. "How's your head?"

"It hurts." Dawn said trying to get up. "I am sorry."

"Shhhh... don't worry."

"I never should have come." Dawn said as she started to come. "This all happened because of me."

xxx

Friday at 11 p.m. Scott scanning the club around him. He was bored out of his mind as he shot back another drink. It was better than being nervous he thought to himself as he watched Dusk undercover as Ray Evans flirt with a suited man. The man went by the name of Dave Crush, or so the file said. His father was Harry Crush a.k.a Swift Wolf. His strength was his speed. He had the ability to attack/ react faster than most people could think. Greatest weakness would be OCD which left him open to attacks. The man had a habit of revisiting a place at least three times. Dave Crush, unlike his father, was not very swift, but he did have his old mans sick mindset.

Scott check his phone. There was a text from Izzy saying that she would met him at the time they spoke of. What this really meant was that she was in the place she needed to be and was waiting for the kill moment. Scott texted back something that was sure to get under Noah's skin. It may have seemed silly, but codes were needed in case phones were taken or worse if agents were captured.

"Hmmm, can I have... a whiskey and aaaa... hmmm a Blue Marry?" Dusk asked unsure of what she was doing, while acting as if she didn't. The barkeep didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" Scott screamed out. "I think my sister just asked ya for some drinks." Scott said sounding like he came from New York. "Man, I can't understand why ya let people walk all over ya?"

"I'm sorry bro." Dusk said slipping into a different speech pattern. "I just don't have ya're people skills."

"Ya whatever." Scott said looking at his empty glass. "I see ya forgot to keep your classy talk again."

"Slip of the tongue." Dusk said as she brushed her short dress this time sounding more classy.

"It is a slip that I do not mind." Dave said. "At least if it is not an often slip."

"I do not plan to ever have another slip of the tongue." Dusk said as if she hated talking that way. In truth, she really didn't care. Dave smiled with a small laugh.

"Give us a moment." Dave said to Scott as he pulled Dusk towards the other end of the room.

Scott glanced at his empty glass with a sigh. He really hated it when he sat around doing nothing. He much rather be the one playing with peoples minds than be a small pawn. He wondered if he could have another drink and still be able to drive well enough to get away. He checked his watch. 11:30 p.m. That meant that he could sit with a drink for a little while without any worries.

xxx

Scott finished the last of his drink as he looked about the room. It was 12 and no sign of Dusk. He tipped the bar with a scowl. This worried him. Dave was not the type of person to keep a pretty girl from public eyes unless he wanted to teach said girl a lesson. Scott smirked softly when he saw Dusk wave to him with a small smile. She bit her lower lip and started to walk towards him when Dave stopped her. He whispered something in her ear and she seemed truly shocked by what he was saying. Scott narrowed his eyes as he wondered what the guy was saying to her.

"I do not understand what you two are doing." A small female voice said behind Scott. Wait that person sounded like someone he knew. He was pretty sure that if he turned around he would see a blonde woman looking at him. Sure, enough he was right.

"What are you doing here?" Scott whispered as he moved his body closer to her.

"I came to see what you and my sister do on your free time." Dawn said trying to peek around Scott who kept moving his body to block her from view. "Why do you not want me to see my sister?"

"Shh, with that word." Scott stated eying those near them. "I'm trying to keep us alive." Scott turned his head to see Dusk looking panicked. He cursed and grabbed hold of Dawn's hand. "We have to go now." Scott said without paying for his drinks.

"But I have not been here that long." Dawn said in protest.

"If you want to come out of here a live, we leave now." Scott said pulling Dawn along with him.

xxx

Scott hit the send button on his phone and pulled Dawn towards where the car was parked. Dawn kept trying to pull her hand free, but Scott was too strong. Scott finally reached the car and all but throw Dawn into it. He was beyond upset at this point. He held back his rage as he opened the cars doors and pointed for Dawn to enter. She stood her ground. She would not enter the car without understanding what was going on.

"I know that you and my sister have your own lives, but i doubt that me being around more would bring about any ones death." Dawn half yelled.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but tonight I want you to get into the car." Scott said as he pointed for her to enter the backseats.

"No!" Dawn screamed right before a gun fired and a bullet went right past her cutting some of her hair off. "Okay, I'm going!" Dawn screamed as she entered while Scott jumped into the drivers seat.

"Keep your head down!" Scott screamed as he backed the car up.

"What about Dusk?" Dawn yelled as Scott started driving a way. Scott opened the sun roof as he made a sharp turn.

"She'll be fine." Scott said as he turned another sharp turn.

"We are going around in circles!" Dawn stated unsure of what Scott was doing.

"I know what I'm doing!" Scott yelled pissed off to be questioned by anyone. He made another sharp turn and than Dawn heard something hit the top of the car. Dawn shrieked for a moment and than saw the legs of a woman in a tight short dress with the side ripped up. The woman slid from the roof to the open front seat and sat down with a frown.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dusk screamed as she turned to she her sister.

"How the hell should I know?" Scott screamed back as he drove the car faster.

"Cuz it's prob your fault she's here!" Dusk replied as she took a hand held gun and a hair tie from the glove box.

"I doubt that I'm the only one in the wrong here." Scott screamed as he moved the car to the far right and than back towards the left. "Shit! They still on my tail!" Scott said slamming his fists into the steering wheel. Dusk shook her head as she tied it into a bun and loaded her gun.

"Ready!" She stated as she placed her right hand on the door handle while holding the left gun in her hand. Scott moved the car once more, but this time it was into the line of fire rather than a way from it. Two shots flew into the car.

"Dawn on the floor now!" Scott screamed as he moved the car slightly over to the left. Dawn did as she was told. "Ready!" Scott said. Dusk smirked as she opened the car door and her torso leaned out of the car. She aimed the gun in her left hand towards the car firing on them and sent one shot before pulling herself back in and shutting the door. The car firing on them busted into flames as Dusk readied herself for another shot.

Scott drove the car out of the public area in the meantime. The less people in the cross fire, the better it would be for everybody.

"What is going on?" Dawn asked when it seemed the shots were done for.

"It's a long story." Scott said with a sigh.

"We work for the government and try to stop, kill, or capture beings who threaten the welfare of the people. Agents like me are called Reds and agents like Scott are called woodsmen. We were on a job until you came and ruined it. You blow my cover and almost got me killed!" Dusk screamed.

"She didn't know that would happen." Scott screamed back. There was a deep pause in the car as Scott pulled along side an old building.

"I'm going to check that no one followed us." Dusk said grabbing another gun and hiding it within her tight dress. "Don't even." Dusk said as she starting walking a way. Scott sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I am sorry." Dawn said in a whisper. "I did not think that I would cause so many problems."

"Don't be sorry." Scott said. "Dusk is just under stress. She has to work harder than other agents and it bothers her to the point were she's a bitch a lot."

"Is this why B and her broke up? Because of her being a agent. I mean I understand. B is a very kind soul. He would not like her doing such violent things."

"That's not it. He never found out about this side of her. He just thought that Dusk and I were fucking around behind his back." Scott said as he tried not to look at Dawn. "We weren't. We never would do that. She's like a sister to me. Not that I see you as a sister. Not that your not important to me. It's just different. She's like a sister and you're like... like... hmmm. I'ma shut up now."

"Okay." Dawn said.

"Look, I have to make a call. Stay in the car and stay down. Think of this as a horror movie and you're hiding from the kill."

"Why should I do that?" Dawn asked.

"Cuz that's what it like?"

xxx

Scott slammed his head against a wall. He was beyond stupid. How could he tell Dawn that he thought of her sister as if she were his sister and that Dawn was a different story? Now, she was going to think he didn't care. Fuck him! He put a foot in his mouth yet again. Scott sighed as he took out his cell phone and started calling in to the head office. He was just about to make the call when he heard a shot and felt a strong pain in his side. Fuck! He thought as he ran for cover. He had been shot. This was not good. He looked around in hopes of gaining some idea. There was nothing he could use to aid him. He hated his life right now.

xxx

Dusk rushed over to were the gunfire was happening. If she knew Scott, he would be in the middle of it. He had the worst luck in the world. Dusk made it to the car only to find it empty. She cursed her sister for leaving the car and Scott for letting feels cloud his mind. He was slipping. It was so clear that he was slipping.

xxx

"Stop! Dave Stop Firing!" Dusk screamed as she slowly moved towards the gunfire.

"Stay Back!" Scott yelled at her. "I'm not sure were he's firing from!"

"Scott! You okay!" Dusk yelled trying to see were her friend was.

"I've been better!" Scott said as he let out a low moan.

"You two done!" Dave screamed out. "Cuz I think the happy couple should know I got your friend."

"I am sorry!" Dawn whined out throw tears. "I tried to stay down, but I was scared."

"It's cool." Scott said.

"Yea! Thought as much would happen!" Dusk yelled out.

"Come out both of you and put your weapons down were I can see them!" Dave screamed.

xxx

Dusk and Scott sat on their knees with their hands on their heads. Dawn was being handle at gun point by a very upset Dave.

"You two failed." Dave laughed out. "You thought you'd get to my father through me! As if I would be that stupid."

"As if we would put that much faith in you." Dusk said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" Dave said. "I am in control here. Stop acting like the balls still in your hands."

"No one said we were playing a ballgame. Did you know we were playing a ballgame? I sure as hell didn't. What kind of game is it anyway?" Scott said before being kicked in the face by Dave. Scott pulled himself up. "Think that broke my nose."

"Scott, don't." Dawn whispered out. "Just don't speak."

"No can do." Scott said. "Not in my nature." Blood ran down his face.

"Besides, it's fun seeing Scott play with a person mind." Dusk said with a smile. "What is he talking about? Should I trust his words? Is he lying about what's going on? I love seeing that look in peoples eyes as they turn over new info."

"Shut up! You two ain't got anything to back you up."

"What time is it?" Dusk asked. "Could I check my watch?"

"The time? Why do you need to know that?" Dave asked unsure.

"I'd like to know the time when someone dies." Dusk said with a dark smile.

"It's about 1:30." Dave said shaking.

"Is it 1:30 or past 1:30?" Dusk said as Scott tried to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"It's 1:39." Dave said as he checked his watch almost chocking Dawn in doing so.

"Good. I can die happy knowing Swift Wolf is taken care of." Scott said while vainly trying to stop the bleeding.

"What does that mean?" Dave asked in shock.

"Your father is dead. Six feet under."

"He is in Hell now and forever." Scott added. "If you'd like, we can send you there too."

"Call and see that we are right." Dusk added with a chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked with worry. "You're making him upset."

"He needs to know that nothing he did tonight saved his father from death. He just wasted his time." Dusk said with hate in her heart.

"Shut up!" Dave said as he placed a call. He seemed to be relaxing until the person on the other end said something. "What! What happened? Someone fired from the other building. But how? I thought that... what? How could someone make that shot? It's impossible. No. No... no..."

Dusk took this moment to pull out her extra gun from under her dress and fired at Dave causing the man to lose his gun and his hold on Dawn. Dawn sat on the floor in shock. She was trying to come to terms with what was happening. Dusk stood over her sister and glanced over at Dave holding her gun at the level of his eyes.

"You could die now or run home." She said as she glanced over at Dave. Dave seemed to have liked the second option because he ran like he was about to die.

"Dawn are you alright?" Scott screamed racing to the blonde girls side. His stomach was bleeding, but he had other things on his mind.

"I am fine, but we must get you to a doctor." Dawn said eying his wound.

"It's just a flesh wound. It doesn't even hurt." Scott lied. "How's your head?"

"It hurts." Dawn said trying to get up. "I am sorry."

"Shhhh... don't worry."

"I never should have come." Dawn said as she started to come. "This all happened because of me."

"Don't worry Dawn." Dusk said when she was sure Dave was gone. "Scott was the worst luck in the world. He had the same chances of being shot even if you weren't here."

"I do not believe that." Dawn said chocking on tears. "There is so much blood. We need to go to the..."

"No, we have someone I can go to." Scott said trying to stand up.

"We should get moving." Dusk said as she helped her sister off the floor. "Dave could send someone to kill us as we speak."

"At least the car is close." Scott said unlocking the doors with his car keys.

"I thought the car was already open." Dusk said as her eyes slowly opened. "Shit." Scott dropped onto the ground covering Dawn with his body as Dusk hit the ground holding her head with her hands. The car blow up in one big blast.

"Ugh, everything hurts." Scott said rolling off of Dawn. "I think I'm going to...

"Scott! Scott!" Dawn and Dusk screamed as Scott past out.

xxx

"Will he be okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, this is the guy that fixed him up after the island thing." Dusk said as she flipped through some bio text book. "Hmmm, so that is what that looks like."

"Is he a legal doctor?" Dawn asked wondering if it was safe to leave Scott in the mad mans hands.

"Yea, he's legal enough." Dusk said without much care or thought.

"Legal enough?"

"Relax. I trust this doctor. He won't die before you can tell him that you are in love with him. Well, you're in love with dream Scott which is a lot like real Scott. Just don't tell him that his, soft and caring. He would hate that." Dusk said.

"How do you know that-"

"That you love him? Please, why else would you go to a bar to watch Scott and I? It's clear you thought we may be dating and you wanted to see if you had a shot at Scott. Hmmm, maybe shot was the wrong word to use."

"Do you know if he likes me back?" Dawn asked in a shy voice.

"I know that tonight was his last mission and that for now on it's painting and a normal life for him. Something happened that made him want to live a more relaxed and safe life."

"And you think that was me?" Dawn questioned her sister.

"Yea, I do." Dusk stated blinking in thought. "I think that you and I make Scott a better person and right now what will make Scott a better person is you, Dawn. I'll just send him in a bad path if he keeps being by my side. It's time that he moves towards a new life and I think he sees that too. But don't worry." Dusk said smiling weakly. "I'll be fine. Scott and you will keep me in line. I'm sure of it."

xxx

Courtney stood up slowly from her bed and looked out the window in thought. She was so tired. Why wouldn't anyone just let her sleep? Why wouldn't Duncan and Scott let her sleep and never wake up? Wouldn't that be the best thing for everyone? Yes, it would be. Courtney thought to herself as she sat slowly down back onto her bed. At least her life couldn't get any worse.

xxx

"Hey, Scott." Dusk said as she watched him slowly walking into the room. "You all patched up and ready to go? Cuz Lizzy.. I mean Izzy and Noah are like so on my ass to talk about what went wrong on our end."

"Yea, I'm ready. Doc. says that I need to change my bandages every few hours." Scott said as he walked towards the girls. "And that I didn't break my nose. So, there's no need to worry about that."

"Good. Dawn will help change the wrappings. Won't ya?" Dusk screamed out. "See, she'd love to."

"Doesn't she have a say?" Scott asked.

"I do not mind." Dawn said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want you doing something that you are uncomfortable with." Scott said firmly.

"If you will not have me do it, than I guess that Noah must do it." Dawn sighed out as if she really didn't care.

"What! No! Dawn will be changing them." Scott stated strongly. Both girls laughed softly.

"So, what to do with the rest of our Saturday?" Dusk asked as the three of them walked out.

"Sleep! And lots of it!" Scott stated.

"I would like to spend some time with my sister and mother." Dawn said with a small smile. "I need to clear my aura of all the negative energy from today."

"Ugh, fine I'll do that, but only if you have dinner with our dad."

"Hey, Scott who is your father anyway?" Dawn asked in wonder.

"You won't believe it unless you see it." Dusk said with a frown. "Hey, in a week or two you can meet him. He'll be there at Scott's art show."

"Ugh, do I have to go to that?" Scott asked unhappy.

"Yea, and you have to get back to work. You need three pieces for the show since I plan to use most of the works you already done. They should fit the image you're going for." Dusk stated in thought.

"It's a while a way. I'll get it done."

"Can I help?" Dawn questioned.

"Yea, I could use you." Scott said studying Dawn. "I have an idea that you could help me with."

* * *

End Note: I am breaking off the Wolf, Red story line for a while and going back to Courtney and Dawn. The reason I did the break was to build Dusk and her back ground better. I wanted to make her seem crazy, but sense when compared to the life she lives. I hope that at the very least these last few chapters have been good.


	17. Notice the Fall, October

Note: Sorry, I took forever for this chapter. I tried to push it out as soon as I could, but school just started and I feel like I need to get on top of that. I was thinking of doing One-Shots as a side project for this pairing. What do you think? Should I? Anyway, there's some Dott and Nizzy. More on Courtney too. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Dusk cursed the other drivers on the road. She hated it when people cut her off. She had half a mind to take her jeep and run the fuckers off the road. Thankfully for the other drivers, Dawn was sitting beside her. Dusk glanced over at her sleeping sister. Had it been a good idea to go see their mother? Most likely no, but Scott needed his space and time to rest. Silly little Dawn would be bugging the shit out of Scott in order to make sure that he was feeling okay. Dusk smirked at the thought before grabbing her phone. She pushed the talk button before it had a chance to ring.

"Hey, Scott." Dusk said dully. "What's up? Thought you'd be resting."

"I can't find the pain meds. Where did you put it?" Scott questioned.

"I'm not sure. It's in there." Dusk said as she reached for the glove box. She opened it up and sure enough she forgot to leave the pills.

"I can't find it." Scott screamed.

"Well, it's there." Dusk stated in a pissed off tone. "Don't make me kick your ass for calling me a lair." She warned.

"Fine! I'll look again." Scott huffed out.

"Right you will." Dusk whispered back as she ended the call. "What he doesn't know won't trouble me. Yo, Dawn! Wake up!" Dusk said as she hid the bottle of pills in her jacket. "We gonna be there in an hour."

"So soon?" Dawn questioned as she blinked a few times. "Did you break some laws?"

"They were made to be broken." Dusk said in a relaxed toned.

"That's wrong!" Dawn said back. There was a long pause in the air as Dawn started to ask the question that Dusk knew was coming. "Does mother Twilight know of your past time?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm a Red."

"Does our earthly father know?"

"Yes, he knows." Dusk said biting the inside of her lip. "But it's because I had to make a deal with him and my bosses. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been told."

"What kind of deal?" Dawn asked.

"If he worked with us again, we would take him off the target list." Dusk stated coldly.

"Our father was a Wolf?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Yes... and I don't want to say anymore about it. The less you know the better for everyone."

"Your aura is tense. I guess this is hard for you to talk about. Can we talk about Courtney instead?" Dawn asked softly as she pulled stains of hair from her face.

"What do you want to know about her?" Dusk asked more relaxed by the change of topic.

"How did you and Scott met her?"

"That's a bit of a story." Dusk stated with a smirk. "See, Scott and I were tasked to find out the players in this drug ring. Well, we found out that one of the handlers was user and being black mailed into being a spy. So, Scott wanted to track this handler down and get the guy to detox. Cuz, ya know, we needed to know how much the fucker gave away. So, anyway, there we were in this rat hole of a place. It was the grossest place you could think of. As we're checking faces to find the handler, Scott notices that one of the girls looks like someone he kind of knows-"

"And that was Courtney?" Dawn asked as she listened closely.

"Yea. It was her. She looked worse than you could image. She was covered in dirty and it didn't look like she had moved much in days. She was wasting a way, all skin and bones. Her clothes were rags and it was very possible that she had been beaten and otherwise injured in that hellish place."

"So, what did you two do?"

"Well," Dusk started off. "I, at first, wanted to leave her, but Scott... Scott wanted to take her with us. I guess he saw something in her that I couldn't understand. So, we take her back to my place cuz his pappy would've thrown a fit. That's when Scott showed e the picture of his mom. He told me that he never knew her and asked if Courtney and his mom looked a like. They do. They really look a lot a like. The only difference is that Scott's mom is pale like you and me."

"What did Courtney do when she was well enough to move about?" Dawn asked as she thought about Scott.

"She stole as much as she could hold and it took us a week to find her. I would've kicked her ass if Scott didn't stop me. After that, it was one recovery place after another. That was about a year ago. Courtney trusts us, but she won't let us in to help-"

"And if she will not let anyone in, than no one can really help her." Dawn finished for her sister.

"Right now." Dusk said before turning the car into a sharp turn across sold white lines. "Hahaha, almost missed the exist." Dusk laughed out as Dawn paled.

xxx

Dusk parked her jeep outside of, what seemed to be, a run down building covered in veins and over grown with weeds. She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the jeep and slammed the jeeps door shut. She hated visiting her mother. Dusk may have loved creepy things, but Twilight took things too far. Really, Twilight could have at least cut the grass. Dusk was sure that "Mother Earth" would've been just fine with that.

"Dusk, it is not as bad as you make it seem." Dawn pointed out as she took her sister's side.

"It's still really bad. All the drugs she took fired her brain and twisted your mind almost to the point that you couldn't make any friends."

"You are still bitter about our childhood." Dawn pointed out as their mother came rushing out of the home.

"Mommy!" Dusk yelled out as her mother hugged her close.

"What are my girls doing here?" Twilight asked looking over her daughters. "I did not know that you were coming."

"It was a last min thing." Dusk stated as Dawn went to hug Twilight.

"And you," Twilight stated hugging Dawn. "Who is this boy you are in love with?"

"I do not know of whom you speak." Dawn stated as she made her way to the house.

"She doesn't wanna say she's in love just yet." Dusk stated as Dawn's face grew pink.

xxx

Twilight was a thin woman, who seemed to be in a state of dreams. There was a lightness to her moves and melody to her words. It was as if the world were resting between light and night in one beautiful balance. Her hair shined like stardust. Was it any wonder where Dawn and Dusk got their other worldly beauty. Of the two daughters, Dawn looked the most like their mother. This was because Dawn and Twilight dressed in the same manner while Dusk dressed in darker tones.

"Dad is doing well." Dusk stated with a knowing smirk. A flash of rage crossed Twilight's face and it was soon clear where Dusk earned her murderess looks from.

"Is that so.." Twilight stated as she tried to relax and failed at the task. "I am glad for him."

"No, you are not." Dawn stated as she drank her cup of iced tea.

"Yeah, you were hoping that curse you placed on him started working." Dusk added drinking her coffee.

"Must you hate our father so?" Dawn asked softly. "It was both of you that caused the end of your marriage."

"Besides, he was with our aunt before her death. Knowing that, you should've stayed a way from him." Dusk sighed out.

"Look, I don't need to hear this from you two." Twilight pointed towards Dusk. "Not when you are in love with that Nerd dating the she-hulk and not when you," Twilight stated pointing towards Dawn. "are just starting to understand the feelings of love."

"Is the nerd she talking about Sam?" Dawn whispered to Dusk.

"Look, it doesn't matter who I like. Everyone in this room news that I am going to marry into money and live a life of wealth." Dusk yelled out. "I have a lifestyle that I am keeping."

"Is that a yes?" Dawn asked as Twilight stormed out of the room.

"It's a possible event." Dusk sighed out. "But don't get any ideas. It's not happening. Dakota screams the shit out of me and she thinks I want her man."

"But what about B? Do you not like him?" Dawn questioned as their mother throw things around in the other room.

"I guess I did once, but he showed he didn't trust me and we never talked. I can't be with someone I can't talk with." Dusk said drinking her coffee.

"I understand. It is the same reason I did not date him when I felt that he was interested in me. It is fine to have someone that will hear you, but there is much more I need in a relationship than that." Dawn explained while nodding her head.

"True that." Dusk said bumping their shoulders together and laughing.

xxx

"Noah! Noah! Please, pick up." Scott shouted at the phone in his hand. Dusk was ignoring him and he was in so much pain. "What the hell! Why is no one picking up!"

xxx

"Do you think Scott is okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. He's fine." Dusk stated as they watched Twilight dance around the backyard. "I wonder where that doctor we paid for went."

"You think she scared him of?" Dawn asked as Twilight picked up a small rabbit.

"Yeah, I think she may have. Or his dead and somewhere in the yard." Dusk stated looking at the ground.

"I do not think she would..." Dawn paused as Twilight starting asking the rabbit if she could cook creature alive to make soup. "I still do not think she would kill anyone other than our father."

"Or maybe our aunt if she were still alive." Dusk laughed to herself. "Did you know mom's real name used to be Sally and our aunts name was Molly, so they were called the Ly girls growing up."

"No, I did not know that. Where did you find that out?"

"Our father." Dusk said softly. "We should get going. Scott is in a lot of pain."

"I thought you said he was fine." Dawn spoke wide eyed.

"I lied. I didn't want to go back, but I'm worried mom is going to start dancing naked soon and don't want to be apart of that."

xxx

Dusk and Dawn walked into Scott's and Noah's dorm room. Scott was on the floor moaning in pain and he seemed lightheaded. He was only in his boxers and his bandages looked like they badly needed changing. Dusk stared at him and rolled her eyes. Scott was such a baby sometimes. Dawn rushed over to Scott's side and helped him back onto the bed.

"Scott, you were right. I had the pills the whole time. I just found out." Dusk said as she took the bottle out of her jacket and took out two pills for Scott.

"I think that I have a fever." Scott said as he tried to sit up.

"Stay down. I'll get you a cool rag and change the bandages. Dusk, I need you to get him something to eat." Dawn said. She looked up to where her sister should have been and instead saw no one. Dawn was left wondering if it was possible that Dusk planned for this.

"I can't keep my clothes on. It's too hot." Scott cried as he tried to take off his boxers.

"No! Leave them on. I'll get you something cold. Just keep them on!" Dawn yelled with a deep blush. This was going to be a long night.

xxx

Dawn's fingers brushed against Scott's hot skin. The good news was that the fever was starting to go down. The bad news was that Scott was still waving in and out of reality. Dawn blushed as Scott's hand reached out to cup her face. She finished warping his wound and place her hand over his. The warmth felt nice. She had missed feeling his skin on hers.

"You are so breath taking." Scott breathed out as he closed his eyes.

"You do not know what you are saying." Dawn stated brushing hair out of Scott's face.

"No, no, no. I thought it the first time I saw you. When we were on the... the dock and you looked pretty. Prettier than the girls who made fun of me. Prettier than my mommy would've been."

"Scott, we first met on the boat to the island, not on the dock." Dawn said with a frown. Maybe his fever was getting worse.

"No, I saw you first on the dock getting onto the boat and I was like she's beautiful." Scott stated. "I wanted to kiss you that night when the wind was blowing in your hair and your lips parted to say hello. I wondered the whole time if your lips were as soft as they looked. They look like cotton candy. I could kiss them right now." Dawn was blushing hard at this point. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Scott know what he was saying?

"Scott-" Dawn started to say before Scott pulled her closer to him and held her head on top of his chest.

"Stay with me." Scott cried out. "Please, don't leave me tonight. Stay with me. Just for tonight." Scott begged. Dawn looked up at Scott and tried to move her body to better face him. To do so, Dawn had to straddle his waist. Scott kept holding her close to his body. Dawn noticed that this made their faces just inches a part. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. She could feel the his heart beat and as she closed her eyes she could feel his aura. His aura was something she could lose herself in. She wanted to kiss him and much as he wanted to kiss her in that moment.

Dawn leaned forward to touch her lips against Scott's. Dawn let out a low moan as she felt Scott's aura react to her touch. She felt hot, so hot. Scott's mouth opened and Dawn slowly worked her tongue along his own. Dawn felt her shirt ride up and shrived at the feeling of his stomach touching hers.

"Shit! Dawn, I left to get food, not so you can play dirty nurse!" Dusk yelled as she walked into the room. She covered her eyes by holding up a bag of food in front of her face. Dawn screamed in horror as fell onto the floor.

"When did you get here?" Dawn yelled horrified to be seen in such a state.

"I got in here right now." Dusk stated. "Some aura reader you are. Couldn't you tell I was coming? What would have happened if I didn't come back?" Dusk yelled.

"Nothing!" Dawn stated pulling down her shirt.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing my ass!" Dusk stated as she looked over at Scott.

"Shut up!" Dawn screamed blushing deeply.

"I think I'm going to go." Dusk said feeling weird about being in the room with her best friend and sister.

"No! You can't go." Dawn thought about what almost happened and was scared of the thought of being alone with Scott so soon.

"I'm not staying for another show." Dusk said placing the bag of food on the ground.

"What show? There won't be a show." It was clear to Dusk that Dawn was in panic mode. Moonchild was talking like a normal person.

"I am not staying. I can't look at you both right now." Dusk said as she stepped a way from her sister.

Dawn sat on her knees in thought as her sister walked out of the room. Where were Izzy and Gwen when she needed them?

xxx

"Izzy loves the fair." Izzy stated as she hugged a big bear closer to her.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Noah smirked softly.

"Noah is sweety for winning the bear for Izzy." Izzy smiled out. She moved forward to show him the bear and he laughed softly.

"You don't need to show me. I know what it looks like." Noah stated.

"Dates with Noah are fun."

xxx

Gwen snuggled close to Duncan in their bed. It was nice to have him beside her again, but it felt different from before. Gwen sighed as she looked at the man she loved with all her heart. She wondered what Courtney was doing at that moment, if her love rival was living a good life or not. If it was a bad life, was Gwen to blame for that? Gwen knew that she wasn't going to sleep well, for yet another night.

xxx

Dawn bit her lower lip as she stared at Scott from Noah's bed. She pulled at her shirt in thought. She kept thinking about the kiss she started. If her sister hadn't walked in, what would have happened? Dawn watched Scott sleeping his fever off. She touched her lips and closed her eyes. She had never been kissed like that before. The thought of it made her knees weak. What was she going to do when Scott woke up?

"Dawn." Scott breathed out with a smile. Uh? Dawn stared at Scott with shock. Was he dreaming of her? Dawn slowly moved off of Noah's bed and stepped softly towards Scott. She bent over to see if Scott was awake. The next thing she knew Scott pulled her into his bed and she was beside him in the full sized bed. It was a tight fit. Scott moved his body to cup her own and whisper onto her neck that she needed to sleep.

"Scott..." Dawn whispered back unsure what to do.

"Go to sleep, moon princess." Scott stated with a sigh. "Do this for a sick man."

"Okay..." Dawn said softly as she closed her eyes. As Dawn closed her eyes, she could feel his aura mixing in with hers trying to become one. Dawn snuggled in closer to Scott and slept soundly.

xxx

Dawn awoke the next morning with her shirt pulled up just enough so that he breast were still covered. Her shorts were unzipped and Scott had his hand resting on her thigh. Dawn turned her head to see if Scott was still asleep. He looked amazingly beautiful she thought as she closed her eyes. Scott groaned about some pain in his body and opened his eyes slowly. 'Dawn look sexy' was Scott's first thought of the day. It almost looked like she was asking for him to touch her. Scott slowly pulled himself out of the bed hoping that he wouldn't wake her and went to the shower. He needed to cool down. Dawn opened her eyes and glanced at the bathroom door in thought. She wondered if he could remember the kiss from last night.

Dawn could feel a wave of sleep ready to hit her once again, but shot up when she heard the song Payphone playing. That meant her sister was calling Scott. Dawn rushed to the phone and answered it, all while hoping that Scott didn't hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Dawn? Why are you answering Scott's phone?" Dusk asked in what Dawn thought to be a pissed off tone.

"Because Scott is in the shower." Dawn stated standing up straight. She had nothing to fear.

"Did you two do anything else last night?"

"No, it was just that thing you walked in on." Dawn said with a sigh.

"Bad Dawn for that. Dott is meant to be sweet and pure. You would twist that love into a one nightstand and rape Scott. Bad Dawn."

"I was not going to... to.. _rape_ him." Dawn whispered the word rape in shame. "And what is dot anyway?"

"Dott is Scott and Dawn together. It's your shipping name." Dusk stated with pride.

"Why is it Scott's name shown more in the shipping name than mine?"

"Cuz Datt just sounds stupid. What else would you be called? Scawn? That's stupid too." Dusk stated pissed off again.

"Where did this all come from?" Dawn asked.

"The name Dott came from fans of the show. They thought you two would be cute together, but that had nothing to do with me wanting Dott to happen. I knew Scott and I knew you and I thought you'd be good together."

"I have to go. Scott is coming out." Dawn said in a rush.

"What! Wait! Don't you dare-" That was all Dusk could say before Dawn shut the phone.

"Oh, you're up!" Scott said confused. He realized he should have taken some clothes with him when he went to take a shower. It felt weird being only in boxers in front of her. He wasn't sure why though. "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Dusk on your phone." Dawn stated wishing she could've thought of a lie. Seeing Scott dripping wet and only in boxers was messing with her mind. She could still hear her sister yelling at her, telling her to not be naughty.

"What did she say?" Scott asked as he throw his used towel onto the bed and walked to his dresser.

"She just wanted to me how things were last night. You had a high fever when we came back." Dawn half lied.

"Yea, I think it was cuz I couldn't find the pills. But it's cool, I found them this morning in my jacket when I was looking for my phone." Scott stated pulling out a clean black shirt. "I thought I had checked there last night though." Scott stated rubbing the back of his neck. "Did I say or do anything odd last night?"

"No. No." Dawn stated as she tried to seem normal. "I do not think that you did or said anything out of the normal."

"That's good." Scott smiled out. He felt more at ease knowing that he hadn't done anything weird. Dawn smiled back as she tried not to think about how he called her breath taking or their hot steamy kiss.

"Yeah, it was easy to care for you last night." Dawn said feeling bad for lying. "Hmmm, Dusk brought food, but you were not well enough to eat."

"Oh, well. I'd rather go buy food than eat her food for sick people. It's gross." Scott stated as he put on some jeans. He tossed on his black shirt.

"Okay. I am going to get changed." Dawn said as she thought over what Scott was saying.

"Kay, I'll wait for you here." Scott stated as he sat on his bed.

"What?" Dawn asked unsure.

"We are going to have breakfast together, right? I am we always have a meal together on Sundays or at least we seem to." Scott said in thought.

"Have we been doing that every Sunday?" Dawn asked in thought.

"I think so." Scott said. "Why does it matter?"

"It does not. I will be ready soon." Dawn said as she ran through the bathroom towards her room.

"That seemed weird." Scott stated to himself.

xxx

"Hello." Dusk stated picking up her phone as she flipped a pancake over in a pan. "What ya want?"

"Sunshine. Did anything happen last night?" Scott asked unsure of himself.

"What did Dawn say?" Dusk questioned as she stared at her cooking pancake.

"She said nothing happened." Scott answered. "But, it feels like something may have happened."

"Scott!" Dusk screamed. "Don't you call sister a lair! If she said nothing happened, than nada happened." Dusk bitched out.

"Okay... but if something did happen..." Scott tried to question.

"Why do you think that something happened?" Dusk asked cutting him off.

"I had this dream, that felt more than a dream. I was telling her how I thought she was pretty and always have thought of her as pretty. But it was just a dream, I mean why would Dawn start kissing me of all people." Scott laughed out uneasy.

"You're stupid. Don't call me about lame shit again." Dusk vomited the words out and hung up the phone. She didn't trust herself to keep her sister actions a secret if Scott kept talking.

xxx

"Zoey?" Dawn asked softly. "I need help. I do not know what to wear."

"What? Since when do you worry about how you dress?" Zoey asked wishing the two were in the same room instead of talking over the phone.

"I am coming to terms with the fact that I may have strong feels for someone and I wish to get him to show me signs that he feels the same for me." Dawn stated.

"Who is he?" Zoey asked wide eyed with joy.

"I do not wish to say just yet. In case things do not work out." Dawn added. She didn't want to tell Zoey that she was in love with the man Zoey hated more than anyone else in the world.

"Fine, but you have to tell me everything when things do workout." Zoey stated firmly. "I have to go. Mike needs me. Bye."

"Wait- But I needed you..." Dawn whispered into her phone sadly.

xxx

"Come on. What does it matter what you wear?" Scott screamed as he throw his fist against Dawn's door. "I'm dying here."

"Okay. Okay. I am coming out." Dawn sighed out as she opened her door slowly. Scott was in awe. Dawn looked like an angel. He couldn't stop staring. Dawn was dressed in a tight white dress with matching high heeled shoes. Her hair was combed so that her hair fell over the left side of her face. It made her look... not human. It was like she was glowing.

"Yeah, so we should get going." Scott stated as a long pause.

"That would be nice." Dawn agreed with a small nod.

xxx

This feels like a date. This really feels like a date. Scott thought to himself as he looked over the menu in front of him. He kept looking up at Dawn and wondering why things felt different between them. It almost felt like Dawn was shyly hitting on him or something. She smiled at him sweetly. It was the kind of smile that made Scott feel like he was the only person in the world. He wanted to think that the smile was one she'd only give to me and than turned his heaad a way from her in disgust. How could she, someone so sweet and kind, ever go for a guy like him?

Dawn frowned as she watched Scott's face full with a number of emotions. She hated the fact that he was so hard to read and the fact that she let herself get lost in his aura last night. It was so unlike her. She normally had more control of herself. Dusk had said that Scott was special. That he was different from other people. Dawn wondered if that meant he could do what her sister and herself could do for a moment.

"Do you know when Courtney started using?" A male voice asked. Dawn blinked in shock as she turned her head around to face Duncan. How on Mother Earth did he keep finding them?

"Just like his father?" Scott whispered to low for Duncan to hear, but Dawn heard it just fine. What did Scott mean by that? "To answer your question," Scott stated loud enough for Duncan to hear. "I believe it was about the time the first season of Total Drama ended. I guess seeing normal people made her feel worse about herself."

"What does that mean?" Duncan questioned as he made Dawn move over to make room for him. Scott watched with a tight lip. He hated the way this guy acted like he owned the place.

"It means that she comes from a bad life and seeing people with normal lives fucked her up even more." Scott stated rolling his eyes. "I mean look at you. You do all this bad stuff. You break the law and shit and she tries to be good all the time and still gets _punished_." The word punished come out like acid. It hurt Scott to even think about what happened to her as a form of punishment. "Her words not mean." Scott stated to clear the air. He didn't want Dawn to get the wrong idea about him.

"What kind of punishment could be so bad that I haven't had?" Duncan tried to joke.

"Her father raped her." Dawn screamed out. "What?" Dawn asked as Scott shot her a dirty look. "I was sick of all these mind games. It was getting too much."

"He did what?" Duncan questioned. No, he most have been mistaken. Courtney's father had seemed like a good father. "No! No, that didn't happen!"

"Think." Scott said leaning in on the table. "Was there every a time, even just once, where Courtney called you begging to stay over? She may have seemed stressed. Maybe even nervous. She would have tried to play it off as just wanting to see you more, but the whole thing felt off to you. You didn't believe her."

"There were a few times..." Duncan said in thought. There had been more than a few times. In fact, it was one of the things that had bothered him during the time they had dated. Courtney never wanted to stay at her house, even more so when it was just her father home. Duncan had thought it was shame of her family, but hearing what Scott said... everything seemed different. He recalled the look of fear that flashed over her face when her father stood near her and the look of worry that come on her face when he had dropped her off.

"It's sad that she thought if she were perfect that he would leave her alone." Dawn said as she thought over the matter. "And she tried so hard, so very hard. It was only a matter of time before it broke her."

"And I made it worse for leaving her like I did." Duncan groaned out. "I just left her all alone with that man when all she was doing was trying to ask for help. Why didn't she just tell me?"

"Shame." Scott stated softly. "She was ashamed... and scared. Scared that if she told you, you'd leave her cuz you'd know she was no good. damaged and broke. Not worthy of being loved. She tried to control so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"Wow, Scott that was moving." Dawn smiled softly.

"What? Fuck out of here with that moving shit. Ain't only the truth the way she sees it."

"Still..." Duncan said softly. "I should've seen that she was hurting. I should've been there for her."

"You should've done a lot of things, but it's too late for that." Scott replied. "Question now is what will you do?"

xxx

"You knew he still loved her?" Dawn questioned Scott as the two walked towards the bookshelves.

"I thought it was highly possible." Scott stated coldly. "He reminded me of my dad. But only a lil bit. My old man is way more uptight and hates the punk look."

"I don't think I ever heard you say a good thing about him, or really anything about him." Dawn said as she reached for a few books. "And you never bring up your mother."

"My mom died when giving birth to me. I never knew her. I guess my dad most have loved her a lot cuz he couldn't stand the sight of me since that day. That's why pappy took care of me." Scott said softly as he sat down on the ground. His knees were close to his chest and it was clear to Dawn that Scott never talked about this. It was very likely that Dusk had been the only person he told this story too. "There was only one good time I can recall with my dad. He picked me up from pappy. I had a bag packed and I thought for sure he was going to keep me this time. Anyway, we were in his car and he was playing Johnny Midnight, have you ever heard of him?"

"Yeah, I have." Dawn said thinking about her sister.

"Well, Johnny Midnight was playing and dad gave me this look that said everything was going to be okay. We were going to be okay. It was like he cared about me and wanted me to feel safe."

"What happened?" Dawn asked knowing the answer.

"He sent me back to pappy in two weeks. It was the longest time he ever tried to deal with me and the last time too."

"I am sorry." Dawn said placing a hand on Scott's knee.

"Don't be. I'm going to show him. I'ma make it big and make him regret leaving me. Maybe even get Johnny Midnight to say something nice about me. Just to show my old man that I'm worth something." There was a pain in Scott's voice that Dawn didn't know he had.

"You do not need to show him up. I think that you have already showed you are worth something. You have so much and yet... you can not see it. There is a good soul in you Scott. I see it very clearly know. Before... on the island, it was hard to see, but now I see it." Dawn said with a bright smile.

"Yea, well you and Dusk are the only ones that she it."

"That is not true. My father sees it too." Dawn pointed out. "Or you would not be living in our house."


	18. 1st week of October

Note: I am super sorry. I hit a wall on with dealing with this chapter and than there was school work.

* * *

"Guys." Dusk stated walking into her living room, which was nothing like a normal living room. "I have made up my mind about two things." Dusk said raising two of her fingers into the air. "One... Dawn... Scott... are two are going on a date with me and some guy I have yet to pick. Dawn, if you want, you can ask another couple to come on the group date too. Next," Dusk said cutting off her sister and best friend. "I have Halloween costumes assignments to give out. We are going as Green Lantern people from that cartoon show. Scott will be Razer and Dawn Aya. I will be Star Sapphire Carol, Hal's girlfriend because although I love Guy I hate Ice more. Plus she hasn't been shown yet"

"What does Razer look like?" Scott asked knowing that it would be a waste to stop her.

"I'll show you a picture later. I was, also, thinking of cosplay ideas." Dusk stated. "Sam brought it up. I think it would be fun to try that again."

"Again?" Dawn questioned. "And why do Scott and I have to go on a date?"

"I am sick of waiting for one of you to make a move. So, I'll make the move for both of you. I mean you two have kissed and nothing happened." Dusk shouted as she pulled out her hair like an upset child.

"We only kissed so that I could break her psychic hold on Courtney. I didn't need two emotional messes." Scott explained.

"How many times did you two kiss?" Dusk screamed in horror. "Oh, wait! I recall being told that now. Never mind." Dusk stated recovering from her word slip. Thank the spirits that Scott could be so slow.

"What if I do not wish to go on a date with Scott?" Dawn asked softly.

"Than, she'd just tie us down in one place and force us onto a date." Scott sighed out. "I've seen her do it too."

"So, it's agreed all around. Dawn will bring another couple if she needs and we will all meet at the movies to see a horror film."

"But I do not like horror movies." Dawn pointed out.

"Dawn, this isn't all about you. Besides, you owe me a horror movie. Recall, all favors you owe me are to be paid back by watch horror films with me."

"We made that up when we were still little." Dawn cried out knowing she had lost the battle.

"I'll go and tell him if you don't watch the film." Dusk stated coldly. "I really will."

"Fine. I shall see this horror film."

"Good! Date will be on Friday." Dusk yelled before running out the room. "I have to call my date."

xxx

"I don't want to be Razer!" Scott screamed as he looked at the picture of the Red Lantern. "I'm gonna look like some bunny rabbit painted red and ready to attack anything that dares try to call me cute."

"That's what I find so cute about him." Dusk stated as she pointed to the photo in her hands. "He's my fav on the show. Right next to Aya." Dusk covered the picture of Razer with a photo of Aya. Scott couldn't help but blush a bit as he thought of dawn dressing like that.

"There's no way in hell Dawn would wear that costume." Scott screamed.

"Would you rather I dress as the woman Razer is in love with? I think that Dawn would really think that something was going on if I did that." Dusk said in thought.

"No! You dress as Carol Star or whatever the fuck it was you said." Scott stated pissed off. "I don't need a reason for Dawn to like me even less than she does now." Scott stated as he turned around to look at his painting he had been working on before Dusk came into the room.

"She likes you a lot." Dusk stated as she glanced over at Scott's painting. "Why don't you think she likes you?"

"Every since Sunday, she's been acting funny. She won't stay around me for very long and we've been chill only cuz our project for history is due soon."

"Well, maybe she just likes you so much that being around you and not knowing how you feel makes her feel bad." Dusk stated with a smirk.

"That's it! I'm telling Sam you're in love with him." Scott yelled as he throw down his paint brushes. "I can't take you pushing Dawn and me together anymore."

"Wait! No!" Dusk screamed back in horror. "His girlfriend is going to kill me."

"Too bad!"

xxx

"Hey, Gwen." Dawn said as she held the phone close to her ear. "I am going on a date with Scott and-"

"You're what! Why!" Gwen screamed. "That guy is a loser, a jerk, an ass. You could do better!"

"I do not think he is any of those things. I think he has a great talent and one day he will..." Dawn stopped herself from finishing that sentence. Did she have a right to tell Gwen about Scott's passion for art? Was that her place to say? Scott didn't seem comfortable with letting people know he painted or even drew.

"He will what?" Gwen questioned.

"You know that painting in your room?" Dawn asked thinking about to it. "I think I know who did it and he has a showing the day after Halloween."

"What? How do you know that?" Gwen asked amazed.

"Dusk knows people." Dawn stated feeling slightly bad. She was turning into such a lair.

"You'll give me details about where the show will be?" Gwen asked with joy.

"Yes, but only if you help pick out something to wear on my date." Dawn stated firmly.

"Hell with that. I'm going on this date of yours with you. It'll be a double dare."

"Triple date." Dawn corrected.

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"Dusk is bring someone with her so that Scott and I stay for our date." Dawn sighed out.

"Okay, I'm sure that I can deal with her and Scott for one night." Gwen stated thinking it over. "Still. You are not going alone with those two. I don't trust them. They have something to hide."

"She is my sister and Scott is her best friend." Dawn stated reminding Gwen of their place in the blond girls life.

"I know, but Dusk seems like one of those crazy chicks from some spy move or cult film. I'm just saying I wouldn't be alone with her."

"I understand." Dusk spoke out weakly. Dusk was after all a crazy spy chick.

xxx

"Man, can you believe Dusk is making go on at date with Dawn?" Scott bitched as he lay on his bed. "She said she was sick of waiting for us to go out. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can." Noah stated drily. "You are making me lose the bet."

"Bet? What bet?" Scott screamed out as he shot up and stared at his roommate who was trying to study.

"Oh, you didn't know." Noah said shutting his book and turning around to face Scott. "People have been placing bets on when you ask Dawn out. I think Dusk was mad at how much money she lost. Either that or she was mad that her visions didn't show her the right day."

"Fuck you all!" Scott screamed as he stormed out of the room.

"I don't see the big deal." Noah said to himself. "Didn't he want to go out with Dawn either way?"

xxx

"Why the hell were you betting on me?" Scott screamed at Dusk as made his way to her.

"Why the hell did you almost tell Sam I was into him?" Dusk hissed back.

"Don't you dare turn this on me. You did that before I almost told Sam." Scott yelled out.

"Fine. I'll just tell Dawn you don't want to go on a date with her. I hope she won't feel bad." Dusk stated picking up her phone and waving it in the air.

"Don't! You know she'll feel bad." Scott screamed out.

"I only do things for a good reason." Dusk stated throwing her phone to the side. "Trust me."

"I trust you to look out for what's best for you." Scott hissed out.

"And I trust you to know that keeping you happy is best for me." Dusk stated with a frown.

xxx

Dawn watched Scott enter their shared first class. He looked dead tired. Dawn glance at him as he sat next to her. He slammed his head onto his desk and turned his head to face Dawn.

"Hello." Dawn tried to smile out. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I went over to Dusk's place and back at the middle of the night." Scott spoke as he closed his eyes. "I got like no sleep."

"Why did you go back?"

"I needed to do some work. I need two more paintings or at least Dusk thinks so. I know what I want to do. It's just getting it done in time."

"I am sorry." Dawn said as turned to look at the front of the room. "I know that my sister is hard on you."

"Nah, don't be sorry." Scott said trying to sit up. "It's worth it to fuck over my dad."

"That is not right Scott." Dawn whispered out.

"If you met him, you'd want to too." Scott huffed out.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

xxx

Dawn brushed her hair as she thought about Scott's words. Could his father be that bad a person? She couldn't picture Scott's father no matter how hard she tried. When Scott opened up, Dawn couldn't read his father on him. It was like Scott didn't have a father. Was Scott trying to up stage a ghost? That was a sad thought. She guessed that Scott was a lot like her earth mother, Twilight. Twilight was always trying to live for both herself and her dead sister, Molly. Aunt Molly... the woman who her father never got over and who stained her parents marriage. Maybe, Scott was his fathers Molly. A stain that couldn't be removed and couldn't be looked at. But that didn't seem right! Scott was too amazing to be a stain in any ones life.

There was a knock on her door that broke Dawn from her thoughts. Dawn moved towards the door and opened it slowly.

"You mind if I stay here?" Scott asked only wearing boxers. "Noah and Izzy are in the other room and Izzy said if I don't leave she'll cut my dick off. Well. implied it at any rate." Scott gave Dawn the puppy dog look. "Please, I don't wanna live with out Little Scott. Not that he's little. He's like normal sized. Not that I have ever compared it before, but I heard the average and it fits in with that. Not that I-"

"It is fine." Dawn stated with a deep blush. "Just stop talking."

"Yea..." Scott stated rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll just get into the other bed." Scott pushed past Dawn hoping he didn't make himself out to sound gay. Dawn grabbed his wrist and stared at the floor.

"You could sleep next to me." Dawn whispered. "I would like to have someone there beside me."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked confused.

"Yes, please." Dawn whispered trying not to look at him.

"Did something happen?" Scott asked forcing her to look at him.

"No, not really." Dawn whispered as she inched herself closer to Scott, the man she was in love with. Wait? She loved him? Yes, yes! She loved this person in front of her.

"Are you sure Dawn?" Scott breathed out taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Yes..." Dawn stated as she pressed her lips onto his. The two started a heated kiss as Scott pulled her body closer to his. Dawn let out a moan as she heard a knock and Dawn call out her name in a rather pissed off tone.

"Dawn! Wake the fuck up already!" Scott screamed waking Dawn from her dream. "Izzy is trying to kill me! Come on! Wake up!" Dawn rushed to open the door just in time to see Izzy come at Scott with a small blade. Scott fell on top of Dawn as he moved out of the way.

"Izzy wants ginger to die!" Izzy yelled in a fit of rage. "How can ginger not wanna help Izzy?"

"What does she mean?" Dawn asked as Scott went to hide under one of the beds.

"She wants me to dress up like a baby to play in her game of house!" Scott screamed.

"He won't play my baby boy. He's being so mean." Izzy cried out.

"Scott." Dawn said in a rather unhappy tone.

"I have done nothing wrong." Scott yelled from his hiding place. Dawn sighed as she grabbed her head. She was losing her mind over this boy and she had no clue why.

xxx

Duncan watched Courtney as she swayed her body back and forth to some song he didn't know. She looked like she was miles a way and it worried him how she would space out. Courtney kept changing the topic whenever he tried to talk to her about the past. She didn't even want to act like anything every happened. At first, Courtney pretended as though she had never met Duncan before. The doctors said that it was because she didn't want to knowledge how far she had gone from the girl he once knew. It was sad.

"Courtney?" Duncan called out to her as she stopped moving to study her reflection on a mirror. "Courtney?" Duncan called out again this time moving to stand behind her. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned as he slowly placed his hands on her arms.

"Why can't I see it?" Courtney questioned as tears started falling. "Why can't I ever see it?" Courtney screamed as she smashed the mirror. Her breathe was heavy and her body was shaking. Duncan pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head.

"There isn't anything wrong to see." Duncan whispered as Courtney cried in his arms. "You are prefect... prefect..."

xxx

Scott walked into Courtney's room to find her on the floor with Duncan crying. There was a broken mirror and glass on the ground. Great. Scott thought to himself. He was going to have to pay for that. Scott walked over to Courtney and placed something into her hands. She looked up at Scott slowly and than at her hands. She was holding onto a small necklace. Duncan remembered as the one he gave to her when they were dating.

"Thank you." Courtney said as she wrapped her arms around Scott. "How did you ever find it?" She questioned as she went to put it on.

"I just did." Scott stated with a soft smile. "Now, I better not have to go looking for it again." He stated in a harsh tone.

"I understand." Courtney whispered as she fingered the necklace as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Just keep clear this time." Scott said as he looked at her and than to Duncan. "We need to talk."

"I'll be fine." Courtney said as she looked at the necklace.

Duncan and Scott walked out into the hall way and the door to Courtney's room shut behind them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Duncan asked unhappy to leave Courtney alone.

"It's about Court." Scott said unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I got that part." The punk said with an eye roll.

"She's planning on leaving this place."

"But she can't just leave. She isn't well," Duncan stated holding back his rage. He didn't want Courtney to hear them.

"She can just leave. We couldn't force her to come and we have no rights over her body and what she does to it." Scott sighed out. "I just wanted to let you know cuz she may disappear for a while or something."

"What does that?" Duncan question knowing the answer.

"You know what it means." Scott said rubbing his mouth. "Dusk will do her best to keep Courtney in line... but-"

"What do you mean Dusk? What about you?" Duncan yelled as Scott hushed him down.

"Dusk has more free time on her hands. She's got me working every hour of the day for the rest of the month."

"And you're just letting her control you?" Duncan stared at the guy in front of him. "Weak much."

"Hey, she is a very scary person if you are on her bad side." Scott defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan said walking a way.

"You're lucky that Court is here." Scott stated before punching the wall and screaming in pain. His fist hurt like hell. Dusk was going to kill him for that.

xxx

"Never trust a hunter." Dusk whispered to herself as she got the first aid kit out. She sat down in front of Scott and placed a the white box on the table. She was clearly unhappy. "I can't believe he wants you to give up your life to fix his mess." She pulled out wrappings for Scott's fist.

"I don't think he saw it that way." Scott said as he placed his hand on the table. "At least I didn't punch him."

"Yeah, he would've killed you." Dusk agreed with a heavy nod.

"No, I could've handle it." Scott said sure of himself.

"Whatever." Dusk sighed out. "Just don't hurt your hand next time. You need it to paint."

"I did it for her." Scott said to break the silence in the air. "I didn't think she would want me getting into a fight."

"Besides, she would've taken his side." Dusk added with a soft smile. "Dawn doesn't get why we need to be selfish."

"That's a good thing though."

"Yea, it kind of is." Dusk said as she finished wrapping his hand. It was odd for her to see Scott was relaxed about not fighting someone.

"Still! I'ma get that ass back for calling me weak." Scott huffed out rapping his hand out of Dusk's fingers. She smiled with joy. She just loved it when the boy made dark plans.

"Tomorrow is date night. So, save the evilness for Saturday." Dusk stated with a small laugh. "Dawn would hate to see you go dark side on your date."


	19. DateNight

Note: Sorry to have taken so long. I had school work, work, and writings block. Hope you enjoy.

Dawn and Scott stood outside a small theater. Dawn looked worried as she glanced up and down the street. Scott thought it was cute for a moment before checking his phone. Where the hell was Dusk? She normally loved being an hour early of a horror film. He stared at Dawn wondering how the two her sisters. He had to all but carry dawn out of the dorm building to get her here. She had been trying to back out of the date.

"Where are they?" Dawn questioned looking around once more.

"I'm not sure, but your sister should be here soon enough." Scott answered as he sent a text to the solar princess.

"What?" Dawn asked confused. It hit her in that moment that she forgot to tell Dusk and Scott about Duncan and Gwen coming along. "I was talking about Gwen and Duncan." She said hoping that Scott had a poor memory.

"You invited them along?" Scott asked with a laugh. "Does Dusk know?"

"No, I failed to tell her." Dawn stated softly as Scott started laughing his ass off.

"This is too much." Scott said laughing. "This is rich."

"What? What is it?" Dawn asked worried she had done something wrong.

"Shhh, don't say anything." Scott said as he tapped his finger to his lips. "Gwen and Duncan are coming. Let's keep this to ourselves." Scott winked and Dawn felt like something really bad was about to happen.

"Hey, guys." Gwen said trying to smile. "What happened to your hand?" She asked pointing to Scott's fist.

"I hit a wall." Scott stated as he looked at it. "I'm cutting back on the number of fights I get into."

"You mean lose." Duncan stated with a dark look.

"We are still waiting on Dusk and her date." Dawn said hoping to break the air that was building around the two men. Both of there auras were growing very dark. Dawn blinked as she thought about it. Since when had she been able to read Scott's aura. It was hard to read the aura of the red head, but she could still read it.

"Why is she so late?" Gwen asked checking her watch. "The show will start soon."

"Maybe they stopped to lock lips or get down." Scott joked kindly towards Gwen.

"Yo, losers. We have come." Dusk screamed as she ran up to Scott and Dawn. Her date following her and laughing at how amazingly crazy she was.

"Yo, Trent. Long time no see." Scott smiled out as he went to knock fists with Trent.

"Yea, I know man. I've been way to busy to come chill with you guys." Trent stated with a smile.

"Trent! Your date is my ex!" Gwen yelled in shock.

"Who the hell said you could come?" Dusk asked shocked to see the goth.

"I did." Dawn said softly wishing she had told her Dusk earlier.

"Why? She hates us." Dusk stated trying to understand. "Whatever. Trent let's go."

"What? No!" Scott yelled. "Look. We are all here and ready to see a movie. Why let this small piece of information ruin the night? If not for yourselves, do it for Dawn." Scott explained. "She needs the back up tonight."

"I would like it if you both stayed." She tried to smile out. Dusk raised her brows at Scott. What was he planning?

"Yea, okay. I'll stay if Dusk stays." Trent said in that charming boyish voice of his. Dusk blushed softly and nodded that she'd stay too.

"You two staying?" Scott asked hoping they would.

"Yes," Gwen said in a firm tone. She wanted to see what Trent saw in Dusk. "We are staying."

"Good." Scott smirked. "We should go in then."

xxx

"Hey Trent. Thanks for staying around." Dusk whispered as they stood in line for popcorn. "I really didn't know that she'd be here."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Trent said taking a step forward. "I am mostly over what she did." Dusk let out a small laugh.

"Wanna make her crazy jelly?" Dusk asked with a dark smirk. "Cuz I think she's almost there already."

"What?" Trent questioned out sure what she was talking about.

"Gwen's been giving me darker looks even normal, I think she's upset to see us together." Dusk said stepping closer to Trent. She was almost on top of him when she finished speaking.

"I think you're wrong." Trent sighed out. "Crazy needs to let things go."

"Let's make a bet Benefits. If we can make her so jelly that she walks out or screams at us, than you watch Courtney until the end of the month." Dusk stated taking a step back.

"And if I win?"

"You get whatever you want." Dusk said as she moved to place her order.

xxx

"Dawn! Relax." Scott said to a shaking Dawn. "We haven't even gone in yet to see the movie!"

"I know." Dawn said back. "I can not help it." Scott let out a sigh.

"Do you want to not do it? We could always watch something else." Scott said looking at the other movie tittles. "There's some movie about saving a wild dog. We could watch that." Scott really hoped she said no. It looked like trash.

"No, I wish to see the horror movie. Dark Laugh looks very nice." Dawn lied. She didn't want her sister to tell Scott about the kiss they shared when he was sick. Before Scott could say anything Dusk rushed over with to big bowls of popcorn.

"Look, I'm so trying to make a jelly freak out happen tonight. Benefits and I have a bet going and I want to win it. So, help me out a little bit." Dusk rushed out before Trent could reach them.

"Okay. I am so in for this!" Scott yelled out. "Dark Laugh looks so good. I'll go tell Goth Girl and Punk Rock that we're looking for seats."

"Goth Girl and Punk Rock?" Dawn questioned.

"Gwen and Duncan." Dusk smiled out. "Trent is Benefits cuz we're friends with benefits. Noah is Bookworm. Sam is Lord Nerd. B is Wall. Dakota is She-Hulk. Scott is Ginger. You are Sister and I am Crazy. That's the short list. Oh, and Izzy is Crazier."

"Why so many nicknames?" Dawn asked as she glanced over to Scott. Gwen looked rather pissed at the moment.

"I need to speak in codes in case someone was watching me." Dusk said softly. "It's cool. Trent knows about my secret life. Kinda saved his life during work."

"Yeah." Trent nodded. "Can't get over the fact that I know a spy girl." Trent smiled out.

"They are coming towards us now." Dawn pointed out.

"Yo, Benefits. I thought you were going to get seats." Scott yelled out looking upset.

"Relax Ginger. There are lots of seats." Trent smiled out as the two laughed. Gwen turned a way with a look of disgust. She didn't want to think of how he got that nickname or if Dusk was the one that gave him it.

xxx

"Scott sit at the end with Dawn." Dusk said as they started taking seats. "She doesn't like horror movies and may need someone to help her deal with the movie when she runs out."

"Yea, as all as she's cool with it I guess." Scott stated holding popcorn and two drinks. Dawn nodded that she was fine with that. "Seat nice to me Trent. You're better that retelling what happened then Dusk."

"You okay with not sitting in the middle, Dusk?" Trent asked as the red headed female took the fourth seat in.

"I'm just glad that I'm not sitting on the end." Dusk said popping in popcorn into her mouth.

"I'll sit here." Gwen stated as she took the fifth sit in. Dusk turned her head to look at Scott asking, with her eyes, if Gwen was 'for real acting stupid.' Scott hid his laughter by eating popcorn.

"Okay." Duncan said unsure of what was going on. Gwen was acting odd.

"Trent, if you get scared too, just lean on me." Dusk said making sure Gwen heard every word.

"Hey, I only freaked out that one time." Trent said with a sweet smile that made his eyes seem brighter. Gwen scowled at the sight.

xxx

Dawn screamed as she covered her eyes. She kept whispering not to tell her anything before peeking at through her fingers to see movie. She couldn't look a way, but she really wanted to. Scott sighed as he handed his popcorn bowl towards Trent. The red headed boy whispered something to Dawn that made her feel better and than turned his head towards Trent.

"Hey, we're going out. Tell me play by play later." Scott said as he started getting up.

"But there's 45 mins left!" Dusk whispered loudly.

"Dawn isn't taking it too well." Scott said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine! Go!" Dusk said as though she were a child. Scott rolled his eyes as he followed Dawn into the lobby.

Dawn took the first seat she could find and fell into it. She was shaking and trying to recall why she had even gone to see such a horrible movie. Oh, yes. Her sister made her.

"Hey, relax moon princess. It was just a movie." Scott said as he slowly walked towards Dawn.

"I know." Dawn whispered. There was a stillness in the air. "Why does my sister enjoy such horrible things."

"Ugh," Scott sighed out. "She enjoys watching others do what she does for real. It's like relaxing for her to think it's all fake for a bit."

"She has seen a lot." Dawn said in thought.

"Yeah, a lot." Scott agreed. "But at least we get to go bowling after this."

xxx

"Hey, get ready to lose." Dusk screamed as she raced towards Scott. "Lets go bowling!" She yelled jumping up and taking a fighting pose.

"Haha," Trent laughed out. "I'm amazed that we can still go there after that time with the..."

"Oh, man. I forgot about that." Scott chuckled. "Can you believe that-"

"No, I still can't believe what happened." Dusk stated with a smile. "Sorry. We have wild times there."

"Wild? Does it even come close?" Trent smiled sweetly.

"It's the best I got." Dusk winked back.

"Is it even opened at this hour?" Gwen asked slightly upset.

"Does it ever close?" Scott asked as he thought it over.

"I think in the early morning. Like when we're asleep." Dusk stated as she thought it over too.

"Nah, been there with you two at normal hours. It's opened." Trent said.

"Let's go ask." Dusk said as she walked towards the exit.

xxx

After walking about two blocks from the theater, the couples made it to Bowling Rush. It looked a bit odd on the outside. It was kind of looking at an old dinner. Trent, Dusk, and Scott walked towards the dinner looking bowling alley while Dawn followed Hugging Scott's back. Gwen studied the building and her ex with care. She turned to see Duncan watching her. It was unclear what he was thinking.

"We should get moving." Gwen pointed out. Duncan nodded in thought.

xxx

"Hey, you two! This is our table!" Dusk yelled out pointing towards a table. "It's always free when we come."

"It's really weird." Scott said as he jumped over a chair to sit down. Dusk went to sit across from him and Trent sat next to her. Dawn sat next to Scott with a small smile. It was nice to see him in his element. Duncan was in a bad mood and Gwen was in a worse state.

"Oh, good. Foods here." Trent said with a smile. A waiter came to the table with a lager plate of fires and three milkshakes, each a different flavor. A cup of hot tea was placed in front of Dawn.

"I'll be back later with your real food and two sodas." The waiter said before leaving.

"Wait. Don't you want to know what we want?" Gwen yelled.

"You don't order here." Trent said as he ate.

"They just know." Scott said. "I hate that too. I don't like mind readers."

"See, I don't think they read minds." Dusk said.

"I would have felt it if he had tried to." Dawn said sipping her tea in agreement.

"Besides, people can't read minds." Gwen pointed at. Dusk let out a laugh at how wrong the goth was.

"Well, I know the people here can't see the future. If they could, we would've been kicked out loads of times." Dusk said rolling the words around her mouth.

"True, they would never have let us in if they knew you were going to get into that fight with-" Trent started to say.

"Oh, shit! We need to make teams!" Dusk yelled out.

"I call Duncan." Scott yelled back without much thought. Everyone at the table looked at him oddly. "What? He seems like a better playing than Gwen and I know Trent isn't in it to win it. I need someone that's really going to play."

"Fine, you get Duncan, but you have to have Dawn on your team." Dusk said back.

"But I am not good at this game." Dawn pointed out.

"That's the point." Dusk said with a dark smile. "I need something to even the odds."

"She can't be that bad." Trent said in thought.

"Hey, I am a good bowler." Gwen stated hurt that no one was fighting to have her.

"Loser wears the bunny suits." Scott said inching closer towards Dusk with a dark smirk.

"Loser wears the bunny suit and does the bunny hop."

"I will not play if you two do this again." Trent said with a sigh.

"What? But it's so much fun this way." Dusk rushed out as she looked over at Trent. "Plus I will lose if you don't play."

"Fine, no bunny suits. But the loser has to call Dakota and tell her that her boyfriend is thinking about leaving her." Scott stated as he sat back down.

"There's no way I'd do that if I lost."

"Sam is going to leave her?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Last we spoke, yeah he was. B was trying to change his mind though." Scott said and Dusk's checks almost turned red.

"Your balls are ready." The waiter stated scaring half the table. Where had he come from? "And your food is there waiting for you. I'll bring your drinks and the food here to that table now."

"Thanks." Dusk said as she handed him the plate and took her milkshake. "I got my drink though."

"I need more tea." Dawn said softly as she stood up.

xxx

"I can't believe we almost won." Scott said as the group walked out of Bowling Rush.

"I can't believe how bad Dawn was at bowling." Duncan stated in disbelief.

"I did say that I was bad before we started." Dawn whispered out.

"I didn't think anyone could be that bad." Duncan stated with wide eyes. "It was a nightmare."

"And my team won. Go Us!" Dusk laughed out.

"I guess that means Scott makes the call." Trent said as he looked back at Scott and Duncan.

"Hey, it could be worse. I, at least, am not the one babysitting Court." Scott shout back.

"It's only for a little while." Trent said rubbing the back of his neck. "Right?"

"Yeah, next month we should be able to watch her for a while." Dusk stated. "I think B is willing to watch her too. You may not even have to deal with her for the whole month."

"Look, as long as someone watches her it's fine by me whoever she stays with." Scott stated as he jogged up to stand next to Trent.

"I don't mind taking care of her until she starts acting out." Trent said in a low tone.

"We know." Dusk stated rolling her eyes. "I don't mind watching her until she starts stealing my stuff."

"My limit is when she runs off and I have to look for her." Scott said with sad eyes.

"I could watch her." Duncan stated to the shock of everyone.

"What?" Everyone but Dawn asked.

"I could watch her for a bit. Gwen, you don't mind do you?"

"I guess not." Gwen stated, though she strongly minded.

"It's not easy." Dusk said as she studied Duncan.

"She is a handful." Trent stated with a frown.

"She is unstable and freaks out about the smallest things." Scott added.

"She has flash backs all the time." Dawn said as she glanced at Gwen. "It is very stressful to be around."

"We could do it." Duncan stated. "We owe her enough."

xxx

"I can't believe Gwen kept her cool all night." Scott said with a smile as he walked with Dawn towards their building.

"She didn't." Dawn stated in thought. "When Trent went to the bathroom and Gwen went to get another drink, she had a talk with Trent. I believe she may have kissed him."

"You saw them kiss?" Scott asked in shock.

"No, but their auras were different and Trent said he'd watch Courtney."

"I can't believe she did that." Scott stated. "I couldn't believe the first time either though. Does Duncan know?"

"No, he was thinking too much on Courtney I think."

"I maybe a creep," Scott started saying. "But I would never do anything like to you. I..." Scott paused as he thought over what he almost said. Dawn's body froze for a moment. She could peek into Scott's soul and felt something thta scared her to the core.

"I care for you to." Dawn whispered as she turned to face Scott. She bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes.

"I was going to say I respect you too much to do that." Scott lied.

"That is a form of caring." Dawn pointed out.

"When you do that, I can see how you two are related." Scott whispered as he took a step towards Dawn.

"Hey, Guys!" Sam yelled out breaking the moment. "I need talk to Scott."

"Ugh," Scott groaned out. Dawn laughed and kissed Scott's cheek before skipping off.

"Man! I.. ugh... this better be important." Scott hissed out.

"It is!" Sam said rushing towards Scott. "I was offered a job by your father. I need to know if I should take it and if I can take it."

"Take it!" Scott said back. "I can use this as a way to get to him inside his company." Scott said darkly.

"Is it wrong that comments like that don't bother me anymore?" Sam asked.

"A lil." Scott stated. "Oh, Dusk was out with Trent tonight."

"And I care?" Sam asked trying to not look like he cared.

"Yeah, you do."

"It wouldn't work." Sam sighed out.

"That's what I thought about you and Dakota, but it worked well for a while."

"Does she like Trent?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"Nah, they don't like each other like that. Trent still wants Gwen back and Duncan is going to leave her soon. Before you ask, I can see it in his eyes." Scott said softly. "I think he may try to get with Courtney. I have to stop that. She's ain't well yet."

"I think he won't like being told to stay away." Sam stated as he started placing a call.

"Than, I'll tell him to wait." Scott said glancing at Sam. "Slow and easy is sometimes the best way to go." Scott smirked.


	20. 2nd and 3rd week of October

Note: I am soooo sorry. I am way behind on this story. I'm still writing in on October and I had wanted to be in Nov. My computer was out of order of a few weeks and than I had to do my hw, which I'm still behind. Anyway, Here's week 2 and 3 of October.

The 2nd week of October. A Sunday. A sunny day. All bright and sweet and sightly warm. A lie to children saying that the world was a good place. Courtney hated today. At least today, she was going to be getting out today. She would have more freedom. Courtney glanced at her bag and wondered here she would go from here. What was left for her in the outside world? Nothing.

"Courtney?" A male voice asked. "Courtney did you hear me?"

"No, I was lost in thought." Courtney stated as she looked at Duncan and Gwen. "It is nice to see you Gwen." Courtney sounded weak.

"It's nice to see you too." Gwen lied. Courtney looked worse for wore. It hurt Gwen to think she caused this.

"I only have this bag. They wouldn't let me bring a lot in." Courtney explained.

"It's cool. You could always buy stuff later." Duncan replied.

"I will only sale it later." Courtney said pushing herself forward. "Will Scott be coming? He always gets me something when I get out."

"I don't know." Duncan stated rubbing the back of his neck. "He didn't say."

"What does he get you?"

"He gets me a new doll each time." Courtney said in a half whisper. "They don't sale very well and they make me feel..."

"Feel what?" Gwen asked as Duncan studied his ex.

"Safe." Courtney smiled out.

xxx

Scott stood in a long hallway. He felt stupid standing outside an apartment door. He normally broke in or had a key. Duncan opened the door and eyes Scott unsure what to do. Scott lifted a firework design.

"Here." Scott said as he gave Duncan a gift bag. "It's for Courtney."

"A new doll?" Duncan asked.

"How did you know?" Scott asked with raised brows.

"She said you would have one for her."

"Yeah, I guess she would bring it up." Scott glanced about. "Was she hurt that I didn't come?"

"A little."

"She a sleep?"

"Yeah." Duncan said taking the gift from Scott. "But I'll tell her you stopped by?"

"Do." Scott stated walking a way.

"Oh, and I think Dawn likes you." Duncan smirked.

"I'm working on that." Scott laughed as he waved bye to the punk.

xxx

"I think that I may kiss Scott." Dawn stated trying to act like it was nothing.

"You mean with him awake?" Dusk asked as she walked into the gym room. She was dressed in a black sports bra and tight black workout pants.

"What does that mean?" Zoey asked eying the woman who came in. "And who is that?"

"I'm her twin sister." Dusk said as she started punching the punching bag in front of her.

"She's your sister!" Zoey scared. "She's like a creepy version of you."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dusk said as she glared at Zoey.

"She is a very sweet person." Dawn spoke softly. Dusk hit the punching bag so hard it came off the chain. "Deep down." Dawn added looking at her sister.

"Sorry." Dusk yelled. "Sam is being stupid."

"Wait! You know Sam?" Zoey asked.

"His like a best friend of mine." Dusk stated.

"And a possible love." Dawn added.

"He has a girlfriend." Zoey and Dusk pointed out.

"But Dakota has been acting odd of late." Dawn spoke in thought. "I do not think she is happy with him."

"I never thought she was. She seemed too happy that he liked her for something other than her looks." Dusk pointed out.

"I think the two of them are good together." Zoey huffed out.

"How long has it been since you've seen them together?" Dusk questioned. "Since the Island?"

"Maybe.."

"She isn't the same as she was there and she won't take my help." Dusk breathed out. "I' worried she may kill me."

"Her fate will only grow darker." Dawn whispered.

"I think she should've been with B." Zoey stated to break the mood.

"What?" The twins asked. "Why him?"

"I don't know. I just did." Zoey said.

"Okay..." Dusk said with a laugh. Her phone started ringing. "Hello, Dusk here. What? Sam is leaving? For where? Really? Fuck. Yeah, I know the deal." Dusk stated as she shut her phone. "Sam is leaving the country for a while. He got some job that pays rather well and broke up with his girlfriend."

"What?" Zoey asked. "The same Sam who went to the island with us?"

"Yeah," Dusk nodded her head just as shocked. "That Sam."

"Why would he do that?" Dawn questioned. "Did you say anything to him?"

"No!" Dusk yelled before going still. "He didn't even tell me goodbye..."

"I'm sorry." Zoey whispered.

"For what?" Dusk snapped as she stood up. "It's not like I care what he does." Dusk went on as she started walking to another punching bag. She punched the bag and ignored Dawn and Zoey for the rest of the night.

xxx

"I don't think your sister likes me." Zoey said as she walked with Dawn.

"She acts that way with everyone she meets." Dawn stated. "In fact, I have only seen her act friendly around Scott and Trent."

"I don't get it." Zoey sighed out. "You two are so different."

"I am not sure how different we truly are." Dawn smiled sadly. "Dusk and I are very caring and we both see the world in ways others do not."

"Your talking about your powers?" Zoey questioned. "She has powers too?"

"She can see the future. Not all the time, but she sees a lot of it."

"I see..."

"It was not easy for her." Dawn went on. "When we started school, she knew are parents were going to break up. She knew that her first crush was going to call her names and break her heart. She knew that she and I would not speak for years, because she would live with our father instead of with our mother. She knew that for a while she would be all alone. It was very hard on her."

"How does that make her like you? Her life sounds really sad and it shows. While you are a ray of sunshine."

"She may have known that our parents were not going to last, but I felt them rip apart. I was able to watch every bit of their auras raging with emotions and pain."

xxx

Monday, Tuesday, now Thursday and still nothing had changed between her sister and Scott. What was wrong with those two? Dusk thought as she loaded her hand guns and checked that they were clean. This was unbelievable. How dare they take so long? At this rate, she was going to be an old woman when the dott children were born. She couldn't have that. She needed to be fun and cool. Ugh. What could she do to rush things up? Wait. Dusk thought to herself as she paused from checking her guns. She had a good idea how to help the love birds.

xxx

It was Friday morning when Dawn woke up to her sister sitting at the edge of her bed. How did she get in here? Dawn wondered as Dusk glanced over towards the blonde. "Good your up." Dusk stated as she pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the window. "We need to talk. Don't speak. Just listen." Dusk said as she looked out the window.

Dawn thought about what her sister would want from her. Didn't Dusk go to Scott about things she needed?

"I have a job to do next week." Dusk said in a dead tone.

"Why are you telling me?" Dawn asked as Dusk glared at her sister.

"I said listen." Dusk reminded her sister. "I need you to keep Scott a way... and from knowing that I am gone."

"Why?" Dawn asked softly.

"Ugh, I was getting to that if you would let me speak." Dusk said pissed off. "I had a vision. Scott is going to get hurt if he comes with me. Badly." Dusk added as she walked towards her sister and sat down. "I know you, like me, don't want him getting hurt. That's why I'm telling you that I have a job and to keep Scott from finding out. It's important."

"How do I keep him from doing that?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Don't give him a free moment and lie when he asks where I am. Tell him I'm with dad or something." Dusk said. She had to keep in mind that Dawn didn't know how to be shady.

"I guess I could do that." Dawn said thinking it over. "When will you leave and be back?"

"I'm leaving tonight and I'll be back in a week. Week and a half at most." Dusk said.

"What will you be doing?"

"Have you seen Safe House?"

"No..."

"It's kinda like that and not. Don't see that movie with Scott. He'd call me while watching that." Dusk explained. "I have to go. Scott will be up soon and I can't be found here. Just stay still and keep this to yourself." Dusk said rushing towards the door. "Oh, and ask Scott to change your locks. Anyone can break into this room."

"What?" Dawn screamed very loudly. "Anyone?" Dusk was fast out the door while there was a loud bang sound from Scott's room. It seemed he fell out of bed. The next thing was the sound of a door hitting the hall and than the sound of fist against Dawn's bathroom door. Dawn rushed to open the door and saw Scott standing in front of her pale.

"What's wrong?" Scott said scanning the room. "What happened?"

"I got a text from my sister." Dawn stated looking a way from Scott. "She said that anyone could break into my room and that someone was going to try this coming week." Dawn said without thinking. Hmm, she thought to herself. She was better at this lying thing then she thought.

"What? She said that? Did she say when?" Scott asked.

"She couldn't see that. Please, Scott! You have to change my locks!" Dawn said as she started to cry in fear. Dusk was outside her sister building listening in through the spy cam she left by the window that morning. Dusk was shocked to see what a good actor her sister was. Dawn earned a prize for her role. Dusk sent a text to Scott asking him to watch her sister. That she saw someone attacking her. Dusk paused in thought before entering her car. She sent one more text begging him not to let her get raped. She was sure that would keep him focusing on Dawn instead of her.

xxx

Izzy stared at Noah in thought. She needed to break the lock on Dawn's door without the boy noticing she was gone and she needed Scott and Dawn a way or else Izzy would be attacked. She toyed with the idea of locking them in a basement, but that didn't seem right.

"Noah, we should go a way for the week. See Owen and stuff." Izzy whispered.

"What brings this up?" Noah asked eying the door towards Dawn room. Was Izzy planning something?

"I hate what I did to you and Owen." Izzy stated softly. "I hate that I took a way your best friend." She added with tears in her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong." Noah said back.

"I did. I dated Owen knowing I loved you." Izzy said teasingly. "I knew something was going to happen."

"Stop dwelling on that." Noah said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter." Izzy yelled. "I ruined your friendship. You didn't have that many friends to start off with and now you have none." She cried harder.

"Hey! I have friends." Noah said back. Izzy shook her head no and her boyfriend frowned in thought. "I guess we could see Owen this weekend... if it means that much to you."

"It does..." Izzy whispered sadly.

xxx

"We should call Dusk. She would keep you safe." Scott said as he eyed people walking by them. He couldn't trust anyone at this point.

"No, I told you that she was seeing father. He needs her right now. Father drinks a lot and Dusk is one of the only people to get him to stop." Dawn said with a sigh. "Besides, I trust that you will keep me safe."

"While, let's go to your sister's place. It would be safer there." Scott stated.

"What about school?" Dawn asked worried.

"I will bring us here and back." Scott stated. "It's nothing big."

"I guess it would be safer..." Dawn said in thought. "I will pack my things tonight."

"You can pack them now." Scott said as he stared down some guy.

"I can pack now." Dawn said pulling Scott a way from the guy. "We should leave before you hurt someone."

"Hey, let's go."

xxx

Courtney danced around the living room of Duncan's apartment. It was a slow soft song. It was the song that Dusk used to play all the time. It was something by that guy Johnny Midnight. Scott said it was about the Johnny's little girls.

_"I knew the moment that held you in my arms, this was it. My life was over. I said goodbye to the drugs and the girls on the side. I said gooooodbye to devil and hello to the angels."_ The song picked up and Courtney started dancing faster and singing along.

"Fuck all nights out on the town. Fuck all the parties and hot women. Fuck aaalllll that. Let me keep this moment before the darkness takes hold ag, ag, again. Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I will fight harder to breathe. I will fight to save my soul for... I will fight and fight and fight... I must, must, must, must, fight for you." Courtney jumped onto the coffee table and started doing air drums. "I am a demon. I am death. I am the black. I am darkness. But for you, I turn my back on my friends and walk towards the light of day. It'll burn my soul, but I need to save you from the devils of my life, need you safe and free. The devil will never touch you as long as I am here, here, here... I can't burn any longer. I need to break free. I need to see the light." The song grows still and a soft whisper says. "Where is the light? Where do I go? I can't give you promises that I can't keep... What should I do? What? What?!" Courtney screams loud as the song puts back up. "I'll fight the devil. I'll fight myself. Yes! I'll fight it all. I can break... break myself if you will build me aaaaa ag, againnnnnn."

"My angles carry me. Carry me and I'll bring down this hell and show the demons that hell was never a nightmare until I came down." Someone other than Courtney sang. Courtney freaked out and fell off the coffee table, only for Duncan to grab her on the way down.

"Sorry. I guess you didn't hear me enter?" Duncan stated with a small laugh. Courtney pushed herself a way from the punk and went to turn off the music. "Since when do you like Midnight?"

"Scott and Dusk played him a lot. It grew on me." Courtney stated as stared at the wall. "Don't tell Gwen I was on the table. She'd kill me."

"I promise I won't if you play 'Hell's Bitch.'" Duncan stated with a laugh.

"I could do that." Courtney half smiled out.

"He's going to be playing around here soon." Duncan added as Courtney turned back on the music.

"I can't go. I would get a fix before anyone would know I was gone." She stated inching her arm. Duncan had forgot all about that.

_"I met hell last weekend and she was a bitch, She took my car and left me in my underwear. But she was the best fuck I ever did get. I pray to the devil she'll return again. I recall the club was full of beats and demons running wild. She was standing by the door with a smile and drugs that would turn a saint into a sinner. She left me cuffed to the bed that night and stole my heart... along with the cash I had... But shit she was the best fuck you'd ever get. Hell made her too bad for their own good. Devil chasing her down and he ain't ever going to caught her. If I get her alone again, she ain't ever leaving the bed. She had tattoos down her back for all the people that she killed and she whispered in my ear...'you could join them if you want' and I swear she almost killed me with that smile."_

"Hell made the bitch too bad for her own good. She didn't know a good time that she didn't crash and she cashed in all her lovers for the next high. I was glad to come for the ride cuz she had me doing the naughtiest of things. I did things sooo illegal and the bitch never stopped for a moment. Partying her heart out." Duncan said taking Courtney's had. The two laughed as they danced around the room. She felt good.

xxx

It was harder to keep Scott from finding out about Dusk than Dawn had first thought. It was Monday and he was already starting to get edgy about Dusk being a way. Dawn had to think of something or he was going to get hurt like Dusk said he would. But what could she do. The blonde sighed feeling weighed down by her promise and fear for Scott. She had woke up screaming that morning and Scott had been at a loss of what he should do.

Dawn looked at her clock and sighed. It had just turned to Tuesday and it made her unease. She turned to look at the door towards the hall way. She need to know that Scott was still there. She needed to feel him next to her in order to get any type of sleep. She was sure that he would understand. Dawn tiptoed out of her room and moved towards Scott's door. She paused outside of it and sighed as she held herself. What would she say to him? What was there to say? She turned around just as the door opened.

"Dawn?" Scott asked unsure if it was her. It was dark after all.

"Yes," Dawn said softly.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She stated as she turned around to glance at the red headed male. "I wanted to ask if I could see with you, but I was worried that you would be upset that I woke you." That was true, but it felt like she was leaving something out. Dawn couldn't understand why she felt that way. Scott reached out and pull Dawn in the room without a word. He pushed her towards the bed and went to sleep next to her. There were no words spoken after that and that hurt Dawn. She had wanted him to say something, question her. Dawn turned her back to him as she went to sleep.

xxx

It was about one in the afternoon when Scott and Dawn were both up and about. Scott went to lock himself to paint and Dawn stared him down with the look Dusk normally gave him. Scott was confused by this and tried to think what he did wrong. He couldn't understand why Dawn would be upset.

It was about seven when Scott finally worked up the nerve to ask her what was wrong. Dawn flashed him an outraged glance and than pushed him.

"What is wrong with me?" She yelled. "What is wrong with you? Am I not sexy? Am I not hot?" The words sounded off coming out of Dawn's mouth. This must have been the reason why Scott stayed silent. "Well? What do you have to say?" She waited, but Scott couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I do not understand you. Am I ugly?" Dawn asked unsure what else to think of herself at that moment.

"No!" Scott yelled back.

"Than why didn't you touch me?" Dawn asked. "Why am I not good enough for you to fuck?" Scott's eyes went wide. Did she just ask him that? No way she just said that. "Why Scott?" Dawn screamed. "Why wouldn't you touch me? Is it cuz I don't dress slutty?" Dawn asked. Scott was too in shock to say anything. Dawn started to take off some of her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Scott screamed out in fear.

"I want you to see me!" Dawn screamed back. "I want you to see me as fuckable!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked trying to understand.

"I came to your room... I came hoping you would have sex with me... make love to me... and you just ignored me... like I was nothing..." Dawn cried out. "I love you and you treat me like nothing!" Dawn yelled out with tears. There was a deep pause in the room. Dawn covered her mouth in shock. She had just told Scott what she felt and he heard it. Dawn backed a way slowly. She almost fell backward onto the stairs before racing up them. Scott followed grabbing hold of Dawn only to have her punch him in the face and run to her room. She locked the door and covered her face.

What had she just done?

xxx

"You a way!" Dawn yelled through the door. Scott had been trying to get the blond to leave her room since their fight. So far it hadn't worked.

"Come on Dawn!" Scott yelled back. "If you don't want to talk, I understand but you'll miss classes if you don't come out!"

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Dawn screamed as she bit her lip. It was Wednesday morning and he was right. They were going to miss classes if they didn't leave.

"I ain't leaving without you!"

"Fine!" Dawn screamed back. She felt bad about making him miss classes, but she was not leaving her bed.

"I give up." Scott whispered to himself as he left Dawn to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

xxx

It was much later that day when he returned. He had food with him.

"Dawn you need to eat." Scott said as he placed the tray down. "I'm walking a way and leaving food here for you."

"Okay." Dawn said waiting to hear him leave. Once she was sure he was gone she took the food in and walked towards the bathroom. She locked herself in and took a shower. She felt gross and ashamed. She was so stupid.

Meanwhile, Scott was downstairs calling Dusk. He waited as he listened to the shower going. He need help dealing with this. Dusk picked up rather upset.

"What's going on? Dawn and you had a fight or something?" Dusk ask rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Scott stated back. "And she told me she loved me. Well, she yelled it."

"Holy shit!" Dusk screamed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." Scott answered back. "She won't leave her room to talk to me."

"You said nothing!" Dusk yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?" Scott asked softly.

"The woman you love said she loves you and you say nothing. Nothing! The perfect moment to say how you feel and you let it slip!"

"Fuck!" Scott said slamming his head into a near by wall. "Why am I stupid?"

"I have no idea." Dusk stated back. "I'm mad at you. Don't call me back." She said before ending the call.

Scott sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his face. He had to fix this. He had an idea. But he would have to wait for her to go back into her room for him to start on it.

xxx

It was Midnight. When Scott knocked on Dawn's door. He hated that it took him so long, but she was worth it.

"Dawn, I need you to come out and see something. It's important that you come out. Please, for me..." Scott begged and waited for her to say something. He listened closely as he heard the lock being undone and the saw the door open slowly. Dawn seemed unsure about leaving her room, but once she looked into Scott's eyes she knew that she couldn't hide anymore.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

"I want you to come with me tonight." Scott answered as he moved out of Dawn's way. She could now see the hall way leading down stairs. The walk way was covered in roses and lit by candles. Scott watched Dawn in a state of fear. He had never done anything like this before and he didn't know if he did it right.

"Did Dusk help you?" Dawn asked walking down the hall wondering what she'd find at the bottom of the stairs.

"No," Scott Stated with a frown, "She won't answer my calls. She's upset that I didn't..." Scott stopped himself. How was he going to tell her that part and not look stupid?

Dawn reached the bottom of the stairs and was in awe of what she saw. The whole room was full of paintings. Paintings of fairies, flowers, and different kinds of beautiful far off beings. It was how she always saw the world. She turned around to look at Scott who seemed lost in his own world. She could see the self doubt he had. He was worrying over the lines, colors, and shapes in his work. Dawn paused in thought as she saw the same feeling in his aura over and over. He was asking if she would be able to tell that he painted these things because of her. Dawn was in shock as she turned to look at the images again. He had done all these because of her. Because he... he loved her... and this was how he saw the world through her... He loved her...

Dawn started crying softly to herself as she looked at all the paintings.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Scott replied as he rushed towards the blond. "I thought you'd like it. Fuck." Scott felt like such a fuck up.

"I do like it." Dawn chocked out.

"But your crying?" Scott questioned.

"I'm just so happy." Dawn said trying to smile. "I never thought you'd love me back."

"How could I not?" Scott asked as he forced Dawn to look into his eyes. "You're prefect."

xxx

Dusk returned beaten and wanting nothing more than to go to bed. She throw her keys into the floor of her home and fell onto the floor without much care. She rolled over onto her back to see Scott standing over her. He seemed oddly happy.

"Hi?" Dusk stated unsure if she were at the right place.

"Hi" Scott stated back. "Need help getting to bed?"

"A little." Dusk said trying to push herself up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Scott stated upset at his best friend.

"Hell on fire!" Dusk screamed out. "You and Dawn had sex didn't you?"

"What?" Scott screamed out. "No!"

"Something happened for you to be this happy and it had to be naughty." Dusk tried to say while pulling herself up right to stand in front of him. It didn't work well. She ended up having to hold herself up against the wall.

"We may have became a couple while you were a way." Scott said rubbing his head.

"You didn't think to text me as soon as it happened." Dusk yelled letting go of the wall and falling onto the floor. "Ough, that hurt."

"Dawn said that she rather you be told once you're home. She didn't want your father to know." Scott added. "She isn't sure that we would get on."

"That's cuz she doesn't know daddy well. He loves you. I'ma call him right now and tell him. He's going to be over the moon and buy you a nice place to live together and anything you need." Dusk stated in a rush. "But first, take me to the bath. I need a bubble bath. Everything hurts... a lot."

"That's what you get for going alone on a mission." Scott hissed out.

"When did you find out?" Dusk whispered softly with a sigh.

"Friday morning." Scott replied picking the red headed girl up. "I waited until today to bring it up."

"Thanks for that." Dusk stated in a sleepy tone. "Don't wake me until Monday."

"You do know that today is Sunday right? You'd only be asleep for a day?" Scott asked taking her upstairs.

"Yes, but I have to plan out the showing and call the caterers. I only have today to sleep before it's work mode. Only a week until Halloween." She pointed out with a smile.


	21. Daddies Dearest

Note: Next chapter up. I will be ending the story in a couple more chapters and I should warn you that like life, this story will have no real ending and it will end at a point that leaves stuff unfinished just to give it a realist feel. I hope you enjoy. I am working on a Xiaolin Showdown fic and hope to have a one-shot up soon... hopefully soon at least. We else is looking forward to new eps of that? I am. Anyway, to the story...

"I can't believe it's Halloween." Scott sighed out. "I don't wanna go to the showing."

"You said your father was going to be there." Dawn pointed

"That's why I don't wanna go." Scott stated in a dead tone. "At least, I don't have to dress up as some bunny guy."

"I agree." Dawn laughed out as she fixed Scott's tie. "It would have made it harder to believe you painted those images."

"I don't believe either..." Scott huffed out as he rolled his shoulders in hopes his shirt wouldn't feel so tight.

"You really should start to see how amazing you are." Dawn pointed out. "You are a great printer, work with spies, and my father loves you like a son."

"Why is your dad loving me the last on your list?" Scott questioned. "Is he like someone I should be scared of?"

"I doubt it." Dawn said kissing Scott's ear lovingly. "But you can make up your mind tonight. Dusk said he was coming to your showing."

"Really?" Scott asked over joyed. "That's great. I get to show off to my dad and get to meet the man that gave me so much support when I needed it the most."

"Just do not over react when you meet him." Dawn stated with worry.

"What does that mean?" Scott questioned.

"You will see."

xxx

Dusk sighed as she looked over the room. Nothing was where she wanted it and the caterers were late. The doors opened in two hours and things were a mess. Worst of all, Scott wasn't here to tell her where to put the pictures. He had told her over and over that they needed to go in order, but not what that order was. This was hurting her head. Sam texted her just than with words of support and Dusk felt a little bit better about the evening. He, also, gave her the order of the paintings. Scott had told him in passing an idea for how they would go. Dusk wasn't sure if it was the right order, but it was better than having it all wrong.

An hour later and Scott finally showed up and so did the caterers. Scot looked over the room and moved a few of the paintings around. Dusk sighed with a small smile that at least she was mostly right. Life, suffering, hope, rebirth. The paintings were themed in that order and when placed in the way he wanted reflected a person growing up under pain and moving from abuse towards something else. The first painting and the last were a reflection of each other. The only difference was that the painting of life had a baby in the center with two beings beside the child, a pale being-the moon and tan being- the sun, casting their light on the child. The painting opposite this, showed an adult female in the middle of the sun and moon beings forcing them to cast a new brighter light onto her. Dusk smiled. She made a beautiful sun and Courtney looked amazing in the center of the painting. Dawn blushed as she walked by those paintings. Dusk guessed it was because in the paintings the females were naked and Dawn didn't feel comfortable with being seen as the naked moon.

"I think that's it." Scott stated scanning the room. "I wish that I could repaint one of the paintings of suffering." He stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could make a new one later." Dusk huffed out. "The ones that we have are prefect for tonight. Besides, the doors open in a few mins."

"Has Courtney seen any of them yet?" Dawn asked. Dusk made an o shape with her mouth as though she never thought about it before.

"I have no idea." Scott stated as he thought it over.

"Too late to worry." Dusk said rushing to the door. "She's here."

"Hi, guys." Courtney said weakly. She was wearing a tight red dress that stopped at her knees. It was a nice dress. Gwen was just behind the tan woman and she seemed less than happy to see Scott. She wasn't as done up as Courtney, but still looked nice. Duncan wore his normal street clothes and looked at Scott with questions in his eyes.

"I am so happy that you came." Dusk said hugging Courtney. "Scott worked so hard to tell your story. Have you seen what he did yet?"

"No," Courtney stated with slight worry.

"Than let's start at the end." Dusk stated taking the girl by the hand. "I think it's one of the best ones where. He calls it Second Self."

"It's amazing." Courtney stated with a smile. "Is that how you see me?"

"That's how you are." Scott said back as he glanced at Gwen. "No big deal."

Gwen glanced over at his work and looked upset.

"You did all these?" She asked unsure how to take the news.

"Yes," Dusk shouted. "He did everyone of them. He even made his own paint for some of the works." She was going into sales mode.

"These are some dark shit." Duncan stated as he eyed the works.

"Is that my dad?" Courtney asked pointing to a monster in one of the works that was attacking a young girl in white who was resting in her bed.

"Yes," Scott stated walking to her side. "I tried to make him appear the way I imaged him when you first speak about him. When I think about what he did, I think of this thing. Because anyone who could hurt a child, let alone their own child, isn't human."

Courtney had tears in her eyes as she let Scott's words enter her heart.

"Thank you..." Courtney whispered as she touched the painting of the first night her father touched her. "Thank you..." She stated again feeling as though some new peace was forming in her soul.

"Thank you," Scott hugged Courtney with his left arm only. "For letting me tell your story."

xxx

It was three hours into the showing and Courtney was feeling slightly dizzy from all the people trying to talk to her. They asked all kinds of questions and she felt, for the first time in her life, as though she could answer most of them. They asked her why she let him paint her in this way and what did they mean to her. When she told them that they were images from her life, they seemed to be in awe of Scott's power with the brush and Courtney's braveness to tell her story.

Duncan studied the paintings in deep thought and glanced back at Country. He didn't know he missed so much that was going on. There was one that made his heart drop. It was a painting of Courtney clinging to a faceless man trying to pull herself away from her dark world, only for the faceless man to push her back down. He wondered off hand if that was meant to be him.

Scott chatted with everyone that came his way and paused when he saw the famed Mark Evans enter the room. Scott took the closet drink he could get and pulled Dawn and himself to the man. Scott downed his drink and placed it on a tray floating around the room.

"Hey, dad." Scott stated as he stopped in front of Mark Evans.

"Hello, Son." Mark stated drily. "I've seen your work. It's good."

"Thanks." Scott stated back unsure what else to say. "This is Dawn. My girlfriend."

"Hello." Dawn said with a smile. She reached out to shake Mark's hand, but he never took her hand. Instead, he studied the blond girl until she pulled back her hand.

"I thought you would end up with that Dusk girl." Mark laughed out, "She seemed to be all over you."

"That is my sister." Dawn stated upset that Scott's dad would say something like that in front of her.

"Oh," Mark stated as he looked over her. "Does my son sleep with both of you or does he change it up every month?"  
Scott almost punched his father if it wasn't for someone taking hold of his arms. It was a tall man who seemed to have spent the better part of his life drinking and partying hard.

"I would like it very much if you did not talk about my girls, and the boy I think of as my son, in that manner." The tall rocker looking man stated.

"Holy shit!" Scott stated at the same time as his father.

"Hello, father." Dawn said with a smile. "I was just talking to Scott's father. I believe he is a big fan of yours." She added with a sweet smile.

"The biggest." Dusk added as she walked over.

"I have listened to every song you have made." Scott stated trying to think of something to say.

"Thank you." The man smirked at the red headed male.

"Mr. Midnight-" Mark stated trying to smooth over what just happened.

"Please, call me Johnny."

"Johnny, I did not mean to-"

"To what?" Johnny asked loudly. "Call my daughters whores?"

"Yes... I just didn't understand how he could live alone with two girls and-"

"I am busy." Johnny stated in a hiss. "I saw that the boy needed a place to live and he had a gift. I would have been a fool not to take him into my home. This boy has been a gift in my house. He brought my girls back together and made me want to make music again."

"Really?" Scott mouthed to Dusk who nodded her hand. Scott felt like dying right there. "Holy shit!" He mouthed without much thought.

"Daddy?" Dusk called out. "I think that you are making a scene." She glanced over at the people looking at them. "Yes, Johnny Midnight owns a number of Scott Evans paintings. In fact, it was he, along with myself, that pushed this young artiest to go after his passion. My father has found a passion of music he thought long died from these works and is coming out with an album inspired and drawn by Scott."

Courtney had eye mouth wide open in shock. She had stolen from Dusk's home once and that had meant she stole from Johnny Midnight. Duncan was also in shock. Scott had earned a number of likable points after tonight. Johnny Midnight was not a easy man to get along with. Johnny was hard on people and often couldn't see a good side to the people he met. If you could get Johnny to like you, you were blessed by the heavens. Johnny thought of Scott as a son. Duncan made up his mind in thought moment that if Johnny could love that guy than there must be something that Duncan could love too. He would try to be friends with this guy. Courtney would like that, he reasoned.

xxx

It was close to midnight when Scott really started to feel fear. He watched in horror as a Wolf entered the room. He needed to think of a plan or else Dusk would be harmed. He moved as fast as he could towards Johnny and whispered to him to get people out slowly and without giving anyone a hint of worry. Scott than went to Duncan and asked the young man if he could use his phone.

"I left my phone at home and need to make a call." He lied.

"Yea, sure." Duncan stated handing over his phone. "Least i could do for helping Courtney."

"I'll be right back." Scott stated as he made his call.

Dawn sensed something was worry and moved to speak with Courtney.

"You seem tired." Dawn stated looking at Courtney.

"I am." The tan woman said with a weak smile. "I have never had to talk so much for so long."

"May be you should go get some sleep." Dawn replied in thought.

"I think you are right." Courtney smiled out. "Have you seen Gwen?"

"I believe she left before my father came." Dawn stated looking around the room. "But Duncan is still here."

"Thanks. I'll call you later." Courtney walked slowly towards Duncan with a warm smile. "Hi." She blushed out.

"Hey." Duncan stated back. This was the first time they had spoken since they came to the showing.

"I was wondering if you would like to go home." Courtney stated as she glanced at the floor. Duncan smiled at the word home. It made him feel something that he couldn't place at that moment.

"Yea, just give me a second." Duncan stated as he watched Scott walking back to him.

"Thanks." Scott said and looked at Courtney. "Hey, Court don't stay out too late."

"I was just about to go home." She whispered. "I need to get some sleep. I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Good. Make sure you make everyone." Scott stated like a father would.

"I will." Duncan replied taking his phone back. "I'll call you when he get home."

"Better call Dusk." Scott reminded Duncan. "I don't have my phone on me."

"Right." Duncan nodded. "I better..." The punk stopped as something caught his eye.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"My dad is here." Duncan stated. Scott cursed his luck. Now, the two would never leave.

"Should we talk to him?" Courtney questioned as she glanced over to Mr. Hunter.

"No, I think we should leave." Duncan stated much to Scott's joy.

"You sure?" Scott asked as though he didn't care which one or the other.

"Yea." Duncan replied pulling Courtney closer to him. "We will be leaving."

"Okay..." Scott nodded. "Good night you two."

xxx

Dusk eyed Scott and Duncan. She wanted until Scott was alone to question the red head. Something was not right. The people in the room were thinning at a slow and sure rate. It may have been late, but she was sure that most would stay for longer than they had.

"What's going on?" Dusk hissed out in a whisper.

"A Wolf entered the room." Scott replied back as though nothing was wrong. "I asked your father to pull people out."

"I have dealt with Wolves before." Dusk recalled for the both of them.

"This one is a hunter." Scott stated eying the room and waving softly at Dawn. The blond smiled with joy and blow him a small kiss. Dusk on the other hand looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"I am in no way ready to face him. My body is still recovering from my last mission." She stated in a rush low voice. Scott in turned stated loudly.

"I don't see the problem with giving a way a few of my paintings. I made them." It was in that moment that Dusk realized that she was letting her emotions rule her. If there was a Wolf about, he would she her and know that she spotted him. She needed to regain herself. She sighed out and stated in a defeated tone that she would speak to him later on the matter.

xxx

The room was almost empty when the first shot was fired. Scott let out a sigh of relief when he saw it hit the wall and not his work. The ones still at the party ran to the door and Dusk slowly pulled at a small gun from her pencil skirt. She fired at the man wearing glasses who jumped out of the way like it was nothing. He smiled with wicked joy as Dusk throw down her gun in order to rip her skirt. There was no one she would be able to fit in such a tight outfit. Dusk took off her dress jacket and used it take a way the blade that the man tried to use against her.

"I see." He stated with happiness. "Your a Red."

"Trained to kill you." She added pushing him a way. She took off her heels and throw them at him. They missed but stuck on the walls from the force she used.

"I could have fun with you." He noted as Dusk ran up to him and started punching him. He moved like water and all her kicks/punches missed him. She smiled as he had just as much luck trying to hit her. All in all she was doing well until Duncan came back into the room. She cursed when she saw him. This was not good. She moved her head to warn him when the man attacking her grabbed hold of her neck and tossed her onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Duncan screamed out. Scott pushed Duncan out of the way as a throwing star past his way.

"Best to stay out of the way." Scott added looking around. He saw Dusk was standing tall bleeding from her head, but ready for more. He pushed to slide her over two guns which she grasped waiting for Duncan's father to make his next move.

"She's attacking my dad."

"No, she's trying not to be killed by him." Scott pointed out. "He attacked first."

"What?" Duncan asked unsure he heard right.

"Your dad is a killer and well known hitman." Scott stated as he pushed to a new place for cover. "Hey! Watch where your shooting!" He yelled out as one of his paintings was almost hit.

"Sorry!" Dusk called out.

"My dad isn't like that. He crunches numbers all day!" Duncan reasoned.

"Cover story." Scott replied. "Don't worry. I don't think he brainwashed you, like he most likely did with the rest of your family." Scott added as he looked over at Dusk. She wasn't doing well. "Dusk hold me off as much as you can! Help is coming!"

"What help?" Dusk yelled out in panic. "No one is a match for him!"

"No one alive that is." Scott added with a smirk. Duncan's dad paused when he heard that. This gave Dusk a chance to hit him and she did so as hard as she could. "I thought that would trip him up." Scott whispered to himself.

"What about dead people?" Dusk asked as she jumped onto Hunter's back trying to chock him. He threw her off and started chocking her.

"We should help." Duncan stated in horror.

"Wait." Scott yelled back. "She used be here."

"Who?" Duncan yelled as Dusk throw his dad off her and started to punch him. Hunter in turn stabbed her leg with something and she clawed at his face. She reached for one of the guns Scott had tossed her earlier. This didn't work out as Hunter pushed them further a way from her.

"I like that your a fighter." Hunter added. "And strong willed. I will enjoy breaking you." He was on top of her at this point and laughing in her face. It was at this moment that someone fired a shot that hit him in the shoulder.

"I don't like be traded in after years of living with your ass." A woman stated coldly. "I should be the one trading you in."

"Mom?" Duncan questioned.

"Nasty Jay?" Dusk asked as she pulled herself up. "Epic!" She laughed out as she moved aside.

"I will be taking him now." Nasty Jay stated. "And I would like to have you call in that I am alive and waiting to be reprogrammed."

"How?" Dusk asked eying her childhood hero.

"I called her." Scott stated. "I said the code phrase that would reset her and asked her to come by."

"I have a reset code?" Dusk asked deeply shocked.

"Yes." Scott stated smiling at Nasty Jay. "I believe that you will understand if we wait with you for pick up."

"I do." She replied and turned to look at Dusk. "You're Midnight's girl?"

"Yes," she stated back. "But we can talk about that later. I think you have something to talk about with someone else."

"Yea, I do..."


	22. Snap Shots of our lives Hello Reason

Note: I would have written more, but I feel that I have written all I could for this story. I may write a different story dealing with Dusk, Dawn, and Scott. But I am unsure of that at this point. I want to say that I love all of you for reading, reviewing, and supporting me. Thank you. I am writing a lot of rise of the guardians fiction. I have three stories up. Love is a battle ground (finished), the Princess and the Peasant(on-going), and Shell(finished one-shot and alternate ending to love is a battle ground). The stories focus on Jack Frost and a cherub named Heat who both love each other. If you liked Dusk, I think you would like Heat. She is fun and have a slight dark side. Her darkness is the same as Dusk though. It's more of a deep sadness to her that she tries to get past. I would love if you checked it out. I'm still working on the Xailion fic. Anyway, here's my kiss of for now.

"My mom is a spy." Duncan whispered as he tried to the answer.

"Ex-spy." Dusk corrected. "She was been thought died for many years and needs to be looked over before she is cleared for duty."

"Ha, duty?" Duncan laughed out. "She'll do more of what happened that night?"

"It is her job." Dusk said. "She may just train new bloods."

"Like that is much better." Duncan huffed out. "My mom either is going to kill people or train others to do it. What a great thing to know!"

"You are being a child." Dusk sighed out. "Dawn had no issues with finding out about my line of work. She didn't even freak out when she found out daddy did the same thing. And she found out the same night as you."

"You didn't see you father trying to kill someone and have your mother shot him." Duncan pointed out.

"It was weeks ago." Dusk said rolling her eyes. "Get over it!" She got up to leave, but stopped short. She needed to say one more thing. "Don't tell anyone about what you saw or we will have to kill you or worse." She warned before walking out. She made sure to put a bounce in her step. She was going to see her sister and soon to be brother-in-law.

xxx

Scott and Dawn danced to the music. They were both having a blast. Scott was still getting over the high of seeing his dad pissed off and put down. It was the best night of his life, minus the fight later on and the night Dawn and him get together. Dawn was happy to just know that Scott was officially retired from the spy world. They could now start to have a normal life together. Dawn kissed the man she loved and smile at the ring on her finger. It may have seemed soon, but it just felt right to have the ring on her finger.

"Two years." Scott reminded Dawn. In two years, they would be married. Dawn nodded as she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. There was no one else she wanted to be with. She had seen there future and knew that it would be a happy one, full of love.

xxx

Sam sighed as he got off his plane. He was back for the Christmas season and worried about what that meant. He had no idea how his ex would act on the news of his return nor how Dusk would take the new him. Speaking of Duck, Sam was shocked to see her standing at the grate waiting for him. He couldn't believe she had made time to see him that day. He rushed over to her and she looked at him with disgust.

"Look, I'm here for to see a friend not to be picked up by someone stranger that thought I was a nice piece of ass." Dusk hissed out.

"Dusk?" Sam question. "It's me. Sam."

"Sam?" Dusk asked as she looked him over. Sam had changed. He had built up his body, cut his hair, and removed his glasses. He looked like a different person. He nodded his head and Dusk shook her head. "I do not approve." She stated. "Bitch who changed you has to go."

"No one changed me. I did it for my job." Sam replied.

"Need to leave your job." Dusk stated as she started to walk a way. "My car is on the second floor."

"I work for Mark Evans. There's no way I'm leaving that job." Sam explained.

"You did it for Scott?" Dusk asked as she tried out to be outraged by the change.

"I did it for me." Sam stated knowing she was talking about the job. "It's a good job."

"I know." Dusk said as she walked down a long hall. "I just don't like that you changed yourself so much. I liked how you were."

"I'm still me." Sam promised.

"Yea. A you that goes to the gym when you used to have a heart attack at just the word gym." Dusk remarked.

"Glad you haven't changed." Sam chuckled out. "We should go get something to eat. Just the two of us." He added.

"Wait!" Dusk cried out as she stopped him. Some people turned to look at them. "Did you just ask me out on a date after changing almost everything about how you look? Did you get taken over by aliens?"

"I'm very much human." Sam stated as he started walking once more. "And I thought it would be nice to see what a date with you would be like."

"I'm shocked that you had the balls to ask." Dusk smirked out. "Better treat me right or else."

"Yea, I guessed as much." Sam said shaking his head.

xxx

Gwen moved slowly towards her new boyfriend. She had left Duncan when it was clear that he cared more for his Princess than he did for the goth. Gwen kissed Trent softly and thought about why she had left this wonderful person in the first place.

xxx

Courtney laughed as she talked to a group of young girls. Since Scott's showing, Courtney had become the face of sex abuse and told her story many times. The young girls were just like her. They had been raped and felt lost, confused. While Courtney didn't have all the answers, she did try to teach them what she could about getting over rape. The girls seemed to look up to her and Courtney found a new reason to stay clean. She smiled at the group. This felt like her calling.

Duncan walked into the room and the girls stopped laughing. He had made it a habit to pick Courtney up everyday after her talks. The girls thought that the two were a couple, even if Courtney tried to tell them otherwise. Courtney wished them luck and left with Duncan. She remarked that it was a good day and that she felt like she did a lot of good. Duncan nodded as the two made there way to his car. Courtney let out a sigh as she thought about her book she was writing. There was so much of it that still needed to be done. Dunce held her hand as a sign that she could get through it and everything seemed to feel better.

xxx

Izzy and Noah sat side by side in a small car. Owen had not wanted to listen to them and had skipped town. The couple was off on a haunt to find the big guy and work things out. It was crazy. It was stupid and maybe even pointless, but it made Izzy happy. That was what mattered most Noah and he was willing to do countless crazy things to keep her smiling. Besides, nothing could be crazier than agreeing to be her boyfriend. Izzy laughed out loud as she stood up in her seat. Noah screamed in horror as Izzy had been the one driving. He closed his eyes hoping that he didn't day before the trip was over.


End file.
